


Tuan Tampan  Dan Nona Pemalu

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Benar, lho. Si teme itu orangnya posesif, tapi jangan harap dia mau mengakuinya. Aku yakin, tak peduli siang atau malam, dia akan ke rumahmu, mengetuk pintu dan meyakinkanmu kalau dialah yang terbaik, bukan si Kakashi ini.” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:  Tuan Tampan  Dan Nona Pemalu  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: AU. OOC. Di cerita ini para tokohnya sudah dewasa. Mereka berumur dua puluhan, bukan lagi remaja belasan tahun, maka tak bisa dihindari bila cerita ini OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary: ** **“Omong-omong, siapa nama lengkapnya?” tanya Hinata sambil lalu. Ino tersenyum manis. “Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Kau baru tahu, ya?”** **AU**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**…**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

                Hinata Hyuuga menatap ponselnya dengan jengkel. Wajahnya yang biasanya tampak ramah dan baik hati berubah masam.

                Seorang Hinata bisa kesal?

                Jangan terkejut dulu! Hinata juga manusia. Walau terlihat rapuh, dia memiliki emosi yang kompleks sama seperti orang lain. Gadis itu bisa merasa senang, sedih, susah, dan berbagai emosi lain. Mampukah gadis muda itu merasakan emosi negatif seperti marah, jengkel dan murka? Tengok saja romannya sekarang!

                Yang menyebabkan kejengkelannya tak lain dan tak bukan bersumber dari pesan di ponselnya. Lebih daripada itu, si pengirim pesanlah yang membuatnya kesal.

                Sasuke Uchiha.

                Dokter muda yang dikenalnya seminggu lalu itu mendapat nomernya dari Ino, supervisor dari _Quality Control Department (QC_ ). Saat itu Ino tidak enak badan namun karena ada rapat yang tak bisa ditinggal, gadis berambut emas itu memaksakan diri masuk. Dia meminta Hinata untuk menyetir mobilnya dan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit terdekat yang telah menjalin kerja sama dengan Uchiha Inc.

                “Maaf sudah merepotkan,” ujar Ino lemah. Wajahnya tampak pucat meski ber-make up.

                “Aku senang bisa membantu,” balas Hinata seraya tersenyum tipis. Dia menerima kunci dari temannya itu. Mereka segera berjalan menuju pelataran parkir dan masuk ke sedan yang sewarna rambut Ino.

                “Aku tak ingin pingsan dalam _teleconference_ nanti,” desis Ino pelan. Jari-jarinya memijit pelipisnya.

                Hinata mengangguk maklum. “Jujur saja, aku masih grogi kalau ada _meeting_ dan musti mengadakan _teleconference_ ,” sahutnya setuju.

                “ _Stage fright_ , ya, aku juga lho,” kali ini Ino tertawa kecil.

                Hinata nyengir malu. Sudah dua bulan dia kerja di Uchiha Inc, sedang Ino sudah setahunan di sana. Tadinya gadis Hyuuga itu tak menyangka akan segera menempati posisi sebagai supervisor di _Planning Production In Control (PPIC_ ). Hinata bersyukur dia tak lagi gagap. Gadis itu tak bisa membayangkan dia akan terbata mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris dan pingsan di hadapan para petinggi perusahaannya. Para petinggi di Amerika pasti akan melotot melihat _representative_ dari Jepang pingsan karena grogi meski rapat yang diadakan sudah berbeda tempat dan melintasi benua dan melalui _teleconference_.

                “ _The Japanese are clumsy and stupid_ ,” komentar itu terbayang di benak Hinata. Cepat-cepat dia menepis imajinasinya yang sudah terlalu liar. Dia bertekad tak akan mempermalukan diri sebagai warga Jepang di hadapan penduduk di belahan dunia mana pun. Bukankah motto mereka adalah ‘Saya harus bisa!’?

                Seorang dokter muda berambut hitam memeriksa Ino. Hinata berniat menunggu di ruang tunggu, tapi Ino memaksanya ikut masuk. Sementara sang dokter dan Ino ngobrol, Hinata melihat jadwal di ponsel pintarnya. Sekali waktu gadis itu melirik dokter itu. Dia masih muda, batin Hinata. Rambutnya memiliki gaya aneh, wajahnya tampan namun tidak bisa dikatakan ramah. Matanya sama kelamnya dengan rambutnya. Dokter itu memergokinya mengamatinya.

                Ketika Ino bangkit, dokter itu juga ikut berdiri.

                “Bagaimana kondisi teman saya?” tanya Hinata berbasa-basi. Bagaimana pun juga memasuki sebuah ruangan dan keluar lagi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun terdengar tidak sopan.

                Sudut bibir si dokter berkerut naik.

                Ino nyengir lebar. “Tak usah formal begitu, Hinata. Sasuke ini kawanku sejak lama, lho.”

                “Hn!”

                “Trims, Sasuke,” ujar Ino. Menilik dari bahasa tubuh mereka, Hinata menduga bahwa dua orang itu akrab. “Omong-omong, ini rekan kerja baruku,” Ino mengedikkan kepala ke arah Hinata, yang kemudian agak disesalinya karena gerakan itu membuatnya makin berkunang-kunang.

                “Sasuke,” dokter itu mengulurkan tangan.

                “Hinata Hyuuga,” sambut Hinata. Dia mendapat perasaan bahwa pria itu menjabat tangannya agak lama dari yang seharusnya. Jika saja Neji, kakak sepupunya, ada di ruangan yang sama, sudah pasti dia akan menarik paksa tangan Sasuke.

                “Hn. Nama yang bagus,” komentar Sasuke.

                “A-ah, terima kasih,” balas Hinata.

                Sasuke pria yang mengesankan. Tampan dan jangkung dengan aura yang membuat orang keder sekaligus kagum. Sekali lirik pun orang tak akan lupa.

                “Kami pergi dulu,” pungkas Ino. “Dan lagi, jangan memandangi temanku seperti itu. Nanti dia takut, lho.”

                Muka Hinata sedikit memerah. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang memang pemalu, Ino adalah gadis lincah dan enerjik.

                “Aku tidak menakutkan,” kata Sasuke singkat. “Senang bertemu denganmu, Nona.”

                “Hei, aku tidak bilang Hinata belum menikah. Dari mana kau tahu?” canda Ino.

                “Tidak ada cincin kawin di jari manisnya,” jawab Sasuke tegas. “Jadi aku tahu Nona Hyuuga ini masih belum menikah.”

                Praktis Hinata merasa perutnya bergolak. Dokter itu sopan dan kata-katanya tidak kurang ajar. Tapi caranya berbicara dan pandangannya membuat Hinata merasa tak nyaman. Ada suara kecil di belakang kepalanya menyatakan ini bukan terakhir kalinya dia bertemu Sasuke. Tak ingin menuruti pikiran negatifnya, Hinata mengingatkan Ino untuk membawa tasnya.

                Sebelum melangkah ke koridor, diam-diam Hinata mencuri pandang ke belakang. Dia pura-pura menengok dan melirik dengan halus. Sepasang mata hitam Sasuke memergokinya. Seulas senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya. Cepat-cepat Hinata menegakkan kepala dan menanyakan sesuatu pada Ino.

                Sasuke memang dokter tampan yang memikat, tapi dia bukan tipe pria yang disukai Hinata. Yang diinginkan gadis itu adalah laki-laki yang ceria seperti matahari. Sambil menyetir, Hinata berpikir bahwa sepertinya dia pernah melihat wajah Sasuke, namun tak ingat di mana.

                Besoknya ada pesan masuk ke ponselnya, dari nomor baru yang tak dikenal. Ternyata dari Sasuke. Pria itu hanya mengucapkan selamat pagi dan selamat bekerja. Siangnya, lagi-lagi ada pesan darinya, menanyakan apa Hinata sudah makan siang. Setelah beberapa hari, Hinata tak tahan lagi. Dia menghampiri Ino disela-sela waktu istirahat.

                Bila sebelumnya Hinata sangat respek pada Ino karena kepiawaiannya bekerja, sekarang dia sangat jengkel pada gadis pirang itu.

                “Kenapa kau memberi nomorku pada Sasuke?” keluh Hinata. Dia mengerutkan hidungnya karena kesal. Hinata gadis sopan, tapi ada kalanya dia kesal.

                Ino mengangkat mata terangnya. “Apa? Oh, dia menelponmu?” jawabannya mengkonfirmasi pertanyaan Hinata.

                Gadis berambut indigo itu menghela napas panjang. “Tidak,” jawabnya singkat.

                Ino menepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya dengan antusias. “Sasuke tidak menelponmu?” ulangnya.

                Hinata duduk. Bukannya makan siang, dia malah memilih mengkonfrontasi Ino. “Dia hanya mengirimku pesan,” tukasnya datar.

                Ino nyengir lebar. “Dia tanya nomormu, jadi aku berikan.”

                “Sesederhana itu?” Mata Hinata menyipit.

                “Yep, sesederhana itu,” balas Ino kalem. Tahu bahwa Si Kalem Hinata berganti menjadi Si Marah Hinata, Ino lekas berkata, “Eh, jangan marah, dong.”

                “Aku tak percaya kau melakukannya.”

                “Hinata, aku tidak seburuk itu dan memberikan nomormu pada orang iseng,” Ino membela diri. “Aku kenal Sasuke lama. Dia bukan orang jahat.”

                “Itukah alasanmu? Hanya karena dia bukan pria berhati buruk kau pikir oke saja dia dapat nomorku?” Hinata menatap temannya tak percaya.

                Ino memutar kursi tubularnya dan memasang tampang serius. “Hinata,” ujarnya hati-hati. “Kenapa kau menganggap hal ini terlalu serius? Oke, Sasuke meminta nomormu padaku dan aku memberinya. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia akan membawa masalah, percayalah! Jika pada akhirnya dia hanya mengganggumu, aku yang akan menghadapinya!”

                Hinata hanya bisa menatap kawannya. Dia merasa bersalah sudah marah pada Ino.

                “Selain itu, anggap saja dia hanya ingin berteman denganmu,” Ino tersenyum simpul. “Tidak buruk, bukan, mempunyai lebih banyak teman?”

                Mata Hinata kembali lembut. “Maaf, Ino.” Ino memang kebalikan Hinata. Dia ceria dan suka sedikit main-main. Tapi Hinata percaya Ino tidak jahat. Bahkan ketika pertama kali masuk ke perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang _wiring harness_ itu, Ino dan Naruto-lah yang pertama kali berteman dengannya.

                “Hei, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke dalam pesannya?”

                Hinata tertawa kecil. “Penasaran, nih?” sindirnya.

                “Tidak, sama sekali tidak,” Ino memungkiri. Dia mengangkat bahu tak acuh. “Hanya ingin tahu.”

                “Sama saja, Ino!”

                Mungkin memang bukan hal yang buruk untuk saling berkirim pesan pada Sasuke. Hinata mulai merasa lega. Dia memang gadis pemalu.  

                “Omong-omong, siapa nama lengkapnya?” tanya Hinata sambil lalu.

                Ino tersenyum manis. “Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Kau baru tahu, ya?”

                Hinata terbelalak kaget.

**…**

**TBC**

**.**

**Preview untuk chapter depan:**

**“Wah, kulitmu putih dan mulus, Hinata. Kau tak ingin melihatnya, Sasuke?” goda Sakura seraya mengerling Sasuke. “A-anu, Dokter!” Hinata malu. Sasuke menahan diri supaya matanya tidak kemana-mana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:  Tuan Tampan  Dan Nona Pemalu  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: AU. Agak OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary:** **“Aku tidak akan membuka baju!”. “Aku tidak bisa memeriksamu kalau terhalang kain!”.“Me-mesum!”. “Duh, aku dokter! Kau pasien yang sulit!”. AU**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**Fire’s Note: Trims buat teman-teman yang sudah membaca cerita saya dan memberikan _feedback_. Yup, cerita saya ini agak OOC karena kali ini para tokohnya bukan lagi remaja berusia dua belas atau enam belas tahun. Mereka sudah dewasa dan memasuki dunia kerja, jadi ada banyak perubahan yang terjadi.  Terima kasih atas pengertiannya (smile). Salah saya memang, yang lupa mencantumkan _warning_ OOC di Chapter 1 kemarin. Selamat membaca!**

**…**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

                Pantas saja Hinata merasa pernah melihat Sasuke sebelumnya. Belum pernah bertemu sebenarnya, hanya saja gadis yang baru saja berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu melihat adanya kemiripan dokter itu dengan orang terpenting di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Wajar saja, karena ternyata Sasuke adalah adik Presiden Direkturnya, Itachi Uchiha. Dua pria itu sama-sama berambut legam dan bermata sewarna jelaga. Mereka sama-sama magnet bagi kaum hawa. Hanya sedikit perbedaan di antara Uchiha bersaudara itu. Itachi berambut panjang dan dikuncir, garis wajahnya lebih tegas dan ada dua garis di pipinya. Sang adik berambut pendek, seperti pantat ayam, dengan garis wajah yang lebih halus.

                Tak pernah sekali pun Hinata menyangka bakal berurusan dengan keluarga Presdirnya selain untuk urusan pekerjaan. Mendadak dia gemetar. Itachi Uchiha termasuk Presdir yang hebat. Di usianya yang masih muda dia sudah mampu membawahi ratusan karyawannya. Kebijakan yang diusungnya menguntungkan karyawannya. Hinata bersyukur bekerja di Uchiha Inc.  Bila ada karyawan yang berobat ke rumah sakit, seluruh biayanya ditanggung oleh perusahaan. Karena perusahaannya termasuk kelas wahid, gaji yang diterima pun sangat memuaskan. Memang Hinata sering pulang melebihi jam kerjanya, dan sebagai pekerja dengan jabatan agak tinggi, tidak ada uang lembur. Namun di akhir pekan jika terpaksa dia bekerja, barulah ada uang lembur yang setengah hari saja setara dengan gaji orang kebanyakan selama dua hari. Memikirkan bahwa dia berakrab ria dengan Sasuke membuat Hinata merasa janggal.

                “Tumben sendiri,” sapa Naruto Uzumaki. Pria itu duduk di depan Hinata. “Tidak keberatan, kan?” Kantin memang ramai saat istirahat tiba.

                Hinata segera tersenyum. Siapa sih yang tidak akan ikut-ikutan gembira bila bertemu Naruto? Si Pirang itu selalu terlihat sumringah. Suaranya lantang dan pembawaannya ceria. Bagi Hinata, pria itu ibarat cahaya: terang dan kadang menyilaukan. Matanya seperti langit, rambutnya keemasan dan kulitnya coklat. Tidak semua orang cocok dengan penampilan fisik seperti itu, dan Naruto termasuk sedikit orang yang beruntung. Dia pria yang menyenangkan. Dulunya Hinata menyangka Naruto dan Ino bersaudara. Mereka memiliki ciri fisik yang nyaris sama. Seraya tertawa lebar, keduanya menampik hal itu.

                “Tidak,” sahut Hinata pelan. “Kau sudah duduk sebelum kupersilahkan.”

                Naruto terkekeh. “Ino mana?”

                “Mungkin istirahat di kantornya,” jawab Hinata, menduga keberadaan kawannya.

                Naruto manggut-manggut. Dia menyesap kopi yang dibawanya. Pertanyaannya hampir membuat Hinata tersedak cappucinonya. “Kau dekat dengan Sasuke?”

                Hinata menunggu cairan coklat yang diminumnya benar-benar sampai di tenggorokan sebelum menyeka sudut mulutnya dengan sapu tangan ungunya. “Be-berita dari mana, tuh?” Dia balik bertanya.

                “Jawab dong!” pinta Naruto. Wajahnya tampak tertarik.

                Hinata berusaha mencegah warna pink menjalari wajahnya. “Aku tidak tahu kau dapat berita itu dari mana,” alis Hinata terangkat. Meski begitu Naruto tahu bahwa Ino-lah yang dimaksud secara halus. “Tidak, aku tidak dekat dengannya.” Hinata membuat tanda kutip dengan jari-jarinya. “Memang kau kenal Sasuke Uchiha?”

                Naruto tergelak. Beberapa orang di meja lain ikut tersenyum melihat polahnya. “Tidak hanya kenal,” jawabnya disela tawanya. “Waktu kecil kami rival.  Sering bertengkar dan berkelahi. Yah, begitulah. Kami saling mengenal sejak masih kanak-kanak. Dia anak menyebalkan, tahu tidak? Sok dan cuek, tapi banyak cewek yang suka.”

                Hinata tersenyum mendengar cerita Naruto. “Jadi, kau, Ino dan Sasuke berteman?”

                “Yap, kami sudah berteman sejak masih sekolah,” Naruto mengangguk. “Dulunya Ino ngefans banget padanya.”

                Hinata terbelalak. “Benarkah?”

                “Heeh, sama seperti cewek lainnya. Tapi akhirnya dia memilih cowok lain, tak kalah jenius dari Si Menyebalkan Sasuke, tapi malasnya minta ampun,” jelas Naruto. Mata indahnya menerawang.

                Sasuke tetap mengirimnya pesan. Kadang dia menelpon. Kadang Hinata tak ingin membalas pesannya, tapi mengingat dokter itu adalah adik bosnya, dengan segan Hinata mengurungkan niat. Hinata takut sikap acuhnya bakal berimbas pada pekerjaan. Yah, siapa tahu Sasuke mungkin akan cerita pada kakaknya…

                “Hatchi!” Hinata bersin. Matanya segera berair.

                “Musimnya memang tidak mengenakkan,” ujar Naruto.

                “Betul,” Hinata mengangguk, membuat kepalanya terasa berat.

                “Hati-hati, jangan sampai sakit,” kata pria yang lebih tua dari Hinata itu mengingatkan.

                “Aku juga tak ingin sakit. Cukup Ino saja minggu lalu,” tegas Hinata.

                “Tapi jangan khawatir,” cetus Naruto mendadak. Rautnya serius.

                Hinata heran. Barusan saja Naruto memperingatkannya soal kesehatan, detik berikutnya dia meminta Hinata supaya tenang. “Kenapa?”

                “Kalau kau sakit, ada Sasuke yang akan mengobati,” tukas Naruto. Ada gurauan dan kelicikan dalam seringainya.

                “Ah-ah, ti-tidak!” sanggah Hinata merah padam.

**…**

                Sebagai supervisor di departemen perencanaan produksi, pekerjaan yang ditangani Hinata sangat banyak dan menuntut ketelitian dan pikiran. Jam kerjanya dimulai dari jam setengah delapan pagi sampai jam lima sore, namun seringnya dia baru pulang jam tujuh. Bahkan pernah juga dia baru selesai bekerja setelah lewat tengah malam. Meski begitu toh dia tidak mengeluh. Bagi warga Jepang, bekerja harus sungguh-sungguh dan berdedikasi. Hinata sadar bahwa para manager tiap departemen pulang ke rumah jauh lebih larut daripada karyawan dengan status atau posisi di bawah mereka.

                Sering pula, Hinata berangkat ke peraduan dengan segudang pekerjaan berkelebatan di kepalanya. _Besok kerjaan mana yang harus diselesaikan? Kalau dipikir-pikir, kerjaan di kantor tidak ada habisnya_. Bahkan tidur pun serasa tidak tidur. Mimpi-mimpinya didominasi oleh urusan perusahaan. Jika esoknya ada rapat yang mengharuskan diadakan _teleconference_ , gadis Hyuuga itu akan terjaga sampai larut untuk mempelajari materi.

                Pernah sekali dia membuat kesalahan fatal.

                Uchiha Inc. memproduksi kabel dan piranti untuk mobil, baik untuk dalam negeri mau pun ekspor. Email dari perusahaan mana pun akan sampai terlebih dahulu pada Hinata, dengan tembusan pada managernya. Dia akan membuat perencanaan, mengirimkannya ke bagian produksi, kemudian ke departemen  _Quality Control (QC_ ) untuk diuji kualitasnya, dan pada akhirnya kembali lagi padanya. Suatu hari ada pesanan dari Australia, tapi Hinata keliru mengirimkannya ke Amerika. Tentu saja managernya memarahinya habis-habisan.

                “Kau ceroboh sekali!” hardik Deidara, managernya. Dari bagian wajahnya yang tidak tertutup rambut pirangnya, Hinata melihat wajahnya merah karena murka.

                “Maafkan saya,” ujar Hinata takut-takut. Dia sadar kesalahannya memang keterlaluan.

                “Seharusnya pesanan itu hanya sampai seminggu, sekarang molor jadi hampir tiga minggu,” cerocos Deidara pedas.

                Hinata berjengit. “Sa-saya akan lebih berhati-hati,” janjinya.

                “Perusahaan harus mengeluarkan uang ekstra gara-gara kecerobohanmu, Nona Hyuuga! Bayangkan kalau biaya pengiriman diambil dari gajimu! Kau mau bekerja tanpa digaji?” semprot sang manager.

                Hinata terdiam. “Saya _resign_ saja, kalau begitu. Saya tidak mau bekerja ta-tanpa digaji,” balasnya memberanikan diri.

                Deidara berdecak. “Itu tidak bertanggung jawab namanya!”

                Hinata tahu Deidara tidak akan memangkas gajinya. Managernya luar biasa muntab, tapi tentu saja ada batasan antara mengeluarkan muntahan kemarahan dengan keputusan yang diambil untuk menyelesaikan masalah. _Jangan mengambil keputusan ketika sedang marah, dan jangan berjanji dalam keadaan bahagia_. Prinsip itu benar-benar diterapkan dalam perusahaan itu. Untungnya Hinata tidak sampai harus menghadap Presdir. Walau nyentrik, Deidara manager yang baik. Tak seperti manager pemalas yang jika ada keluhan atau masalah langsung meminta si karyawan untuk langsung menghadap Presdir.

                Perpaduan beban kerja yang tak ringan dan cuaca yang tidak bersahabat membuat Hinata ambruk. Sepulang kerja dia ke klinik Haruno. Keluarganya punya dokter pribadi, namun tak ingin menunggu dan karena ingin segera mengobati flunya, Hinata mampir ke klinik yang pasiennya datang dan pergi itu. Klinik itu memiliki pasien yang banyak. Hinata tak terlalu ambil pusing. Dia tak keberatan berobat di mana pun asal cepat sembuh.

                Hinata sengaja tidak membawa mobil.  Dia tak ingin menyetir dalam kondisi yang kurang baik. Pagi tadi dia berangkat naik taksi, begitu pula ketika ke klinik sekarang. Setelah mengambil nomor antrian, dia menunggu. Ketika gilirannya tiba, Hinata beranjak dan menuju ruang periksa klinik…

                Dan mendapati dokter yang selalu mengiriminya pesan tiap hari.

                “Hinata?” Sasuke tak kalah terkejut. Di bawah sinar lampu kulitnya yang putih terlihat bagai porselen. Walau malam tiba, dia tetap kelihatan sesegar saat Hinata bertemu dengannya di pagi bersama Ino. Hinata semakin menyadari bahwa Sasuke memang dikaruniai ketampanan yang dahsyat.

                “Sa-“ Hinata nyaris berkata ‘Sasuke’. Namun dia menahan diri. “Malam, Dokter Uchiha.”

                Sasuke mengerutkan dahi mendengar sapaan gadis yang kerap dikiriminya pesan. Dalam pesan atau telpon, Hinata selalu memanggilnya ‘Sasuke’. Dia menghampiri Hinata yang mematung. “Haruskah aku memeriksamu sambil berdiri?”

                Hinata tersadar. Dia terlalu kaget sampai terpaku di dekat pintu. Gadis muda itu segera duduk di kursi depan meja Sasuke. Dia hanya berharap semoga wajahnya tidak bersemu merah. Hinata tidak menyimpan perasaan tertentu pada adik bosnya –kecuali sebal karena pesan yang bertubi-tubi. Tapi kikuk karena bertemu dengannya lagi dalam keadaan yang tidak direncanakan membuat Hinata canggung dan malu.

                “Apa keluhanmu?” tanya Sasuke. Walau suaranya terdengar resmi, pandangannya lembut.

                “Pusing, badan rasanya tidak enak,” jawab Hinata langsung.

                “Kuukur tekanan darahmu dulu,” pungkas Sasuke. Dia membebat lengan Hinata. Pria itu sengaja berlama-lama. Hinata mengernyit ketika lengannya tertekan. “Rendah sekali,” ujar Sasuke. “Hanya sembilan puluh.”

                “Ah, iya. Aku sering begadang akhir-akhir ini,” kata Hinata. Tanpa sadar dia memegang perutnya. Sasuke melihatnya.

                “Berbaringlah di dipan, aku periksa perutmu,” kata Sasuke.

                Hinata menegakkan kepala, mulai gugup. “Perut…ku…?” Dia tak beranjak sampai Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya. “Aku tidak apa-apa, kok.”

                “Kalau baik-baik saja, kau tidak akan sampai di klinik ini,” ucap Sasuke dengan nada sabar.

                “Berikan saja aku obat,” Hinata mulai panik.

                “Aku tidak bisa sembarangan memberimu obat,” balas Sasuke tegas. “Ayolah, Hinata.”

                “Maksudmu, aku harus mem-membuka blazerku?”

                Sasuke mendengus. “Apa ada cara lain?”

                “Ti-tidak mau!” Hinata bangkit.

                “Apa?”

                “Aku tidak akan membuka baju!”

                “Aku tidak bisa memeriksamu kalau terhalang kain!”

                “Me-mesum!”

                “Duh, aku dokter! Kau pasien yang sulit!”

                “Wah wah, ada apa ini?” Seorang wanita cantik berambut pink masuk lewat pintu dalam. Seperti Sasuke, dia juga seorang dokter.

                “Hanya seorang pasien yang menolak diperiksa,” jawab Sasuke datar.

                Hinata malu. Sepertinya dokter yang baru muncul itu maklum keadaan Hinata. “Aku saja yang memeriksamu, bagaimana? Namaku Dokter Sakura Haruno.”

                “I-iya, kau saja, Dokter Haruno.”

                Sakura memerintahkan Hinata berbaring di dipan. Sasuke mengucapkan beberapa patah kata padanya, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura. Dia menangkap pandangan panik Hinata. Sekali lihat gadis berambut panjang itu, Sakura tahu Hinata tipe wanita pemalu. “Jangan mencuri lihat, lho, Sasuke,” tuturnya, tak tahan untuk tidak menggoda pasien dan dokter lainnya.

                Sasuke menggerutu.

                Dokter berambut unik itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata. Dia mulai menekan perut atas Hinata. “Siapa namamu? Temannya Sasuke?” tanyanya ramah.

                “Hinata Hyuuga,” Hinata mencoba kooperatif. Lagi-lagi dia berjengit saat perutnya ditekan. “Iya, aku temannya.” Kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan sedikit keraguan.

                “Ah, aku pernah dengar namamu,” kata Sakura. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum jahil. “Eh, kulitmu bagus, Nona Hyuuga,” ucapnya keras-keras. “Seputih susu, mulus lagi. Bikin iri, deh.”

                Wajah Hinata lebih menyala dari rambut Sakura. “Dok-dokter!” serunya.

                Telinga Sasuke tegak. Sekuat tenaga dia tidak mengerling ke arah dua wanita itu. Dia tahu Hinata berkulit putih, jauh lebih putih dari Sakura mau pun Ino. Sebenarnya mendengar komentar Sakura tentang betapa mulusnya gadis yang lebih muda itu membuatnya sedikit tersiksa. Sasuke ingin melihat dan menyentuhnya sendiri!

                “Sakura!” tegurnya.

                Sakura tertawa pelan. “Darah rendah dan maag. Jangan makan yang pedas dan masam. Kurangi kopi. Aku akan memberimu vitamin. Biar Dokter Uchiha yang menyiapkannya.”

                “Terima kasih,” cetus Hinata, lega. Dia turun dan memakai sepatunya. Sakura sudah menghilang ke balik pintu dalam. Tak punya pilihan lain, Hinata menuju kursi. Dia merasa kikuk.

                “Minum obat ini tiga kali sehari,” Sasuke memberi instruksi. “Setelah makan. Jangan sampai telat.”

                “Baik.”

                Sasuke mengangguk. Ketika Hinata bangkit, dia juga ikut bergerak. “Aku tak mengira akan bertemu dengamu di sini.”

                “Kukira kau dokter full time di Konoha Hospital,” gumam Hinata.

                “Hn! Kadang aku membantu Sakura. Lagi pula, aku di sini saat shift di rumah sakit berakhir.” Sasuke mengikuti Hinata sampai depan klinik. Ketika berpapasan dengan Sakura, dia melambai. “Naik apa ke sini?”

                “Taksi.”

                “Kuantar kau pulang, kalau begitu,” putus Sasuke.

                “Eh?” Hinata terhenyak. “Tidak usah, terima kasih,” tolaknya segera.

                “Tak apa. Pasiennya tidak banyak. Sakura dan seorang perawat magang mampu menangani mereka.”

                “Dokter Uchiha, aku bisa pulang sendiri naik taksi atau minta jemput sepupuku,” protes Hinata, tak enak dengan tawaran Sasuke.

                Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan gadis itu. Wajahnya tenang namun matanya berkilat. Tubuhnya yang menjulang menaungi profil kecil gadis yang menatapnya bingung. “Kau bekerja di Uchiha Inc.?”

                Seketika Hinata pias. “Betul,” sahutnya gelisah, tidak suka ke mana Sasuke membawa arah pembicaraan ini.

                “Itachi pernah cerita tentang seorang supervisor baru. Katanya dia manis dan rajin. Hn, sepertinya kakakku juga cerita tentang Amerika dan negara di benua lain, tapi aku tak ingat detilnya,” cerita Sasuke santai. “Lho, kau makin pucat. Aku tak bisa membiarkan karyawan perusahaan Itachi begitu saja. Nah, itu mobilku.”

                Retoris! Tentu saja Hinata pucat bukan karena tak enak badan. Benar-benar deh, menolak atau menerima tawaran Sasuke untuk mengantarnya pulang sama dengan makan buah simalakama. Sama-sama menyeretnya ke situasi tak nyaman. Rasanya tak berdaya dengan seekor harimau culas  membimbingnya. Hinata bersedia bersumpah bahwa kedua Uchiha yang diketahuinya sama-sama cerdas dan licik. Mereka tahu bagaimana meraih yang diinginkan.

                “Omong-omong, yang konsisten, _Hinata_. Panggil aku dengan namaku saja, tidak usah pakai embel-embel gelar atau nama keluarga.”

                Ugh!

**…**

**TBC**

**.**

.

**Preview untuk chapter selanjutnya:**

**“Ini, ada titipan dari Sasuke yang tak sempat diberikannya tadi malam,” ujar Itachi kalem. “Sabun?” Hinata takjub. Jadi, Presdirnya yang terhormat memanggilnya hanya untuk memberinya sabun sehat? Berurusan dengan Uchiha diluar kepentingan pekerjaan bisa jadi mimpi buruk!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:  Tuan Tampan  Dan Nona Pemalu  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: AU. Agak OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary:** **Jadi… Si Presdir, pria dengan tampuk jabatan paling top di perusahaan, memanggilnya hanya untuk memberikan sabun titipan adiknya? Duo Uchiha bersaudara ini membuat Hinata tak habis pikir. AU**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**…**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

                “Kyaa… Gimana dengan Sasuke, sudah sejauh mana?”

                Hinata tercengang. Baru saja waktu istirahat tiba, Ino sudah menghambur ke departemennya dan membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata takjub. “Sejauh apa, maksudnya?” tanyanya tak mengerti.

                Mata Ino berkilat-kilat, pertanda sedang bersemangat. “Duh, pura-pura tidak tahu, lagi! Kau dan Sasuke sudah lebih dari teman, kan? Kemarin dia mengantarmu pulang, kan?” cetus gadis pirang itu tanpa jeda.

                Hinata mulai mengerti. “Tidak, Ino, kami tidak lebih dari teman,” tandasnya tegas. “Dan bagaimana kau tahu kemarin aku diantar?” Gadis muda itu mulai curiga. Tapi sebagai seorang Hyuuga, Hinata tidak menampakkannya. Kecurigaan dan penasarannya tertutupi oleh wajah kalemnya. “Sasuke bilang padamu?”

                Ino terkikik. Beberapa bulan dia mengenal Hinata, sedikit banyak dia tahu karakter gadis itu. Pemalu tapi lugas. “Bukan Sasuke. Sakura yang mengatakannya.”

                “Dokter Haruno?” Hinata teringat dokter yang memeriksanya kemarin. “Yang berambut pink?”

                Ino memutar mata. “Mana lagi!”

                “Kau kenal?” tanya Hinata.

                “Aku, Sasuke dan Sakura teman seangkatan saat sekolah dulu,” jawab Ino, mengangkat bahu. “Sasuke populer, lho,” sambungnya, menggoda Hinata.

                Kalimat Ino menggugah ingatan Hinata: sama persis dengan komentar Naruto. “Kalau begitu, aku tak tahu apa yang dilihatnya padaku,” gumam Hinata pelan. Tanpa sadar dia merapikan blazer ungu mudanya.

                Ino mendelik, membuat bola matanya makin terlihat besar. “Hei, tak perlu rendah diri begitu! Kau _girly_ banget, Hinata. Tipe perempuan Jepang tradisional yang anggun,” tambahnya tulus.

                Hinata tertawa kecil. “Begitu, ya.”

                Ino terlihat berpikir. “Yah, pendapat tiap orang beda, sih. Mungkin Sasuke tertarik padamu karena kau tampak tidak tertarik padanya. Baginya kau menarik.”

                “Ino, dia tidak menyatakan tertarik atau apa,” potong Hinata cepat, tidak ingin Ino menganalisa bermacam-macam.

                “Percayalah! Kalau tidak tertarik, dia tak akan membanting harga dirinya dengan meminta nomormu padaku, agresif melakukan kontak denganmu atau bahkan nekat mengantarmu pulang saat sedang kerja membanting tulang,” tukas Ino panjang lebar.

                Menurut Hinata, Ino terdengar mendramatisir dan hiperbolis! Kedengarannya Sasuke Uchiha, adik Presdirnya ini, termasuk angkuh dan dingin.

                “Pokoknya, kalau ada perkembangan, kasih tahu aku, lho,” Ino mengedipkan mata jenaka.

                Barulah Hinata sadar. Ino Yamanaka, si supervisor bertampang yahud dan cerdas dari departemen sebelah, adalah biang gossip hebat.

**…**

                “Miss Hyuuga, kali ini mungkin kita akan pulang telat seperti biasa,” kata Deidara memberitahu.

                Hinata mendongak dari laptopnya. Dia mengangguk. Order piranti dan kabel yang masuk perusahaan memang luar biasa tinggi akhir-akhir ini. Email Hinata selalu penuh oleh pesanan. “Baik, Mister Deidara,” balasnya singkat. Dia sudah maklum. Bagian produksi yang selalu tepat waktu. Sama seperti supervisor lain, jam kerjanya dari pagi sampai sore. Tapi karena makin tinggi jabatan, tugas yang diemban juga semakin berat. Dia tak kaget kalau dia pulang terlambat.

                “Nanti ada acara di rumah Presdir,” ujar sang manager. “Makan malam. Seluruh manager dan supervisor diundang.”

                Kali ini Hinata mengalihkan mata dari laptop sepenuhnya. “Kok saya baru tahu,” gumam Hinata.

                Deidara melambaikan tangan. “Mendadak memang. Mungkin ada yang akan disampaikan oleh Presdir sendiri.”

                Hinata melirik jam tangan mungilnya. Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum jam 7. Dulu sekali dia selalu gugup berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Itachi Uchiha, terlebih ketika gadis itu yang mengadakan rapat sekaligus _teleconference_. Sang Presdir adalah pria yang berwibawa. Tatapan mata hitamnya seolah menembus kalbu. Air mukanya selalu tenang. Walau begitu, dia tampak penuh perhatian tiap Hinata atau _representative_ lain menyampaikan materi atau pesanan pelanggan yang meminta piranti baru untuk mobil mereka.

                Kali ini Ino dan Hinata menumpang mobil Naruto.

                “Aku kelihatan cantik, tidak?” tanya Ino entah untuk yang kesekian kali.

                “Sempurna seperti biasanya,” jawab Hinata, lelah.

                “Bohong, tuh,” cetus Naruto ceria.

                Ino cemberut. Sekali lagi dia memeriksa cermin kecilnya, memastikan maskaranya menempel sempurna pada bulu mata, warna eye shadow sudah tepat dan akhirnya melirik kaca depan Naruto. Hinata tak mengerti kenapa Ino heboh soal penampilan. Gadis itu yakin, memakai apa pun, tanpa make-up atau tidak, Ino tetap cantik.

                “Uchiha bersaudara luar biasa ganteng,” Ino mendesah.

                Hinata setuju dalam hati. “Kuperhatikan, Presdir dan Sasuke sama-sama berambut dan bermata hitam.”

                “Keturunan,” Ino mengibaskan tangan. “Mereka keren semua.”

                “Kecuali Sasuke,” gerutu Naruto.

                “Itu karena kau iri,” tunjuk Ino.

                “Maaf saja!” elak Naruto cepat.

                “Kalian semua kelihatan akrab,” kata Hinata menimpali. Dia senang melihat mereka saling melempar celaan dan gurauan.

                “Teman lama, sih,” Ino nyengir.

                Kata ‘besar’ terasa sangat tidak cocok dengan ungkapan untuk kediaman Uchiha. Mengatakan bahwa rumah yang mereka tuju sangat besar terdengar seperti mencemoh, karena kediaman itu layaknya istana. Megah. Taman indah yang luas, gerbang yang terkesan angkuh. ‘Wow!’ kira-kira adalah seruan yang pas.

                Sudah ada staff lain di ruang yang memang sepertinya khusus untuk menjamu tamu. Buket mawar dan lilin menghiasi tiap meja. Jelas sekali linen terbaik yang dihamparkan di meja dan kursi.

                “Tuh, orang tua Presdir,” bisik Ino, menunjuk ke meja di ujung.

                Hinata menoleh. Ada seorang pria separuh baya sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Itachi. Dia tampak tegas, wajahnya yang masih tampan matang oleh umur dan pengalaman. Di sampingnya duduk dengan anggun seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam legam. Wanita itu perwujudan impian tiap wanita yang menginginkan masih tampak belia dan cantik diusia yang mencapai separuh abad. Nyonya Uchiha itu menatap sayang pada…

                Sasuke!

                Nyaris saja Hinata batuk karena tersedak ludah sendiri. Karena judul acara itu adalah makan malam bersama Presdir, Hinata berpikir nantinya hanya ada staff Uchiha Inc. Nyatanya keluarga sang bos hadir semua.

                Naruto melambai pada Sasuke. Dokter itu mengangguk, kemudian mengalihkan mata pada gadis di sebelah Naruto. Sayangnya saat itu Hinata ngobrol dengan Iruka. Sasuke memutar mata. Sebagai sahabat karibnya, Naruto tahu maksudnya. Ogah-ogahan dia menjawil pundak Hinata dan mengacungkan jari.

                Hinata memaksakan senyum ketika mata putih-lavendernya bertemu Sasuke. Pria itu melambai. Yang membuat Hinata kaget, Sasuke menoleh pada ibunya, menunjuk Hinata dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Nyonya Uchiha tersenyum pada putra bungsunya.

                Cepat-cepat Hinata mengalihkan mata, tak ingin menebak apa yang diceritakan Sasuke pada sang ibu. Namun perasaannya mengatakan dia sedang diamati. Jika benar yang dikatakan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya bahwa Sasuke adalah _a cold bastard_ , maka gadis itu sangsi dengan tujuan Sasuke yang mengajaknya berkorespondensi melalui pesan. Hinata sadar, seumuran Sasuke bukan saatnya untuk main-main atau iseng. Pria dua puluh enam tahun itu pasti memiliki maksud padanya. Hanya saja Hinata tak yakin, terlebih pria idamannya jelas bukan yang anteng sepertinya. Gadis itu melirik Naruto. Pria pirang itu sudah menarik perhatiannya semenjak dia masuk Uchiha Inc. Ceria dan riang, itulah yang dicari Hinata.

                Hinata mencuri pandang ke meja Presdir. Nyonya Uchiha melayangkan senyum tipis. Terhenyak, Hinata hampir memekik. Dia lekas menganggukkan kepala.

                “Kelihatannya Nyonya Uchiha menyukaimu,” goda Naruto. “Siap-siap masuk ke keluarga Uchiha,” imbuhnya, membuat Hinata memerah.

                Ino nyaris membuka mulut, ikut menimpali kawannya, ketika Itachi berdiri. Otomatis semua perhatian terarah padanya. Pria berkuncir itu menatap meja dengan puluhan staffnya sebelum membuka mulut.

                “Selamat malam. Terima kasih atas kesediaan hadirin di acara ini. Saya sadar undangan untuk makan malam ini datang tiba-tiba, tapi ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya sampaikan,” ucapnya. Suaranya dalam dan halus. Ketika dia bicara, tak ada gerakan tak berarti yang dilakukan karyawannya, sekecil apa pun. Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya. “Selama beberapa pekan ini, pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan datang bertubi-tubi, sedang kita tahu bahwa jam kerja kita lazimnya adalah delapan jam.”

                Tanpa sadar Hinata mengangguk pelan. Suasana yang tadinya penuh celoteh itu sekarang khidmat. Semua kepala memandang Itachi. Yang perlu dilakukan Presdir itu untuk mendapatkan perhatian adalah mengucapkan beberapa kata dan mengedarkan mata.

                “Karena itu, perusahaan memutuskan memberi _reward_ pada hadirin, staff Uchiha Inc. Hari Sabtu pekan depan, kita akan mengadakan wisata ke Central Park.”

                Seruan pelan segera terdengar. Jelas sekali para staff itu gembira.

                Itachi menyunggingkan senyum sejuta Yen-nya. Dia tidak pelit senyum, tapi hanya ada sedikit orang yang beruntung mendapatkannya. “Silahkan ajak anggota keluarga. Karena wisata ini diperuntukkan bagi staff dan keluarga, maka perusahaan memutuskan tidak akan mengadakan perjalanan jauh dan tidak menginap.”

                Tepuk tangan antusias bergema di ruangan luas itu. Setelah Itachi memberikan ucapan terima kasih dan pemberitahuan mengenai perjalanan bertema keluarga, hidangan makan malam kemudian tersaji.

                “Siapa yang kau ajak, Hinata?” tanya Ino bersemangat.

                “Uhm…” Hanabi, adiknya, adalah orang yang pertama kali muncul di kepala Hinata. “Mungkin adikku.”

                “Ajak saja ayahmu,” usul Naruto disertai cengiran, membuat Hinata terkesiap. Jelas sekali taman hiburan bukan tempat yang bakal didatangi Mister Hyuuga dengan senang hati. Membayangkan sang ayah memekik kencang-kencang  di _roller coaster_ , bertahan di arena rodeo atau bergelantungan di _flying fox_ sungguh sama besar kemungkinannya dengan Presdir memotong rambut panjangnya. Hinata bergidik sendiri.

                “Kalau kau, Naruto?” Hinata bertanya sembari berusaha mengusir imajinasinya jauh-jauh.

                Naruto tersenyum lebar. Matanya bersinar. Bahkan lampu di atas mereka terpantul di mata jernihnya. “Aku mengajak Gaara,” jawabnya bahagia.

                Belum sempat Hinata berkata lagi, Iruka bangkit. Yang membuat Hinata menoleh dengan kecepatan yang membuat lehernya berderak mengkhawatirkan adalah penghuni baru kursi pria berambut coklat itu.

                “Yo, Teme!” sambut Naruto lantang.

                Sasuke menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. “Dobe.” Dia menoleh dan menyapa gadis yang terpana di sebelahnya. “Hinata.”

                Sesaat Hinata terdiam, tidak menyangka Sasuke bakal menghampiri meja mereka. “Kau…tidak kerja?” tanyanya berbasa-basi. Bukan kalimat itu yang hendak diucapkannya. Seharusnya tadi dia berkata ‘Hai’ saja. Hinata merutuk dalam hati. Melihat Sasuke bersama keluarganya saja sudah membuat Hinata tak nyaman, terlebih mendapatinya di meja yang sama, entah kenapa Hinata merasa gugup.

                Sasuke menggeleng. “Hn. Shiftku berakhir jam dua lalu.”

                “Jangan bilang kau ke meja kami hanya untuk mendekati Nona Hyuuga ini,”  pancing Ino. Walau lagaknya tenang, radar penangkap berita untuk digosipkan di kepalanya sudah menyala  sedari tadi, sejak menyadari kawan lamanya itu ikut acara makan malam.

                Si bungsu Uchiha itu mengirimkan tatapan yang mampu membelah  pohon bambu. Hinata yakin dia akan mengkerut ketakutan jika menerimanya, namun sepertinya Ino sudah kebal. Nona Yamanaka ini memiliki nyali baja!

                Hinata bersyukur suasana di mejanya tidak canggung. Sasuke tak hanya ngobrol dengannya, melainkan juga dengan dua kawan lamanya.

                “Lho, kau tak mengenalkan Hinata pada orang tuamu?” cecar Naruto tanpa ampun.

                Hinata hanya berdoa semoga tidak ada yang repot-repot memperhatikannya karena dia yakin, wajahnya seperti kepiting matang.

                “Jangan membuatnya takut, Dobe!” bantah Sasuke tenang.

                Hinata menghembuskan napas lega. Dia balas menatap Sasuke. Matanya yang unik menyampaikan terima kasih. Duo pirang itu memang kompak mengejarnya dengan gurauan mengenai Sasuke.

                Sasuke tersenyum, membuat Ino dan Naruto melotot tak percaya. Sasuke, si Sasuke yang waktu sekolah sehangat _freezer_ itu mampu tersenyum manis? Oh oh, mungkin Global Warming akan segera berakhir.

                “Ibuku sudah tahu tentang Hinata, kok,” lanjut Sasuke ramah.

                Hinata memucat.

**…**

                Sepanjang koridor menuju kantor Presdir, mulut Hinata terkatup rapat dan hatinya komat-kamit, melantunkan doa supaya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hari masih pagi namun Itachi sudah memintanya menghadap. Gadis itu menimbang-nimbang, apakah ada kesalahan yang akhir-akhir ini dilakukannya. Dia berani bersumpah sebelum mengirimkan pesanan ke negara yang dituju, dia sudah membaca email pemesanan paling tidak delapan kali, sudah memeriksa piranti dari departemen _Quality Control_ berulang-ulang. Dia tak lagi keliru mengirimkan pesanan ke negara lain. Meski gugup luar biasa dan sudah melakukan _flash back_ tentang memorinya mengenai pekerjaan, Hinata tak juga menemukan kesalahannya.

                Langkahnya makin terasa berat. Jelas sekali baginya menghadap Itachi bagaikan momok di tengah malam. Hinata menyilangkan jari, mengharap keberuntungan. Seraya menghirup napas sampai paru-parunya sesak, dia mengetuk pintu.

                “Masuk!”

                Itachi mengangkat mata dari laptopnya. Menyimak raut mukanya yang kalem membuat Hinata merasa sedikit lega. Tampang bosnya itu bukan tampang bos yang marah atau akan memarahi karyawannya. Tapi, Hinata mengingat-ingat, Sasuke kemarin juga berwajah tenang namun mampu membuat Hinata pucat, merona dan malu silih berganti. Semoga, doanya, rupa Presdir tidak menipu seperti rupa adiknya.

                Hinata duduk, takut-takut. “Mister Uchiha,” sapanya.

                Itachi mengangguk. “Miss Hyuuga…”

                _Aduh, jangan ada teguran. Jangan ada._

                “Ada yang musti kusampaikan.”

                Tanpa sadar tangan Hinata terkepal erat-erat.

                “Tidak perlu gugup,” Itachi melanjutkan. Suaranya terdengar santai namun tetap berwibawa. “Aku memanggilmu bukan karena ada kesalahan. Omong-omong, kau sudah tahu bedanya Amerika dan Australia?”

                Wah wah.

                Itachi meraih tas karton di samping kakinya dan meletakkannya di meja. “Ini untukmu.”

                Terkejut, Hinata mengambilnya. Dia penasaran, kira-kira apa yang diberikan sang Presdir. “Sabun?” serunya takjub. Di tas itu ada berbagai sabun. Ada sabun mandi, sabun tangan dan sabun kesehatan. Walau merknya berbeda, perusahaannya sama. “Anda memberi saya sabun?”

                Kali ini Itachi menatapnya dengan mata penuh tawa. “Bukan, itu dari Sasuke. Dia lupa memberinya padamu tadi malam.”

                Jadi… Si Presdir, pria dengan tampuk jabatan paling top di perusahaan, memanggilnya hanya untuk memberikan sabun titipan adiknya? Duo Uchiha bersaudara ini membuat Hinata tak habis pikir.

                “Terima kasih,” Hinata hampir terbata. Hanya saja, yang membuatnya terkesiap luar biasa adalah mendapati Itachi melayangkan senyumnya. Bukan senyum seorang Presdir pada salah satu supervisornya, melainkan senyum seseorang yang menyambut keluarganya.

**…**

                “Kenapa kau memberiku sabun?” tanya Hinata langsung ketika Sasuke menelponnya saat jam istirahat.

                “Aku ingin kulit putihmu yang seperti susu itu terawat dengan baik,” jawab Sasuke ringan.

                Hinata tidak berani memandang kaca di depan kursinya. Tidak mau melihat wajahnya yang pasti sudah lebih menyala dari Dokter Haruno. “Kau!” Yang membuat Hinata malu, Ino tahu kiriman dari Sasuke dan meledeknya habis-habisan. “Jangan bicara seperti ku-kulitku tidak terawat!” cecarnya kemudian, malu soal komentar tentang kulitnya.

                 “Hn!”

                Hinata yakin ada tawa dalam suara Sasuke.

                “Aku malu pada Presdir,” sambung Hinata, ingat dengan rupa Presdirnya yang hendak tertawa, senyum atau dua-duanya tadi.

                “Itachi mempermalukanmu?”

                “Kau tahu sendiri kenapa!”

                “Itachi tidak masalah, tuh.”

                Hinata mengeluh.

**…**

**TBC**

**…**

**Preview chapter depan: “Hinata tidur terus, sih, dari Konoha sampai Suna,” ujar Iruka yang tadinya duduk di sebelah Hinata di bis. “Aku juga mau, lho, lihat wajah Hinata yang sedang tidur,” imbuh Sasuke dengan seringai. Nyatanya di perjalanan pulang Sasuke-lah yang terus tidur.**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:  Tuan Tampan  Dan Nona Pemalu  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: AU. Agak OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary: Naruto terkekeh. “Demi kamu, lho, dia sampai bela-belain tidak istirahat setelah shift malam. Makanya, nanti sambutlah Mister Sasuke Uchiha dengan tangan terbuka lebar.”. “Itu artinya memeluk, ya, Pa?” Gaara menimpali ayahnya**. **AU**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**…**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

                “Sista, sabun di rumah kita kan tidak kurang-kurang,” seru Hanabi takjub. Gadis muda itu melongo melihat banyaknya sabun, baik yang _liquid_ maupun _solid_ , dari tas karton di kamar kakaknya.

                Hinata tersenyum masam. Dia merebahkan diri di ranjang, penat. “Aku tidak beli,” ujarnya lemah.

                Hanabi melirik sang kakak dengan mata usil. “Ah, dari penggemar, ya?”

                Hinata tertawa. Hanabi hanya terpaut beberapa tahun darinya. Sama seperti Hinata, si bungsu ini juga kalem dan lembut, namun lebih ceria beberapa level di atas si sulung. Daripada mirip Hinata, si adik ini jauh lebih mirip dengan sepupu mereka, Neji. Hanabi tidak memiliki rambut indigo. Seperti Neji, rambutnya coklat seperti sungai sehabis banjir. Sama seperti keluarga Hyuuga lain, mata mereka unik dan menyeramkan.

                “Orang mana, Sist?” cecar Hanabi penasaran. Ketika Hinata pura-pura tidur, dia naik dan menggelitik kakaknya.

                “Adik Presdirku,” tak tahan dengan geli di pinggangnya, Hinata menyerah. Setelah tertawa sampai lemas, dia menjawab Hanabi.

                “Wah, hebat,” kata Hanabi. “Bisa bertemu tiap hari, dong.”

                “Tidak, dia kerja di tempat lain,” bantah Hinata.

                Hanabi tercenung. “Calon pacar atau sudah pacaran, nih? Kok tidak bilang-bilang, sih?” Hanabi setengah menggerutu.

                Muka Hinata semerah sabun batangan yang baru dikeluarkan Hanabi. “Ki-kita teman, kok.”

                “Teman tapi mesra atau teman-yang-belum-mesra?” kejar sang adik, menyudutkan kakaknya yang tergagap.

                “Teman biasa!” balas Hinata, lebih keras dari yang dimaksudnya.

                Hanabi cekikikan. “Pasti teman tidak biasa. Habis, kau sampai gagap begitu, Sista,” tunjuk Hanabi.

                Hinata bangga memiliki adik yang cerdas, tapi kadang kala Hanabi terlalu cerdas sampai-sampai susah mau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari si bungsu itu. “Yah, tidak biasa, sih,” kata Hinata mengaku seraya memainkan renda bantal. “Orangnya tidak biasa. Kira-kira tiga tahun lebih tua dariku. Rambutnya tidak lumrah, seperti pantat ayam di peternakan yang pernah kita kunjungi.” Hanabi menatap tidak percaya. “Kelakuannya juga tidak lazim. Bisa-bisanya titip sabun ke kakak laki-lakinya. Celakanya, itu Presdirku. Aku malu. Kalau lantai punya mulut, mau, deh, aku terjun,” curhat supervisor muda itu.

                “Nah, karena tidak lazim itu makanya jadi luar biasa,” celetuk Hanabi tergelak.

                “Apanya yang luar biasa?”

                Kemunculan Mister Hyuuga membungkam gelak tawa mereka. Sang ayah menaikkan sebelah alis, tangannya masih di kenop pintu yang terbuka.

                “Ayah!” pekik mereka, terlambat.

                “Para gadis, malam sudah larut. Kalau tawa kalian membangunkan tetangga, kalian yang akan Ayah suruh menemui pak polisi yang datang karena komplain tetangga yang terganggu,” kata sang ayah kalem.

                “Ayah, tawa kami hanya satu oktaf. Aku lagi bercanda sama Kakak, nih,” balas Hanabi, tidak gentar dengan ancaman main-main ayahnya. Di depan ayah mereka yang sangat konvensional, Hanabi kembali memanggil Hinata ‘Kakak’, bukan ‘Sista’.

                Tentu saja tak akan ada tetangga yang merasa terganggu seberisik apa pun suara dari rumah Hyuuga, karena area rumah itu luas. Tetangga terdekat pun masih beberapa meter dari gerbang.

                “Makin besar, kalian makin berisik,” imbuh pria itu. Ada seulas senyum di wajah tampannya.

                Hinata nyengir.

                “Nona-nona muda, tawanya jangan keras-keras, terdengar dari lantai bawah,” setelah memperingatkan dan mengucapkan selamat malam, Mister Hyuuga menutup pintu dan turun.

                “Ayah tidak segalak saat kita masih kecil,” tukas Hinata pelan, dalam hati membandingkan sekarang dan bertahun-tahun lalu.

                Hanabi mengangguk. “Maklum, kita tambah besar, sih. Eh, tapi Ayah tetap tidak membolehkanku pacaran, lho.”

                “Itu karena sebentar lagi kau ujian nasional,” sahut Hinata. Dia bangkit dan membereskan sabun-sabun yang berserakan di karpet.

                “Kak Neji juga galak. Mungkin kalau tua, dia bakal seperti Ayah,” cetus Hanabi sambil memandang langit-langit.

                “Mungkin,” balas Hinata.

                “Eh, Kak, kalau Kak Neji tahu ada yang mendekatimu, kira-kira apa yang bakal dilakukannya?” kata Hanabi tiba-tiba. “Apa dia akan menguji kelayakan adik Presdirmu untuk jadi kandidat pacarmu?”

                Hinata membeku. Oh oh, para pria Hyuuga memang menakutkan.

**…**

                Hanabi tidak bisa menemani Hinata ke taman hiburan yang dituju perusahaan sang kakak. Ada jadwal _try out_ di _cram school_ -nya. Tidak mungkin mengajak Neji karena dia keluar kota. Lebih mustahil lagi mengajak ayahnya. Karena itu Hinata sendirian.

                Ada dua bis besar yang disediakan. Bis itu berangkat dari depan rumah Itachi.

                “Siapa yang kau ajak?” tanya Iruka. Manager _Quality Control_ itu pria yang sangat menyenangkan. Orangnya masih muda, berkulit sawo matang dan tinggi. Wajahnya biasa saja namun tidak membosankan. Ada segaris luka di hidungnya. Jika ditanya kenapa warna kulitnya kecoklatan, dia menjawab bahwa neneknya berasal dari daerah tropis. Banyak yang rela merogoh kocek dalam-dalam supaya bisa memiliki kulit sepertinya.

                “Tidak ada, semuanya sibuk,” jawab Hinata, tersenyum kecut.

                “Nanti duduk di sebelahku saja,” ujar Iruka menawarkan.

                “Haik, terima kasih.” Hinata tersenyum sumringah.

                “Sama-sama,” Iruka ikut tersenyum. Senyumnya makin lebar ketika sekelebatan merah berlarian dekat kakinya. “Gaara, tumben tidak pakai baju merah,” sapanya.

                “Kata Papa, biar nanti tidak panas,” balas Gaara datar. “Iya, kan, Pa?” celetuknya nyaring, minta persetujuan.

                Naruto berlari kecil. Dia membawa tas bepergian besar. Denimnya membungkus kakinya dengan sempurna. Kaus oranye yang dipakainya tampak menyala. Dari seberang pun tak akan ada yang tidak melihatnya. Naruto ini, batin Hinata, memiliki banyak kasus yang unik. Penampilannya nyentrik. Jika melihat pipinya, orang akan ingat dengan rubah. Warna pakaian yang dipakainya ngejreng, namun sangat serasi dengannya. Apa yang aneh bila dikenakan orang lain itu seolah memang diciptakan hanya untuknya.

                “Papa,” Gaara mengulurkan tangan. Naruto langsung menyambutnya dan menggendongnya, paham yang dimintanya.

                Hinata kaget setengah mati. Dia megap-megap. “Dia…anakmu?” tanyanya tak percaya.

                Naruto nyengir lebar. “Yap.”

                “Aku anak Papa,” tukas Gaara menimpali. Mata hijaunya balas menatap Hinata.

                Gadis itu tercengang. Gaara, bocah ini, kira-kira usianya lima tahunan. Wajahnya berbeda sekali dengan Naruto. Gaara berambut merah menyala, matanya hijau. Posturnya kecil. Bocah itu kebalikan Naruto yang ceria dan ceriwis. Mungkin gen ibunya lebih dominan.

                “Kau sudah menikah?” tanya Hinata ragu.

                Iruka yang mendengarnya tertawa. “Sini, aku bantu membawakan tasmu,” ujarnya.

                “Trims, Iruka-san. Susah membawa tas sambil menggendong Gaara. Kau tambah berat sih,” kata Naruto. Dengan penuh sayang dia mencium pipi Gaara.

                “Aku tidak berat, Papa,” protes si anak. Tak urung dia tersenyum geli ketika Naruto menggelitik pipinya.

                Naruto menoleh pada gadis berbaju ungu muda yang tercengang itu. “Tidak, aku belum menikah,” jawabnya sejurus kemudian. “Aku masih single, lho. Masih bujangan, _bachelor, available_ ,” tukas Naruto bergurau.

                Mungkin saja bocah laki-laki itu anak Naruto dengan pacarnya, batin Hinata, masih kaget. Sepertinya tahu apa yang dipikirkan rekan kerjanya, Naruto berbisik, “Aku mengadopsinya.”

                Mulut Hinata membentuk huruf ‘O’. “Pantas, kok,” ujarnya tulus.

                Naruto tersenyum.

                Selama berteman, Naruto tidak pernah menyinggung soal statusnya sebagai ayah. Rasa-rasanya Hinata pernah mendengar nama Gaara disebut, tapi tidak pernah mengira bahwa itu nama anak adopsi Naruto. Meski begitu, Hinata tidak berbasa-basi saat mengatakan Naruto pantas jadi ayah Gaara. Dari gerak-gerik dan bahasa tubuhnya, terlihat jelas bahwa Naruto sangat menyayangi bocah yang walau menggemaskan namun agak menyeramkan itu.

                Setengah sembilan, rombongan Uchiha Inc. itu berangkat. Sengaja perusahaan memilih taman hiburan di kota sebelah, namun jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya dua jam dari Konoha. Karena wisata itu diperuntukkan untuk keluarga, sengaja lokasi yang dipilih adalah taman hiburan.

                Hinata tidak masalah meski pun tak ada Hanabi yang menemani. Iruka lawan bicara yang oke. Terlebih, di kursi depan ada Naruto dan anaknya. Bapak muda itu tak hentinya berceloteh seraya menunjuk ini-itu, menerangkan apa yang dilihat pada Gaara.

                “Papa tahu banyak, ya,” komentar Gaara polos. Walau tidak seceria anak pada umumnya, dia juga seorang anak kecil yang menganggap orang dewasa seperti papanya adalah orang hebat yang tahu segalanya.

                “Jelas, dong. Papa kan pintar,” sahut Naruto bangga. Tawanya lantang.

                Iruka berdecak. “Papa yang congkak,” desisnya.

                Hinata tertawa. Ternyata di luar jam kantor, teman-temannya lebih unik. Setengah jam berlalu, Hinata mulai capek. Dia menguap. Dia tidak terlalu mengantuk sebenarnya. Hanya saja, menguap rasanya nikmat sekali.

                Iruka menoleh. “Tidur saja, Hinata.”

                “Tidak ah, saya malu,” tukas Hinata. Dia duduk dekat jendela. Pemandangan di luar sana bisa untuk mengusir kantuk. Nyatanya itu tidak berhasil.

                “Kalau malu, tutup mata,” tambah pria berkuncir itu.

                Nyatanya Hinata tertidur. Sesekali dia terbangun, tapi kemudian tertidur lagi. Matanya berat.

                “Benar kita hampir sampai, Pa?” tanya Gaara keras-keras.

                Hinata terbangun mendengarnya.

                “Betul, anak pintar.” Naruto menaikkan badan dan menatap Iruka dan Hinata. “Oh, Sasuke ikut juga, lho. Dia ada di bis depan,” celetuknya ketika mata birunya bersirobok dengan Hinata.

                Tubuh Hinata langsung tegak. “A-apa?” ulangnya, tak yakin telinganya mendengar dengan sempurna.

                Naruto nyengir. “Dia tidak bilang ya? Ingin memberi kejutan, mungkin.” Pria itu terkekeh. “Demi kamu, lho, dia sampai bela-belain tidak istirahat setelah shift malam. Makanya, nanti sambutlah Mister Sasuke Uchiha dengan tangan terbuka lebar.”

                “Itu artinya memeluk, ya, Pa?” Gaara menimpali ayahnya.

                Iruka menutup mulut, menyembunyikan tawa.

                “Betul, Boy,” Naruto mengacak-acak rambut ikal Gaara.

                Kelihatannya Gaara bersuka cita mendengar ayahnya memujinya pintar dan menyebutnya ‘Boy’ karena kemudian dia merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar. “Seperti ini? Tangan terbuka besar.” Dia menghambur memeluk Naruto dengan tangan kecilnya.

                “Terbuka lebar, Gaara,” ralat Iruka, tawanya lepas.

                Hinata berharap kaca jendela bis lenyap supaya dia bisa meloncat keluar. Guyonan para pria –dewasa mau pun anak-anak- ternyata berpotensi besar membuat seseorang bunuh diri. Hinata sudah membuktikannya. Seraya tersenyum karena malu, gadis itu menarik ponsel dari tas selempangnya. Rupanya ada pesan yang masuk. Memang sejak keberangkatan, Hinata menyetel profil  ‘Silent’. Getarnya tidak terasa. Mungkin pesan itu masuk saat dia tidur tadi.

_‘Aku ikut ke Suna Central Park.’_

                Sasuke… Hinata mendesah pelan. Memang sih dia dan si bungsu Uchiha itu hanya berteman, tapi karena digodai terus oleh kawan-kawannya, Hinata jadi agak enggan bertemu Sasuke.

                “Papa, bener, lho, nanti kita berenang,” tukas Gaara mengingatkan.

                “Iya iya. Tapi sebelumnya kita beli pelampung dulu.”

                Ogah-ogahan Hinata turun dari bis. Naruto dan Gaara di depannya sudah sangat antusias.

                “Om Sasuke!” pekik Gaara kencang.

                Hinata berjengit. Alamak… sebentar lagi…

                ….Dan sampailah Sasuke Sang Dokter di samping Naruto.

                “Hn.”

                Sama seperti Naruto dan kebanyakan orang lain, Sasuke berkaus agar tidak gerah. Walau terlihat santai dengan kaus biru tua dan jeans hitam, Sasuke bukan tidak menawan. Warna bajunya yang gelap kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih mendekati pucat. Rambutnya tetap hitam legam di bawah sinar matahari, bukan kemerahan seperti umumnya yang terjadi pada orang berambut hitam. Bahkan ada helaian yang kebiruan ketika tertimpa matahari. Pekat dan putih. Kombinasi ini tampak indah pada Sasuke.

                Eh, sebentar. _Indah_? Hinata takut sendiri dengan penilaiannya.

                “Aku tidak demam lagi, Om,” cerita Gaara. Dia memandang ‘ _Om Sasuke’_ dengan tatapan puas seorang anak kecil yang sehat setelah sakit.

                “Bagus,” puji Sasuke. Dia tersenyum kecil.

                “Tapi Tante Berbunga-Bunga ini kelihatannya sakit, Om. Lihat, tuh, wajahnya,” celetuk Gaara, menunjuk Hinata yang memakai blus bermotif bunga kecil-kecil.

                “Hn, Tante Cantik Berbunga-Bunga ini memang pucat,” ujar Sasuke.

                Hinata pias. Rupanya sifat blak-blakan tanpa tedeng aling-aling Naruto menurun pada putranya.

                “Wajahnya kelihatan seperti orang sakit, Om,” lanjut Gaara cuek. Seperti kebanyakan anak kecil, dia tak tahu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan wajah pucat. “Om periksa trus kasih obat, biar sembuh.” Niat Gaara baik. Sayangnya dia terlalu polos. Hinata tambah pucat.

                Naruto terbelalak menyaksikan tawa Sasuke. Sasuke Yang Tertawa kisarannya satu banding satu milyar. Hiii, Naruto terheran sekaligus bergidik.

                “Nanti Om periksa, obatnya adalah…” Sasuke mengerling Hinata yang terdiam tanpa bisa menyela.

                “Cinta! Seperti yang selalu Om Iruka bilang,” cetus Gaara bangga.

                “Oi, Hinata, jangan pingsan!” goda Naruto, geli sekaligus kasihan melihat muka kawannya yang berwarna-warni karena campuran malu, jengkel dan pasrah.

                “Kugendong kalau pingsan,” Sasuke menawarkan. Nada suaranya tulus tapi senyumnya jauh dari tulus. Senyum seorang pria dewasa yang berpikir yang diinginkan.

                “Dari tadi Hinata tidur, lho,” kata Iruka. “Dari Konoha sampai Suna.”

                “Aku juga mau melihat wajah tidur Hinata,” Sasuke menimpali. Ada seringai di wajahnya.

                Taman hiburan itu super luas. Segala macam permainan ada di situ. Di tengah-tengahnya ada kolam renang super luas, untuk orang dewasa dan anak-anak. Di ujung ada pantai dengan ombak tenang dan air jernih. Naruto dan Gaara menuju kolam. Hinata akhirnya bersama Sasuke. Sejujurnya gadis itu tidak suka pergi ke taman hiburan. Wahana yang disediakan tidak cocok dengannya yang penakut. Mau naik _roller coaster_? Hinata takut bakal menemui ajalnya karena jantungnya melompat dari mulut. _Flying fox_? Tidak, terima kasih. Bisa terkencing-kencing dia! Kasihan para turis yang bermain pasir di bawahnya karena ada hujan lokal dengan bau mencurigakan.

                Nona Hyuuga dan Tuan Uchiha itu berjalan saja mengelilingi arena permainan. Mereka masuk Rumah Cermin, tertawa melihat penampakan mereka dengan berbagai ukuran. Sarang Perompak masih lumayan, _sound_ -nya terdengar menyeramkan, suasana kapal buatannya menyeramkan. Tapi yang paling menakutkan Hinata adalah ketika mereka masuk Rumah Hantu. Menyesal sekali gadis itu menyetujui usul Sasuke. Pada akhirnya Hinata lebih banyak memejamkan mata rapat-rapat seraya dibimbing Sasuke. Menyerah pada rasa takutnya, Hinata membolehkan Sasuke meraih bahunya. Orang yang tidak mengerti akan menyangka mereka pasangan yang berjalan dengan mesra. Namun jika diamati dengan seksama, orang akan tahu bahwa si pria menyunggingkan senyum maha lebar dengan mata usil dan tampang puas.

                “Aduh, tidak lagi, deh, aku masuk Rumah Hantu,” keluh Hinata. Dia duduk di bangku kayu. Sasuke mengangsurkan teh dingin yang dibelinya di stan dekat mereka. “Terima kasih.”

                “Tidak menakutkan, kok,” komentar Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Hinata, dia tampak luar biasa gembira.

                Karena hari sudah siang, mereka makan di salah satu restoran di sana. Banyak pengunjung yang mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. Dokter itu memang tampan sekali. Namun sayangnya, perhatiannya hanya pada gadis sederhana di depannya.

                Karena jelas sekali mereka tidak akan menaiki wahana apa pun lagi, mereka memutuskan untuk menyeberangi jembatan dan menuju kebun binatang. Hinata mengira bahwa tempat itu hanya cocok untuk anak kecil dan anak sekolahan, tapi gadis itu berubah pikiran. Memang sudah bertahun-tahun dia tidak mengunjungi suaka untuk hewan itu.

                Hinata terpana di depan King Cobra. Walau dia melihat hewan itu di balik kaca, tak urung ular itu masih menakutkan. Tapi, menurutnya, Sasuke yang terlalu dekat dengannya masih jauh lebih menakutkan.

                Hinata dan Sasuke merasa lebih senang di kebun binatang dari pada di taman hiburan. Mereka bolak-balik berhenti di depan kandang _pelican_ , buaya, kasuari, dan bangau. Sasuke memotret obyek apa pun yang menurutnya menarik. Sayang dia tak bisa mengambil gambar saat masuk ke rumah burung dan memberi mereka makan karena peraturannya dengan tegas melarang  pengunjung membawa barang bawaan.

                “Oi,” Naruto melambai. Dia menggendong Gaara yang ingin melihat harimau dan singa.

                Sasuke balas melambai.

                “Papa, aku ingin jadi singa,” celoteh Gaara setelah mendengar auman.

                “Ya ya,” Naruto menimpali. “Asal kau banyak makan, belajar dan pintar.”

                “Kenapa begitu, Pa?”

                Semakin lama semakin banyak pengunjung dari Uchiha Inc. di kebun binatang.

                “Presdir tidak mencarimu?” tanya Hinata ketika Sasuke merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

                “Aku sudah bilang akan jalan-jalan denganmu dan Naruto. Dia maklum,” gerutu Sasuke. “Biar saja dia jalan-jalan dengan orang tua-tua, dan adiknya dengan orang muda-muda.”

                “Kau masih muda?” gurau Hinata.

                Sasuke menyeringai. “Hn. Aku masih dua puluh enam.”

                Ketika hampir pukul empat, mereka kembali ke bis. Perjalanan pulang itu sepi. Celoteh yang  pagi tadi ramai membahana kini tidak ada lagi. Orang-orang lelah.

                “Syukurlah Gaara bisa tidur,” ucap Naruto pelan.

                “Kenapa?” tanya Hinata dari kursi belakang.

                “Dia sering insomnia. Lingkaran hitam di matanya membuatku miris,” curhat Naruto. Dia melirik kawan-kawannya. “Sasuke juga tidur.”

                Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. “Iya.”

                “Shiftnya berakhir jam delapan tadi pagi,” kata Naruto memberitahu. “Artinya  sejak tadi malam dia belum tidur.”

                Hinata takjub. Ketika menemaninya tadi Sasuke tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda dilanda kantuk sedikit pun. Ketika Naruto tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang, Hinata memandang Sasuke. Wajah tidur pria itu tampak damai. Tapi memang ada tanda-tanda kelelahan di wajah putihnya.

                Ternyata, Sasuke yang tertidur juga tak kalah cakep dari saat dia bangun. Hinata tersenyum sendiri. Gadis itu mulai menyukainya.

**…**

                Hinata berdebar-debar sewaktu Presdir memanggilnya ke kantor pagi-pagi.

_Duh, ada apa lagi ini?_

_Kesalahan apa lagi yang kubuat tiga hari ke belakang?_

                Lagi-lagi Itachi seperti siap tertawa. Dia memberikan sebuah tas karton. Firasat Hinata sudah tidak enak.

                Tidak ada lagi sabun di sana. Yang ada adalah sebuah album besar yang bagus. Isinya foto-fotonya sewaktu di kebun binatang di Suna beberapa hari yang lalu, dengan beragam latar dan pose.

                Lagi-lagi Sasuke menitipkan sesuatu pada kakaknya. Saat itu Hinata sungguh luar biasa sungkan, malu pada Itachi Sang Presdir dan geram pada Sasuke.

**…**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:  Tuan Tampan  Dan Nona Pemalu  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Warnings: AU. Agak OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary: Hidup ini tidak melulu soal romance. Ada yang tak kalah penting, yaitu friendship. Itulah yang dikatakan Naruto sebelum menitipkan Gaara pada Sasuke dan Hinata **. **AU**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya. Judul-judul seri yang saya sebutkan di chapter ini juga bukan milik saya. Kalau saya yang punya, gak bakalan deh saya nulis fanfiksi.**

**…**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

                “Kelihatannya kau capek,” tegur Naruto di kantin.

                Hinata mengangguk lemah. “Aku baru datang dari propinsi sebelah kemarin,” balasnya.

                Naruto maklum. “Berapa hari?”

                “Dua hari,” jawab Hinata singkat.

                Tak jarang dia ikut ke kota lain untuk kirim barang. Dunia kerja memang berbeda dengan saat Hinata masih sekolah. Tanggung jawab yang dipikul bertambah berat. Gadis itu sampai susut berat badannya. Namun begitu, Hinata menjalaninya tanpa keluh kesah. Meski pernah dimarahi habis-habisan karena salah kirim barang ke negara lain dan berteman dengan biang gosip level wahid, Hinata bangga bisa jadi bagian Uchiha Inc.

                “Aku yakin kau karyawan yang hebat,” tukas Naruto, membesarkan hati kawannya itu.

                Hinata tersenyum samar. “Yap, supervisor yang dalam masa percobaan setahun ini harus jadi karyawan hebat,” sambungnya.

                Naruto nyengir. Dia menyendok sup merahnya. Belum sampai makanannya habis, Naruto menguap. “Ehehe,” tawanya kecut melihat Hinata menatap heran padanya.

                “Siang bolong begini kau sudah mengantuk,” ujar Hinata takjub.

                “Aku menjaga Gaara,” cerita ayah muda itu. “Dia susah tidur, apalagi kalau demam. Hampir semalaman aku terjaga,” sambungnya, lagi-lagi sambil menguap.

                “Oh.” Hinata teringat dengan anak adopsi Naruto. Berbeda dengan laki-laki pirang yang ceria itu, Gaara berkulit pucat dan kelihatan pendiam. Sekilas bocah kecil berambut merah itu memberi kesan bahwa dia bukan anak kecil yang ramah dan terbuka.

                “Kau menitipkannya di tempat penitipan anak?” tanya Hinata, penasaran. Menurutnya menakjubkan sekali bahwa pria periang ini adalah seorang ayah.

                “Iya,” jawab Naruto. Mendadak wajahnya agak kelam. Mata biru lautnya gelap. “Akhir-akhir ini dia sedikit manja. Yah, maklum, sih, namanya juga anak kecil.”

                “Ibumu pasti dengan senang hati bersedia menjaga Gaara untukmu,” cetus Hinata.

                “Wah, memang orang tuaku sayang sekali padanya. Sayangnya, mereka tinggal di kota lain, jadi malah merepotkan kalau membawa Gaara keluar kota,” terang Naruto. “Omong-omong, kau dapat salam dari Sasuke.”

                Hinata berusaha mendelik, tapi susah jika yang dipelototi setengah hati adalah pemuda menyilaukan yang tak pernah gentar seperti Naruto.

                Ketika pulang dari Suna Central Park, Sasuke menggantikan Iruka duduk di samping Hinata. Sepanjang perjalanan itu dia dan gadis Hyuuga itu tidak ngobrol banyak karena dokter muda itu malah tidur pulas. Bisa dimengerti, karena setelah shiftnya berakhir di rumah sakit, Sasuke ikut rombongan Uchiha Inc. rekreasi.

                “Aku malu pada Presdir,” gumam Hinata pelan, yakin bahwa Naruto tidak akan mendengar kalimatnya.

                “Malu kenapa?” tanya Naruto heran. Sesaat kemudian seuntai senyum selebar lapangan bola memakan wajahnya. “Malu-malu, ya?”

                “Bukan!” Hinata gemas. “Ya malu. Habis, Sasuke sering titip sesuatu ke Presdir. Rasanya seperti tidak sopan menghadap dia hanya untuk menerima pemberian adiknya. Menurutku, Presdir seperti pak pos saja.”

                Naruto terkikik. Matanya menyipit. “Sasuke Bastard itu memang tidak bisa ditebak. Yah, selamat deh.”

                “Selamat untuk apa?” tanya Hinata jengah.

                “Selamat mendapatkan Sasuke.”

                “Bukannya dia yang malah mendapatkanku,” sergah Hinata, yang kemudian disesalinya.

                “Oh, artinya kau sudah menerimanya?” Naruto takjub.

                “Na-naruto!” Hinata berusaha terdengar geram.

                “Si Teme itu lebih beruntung dariku, rupanya,” lanjut Naruto. Dia mengusap mata letihnya.

                “Kenapa?”

                Hinata terus penasaran ketika Naruto terkekeh. Herannya laki-laki pirang itu malah tertawa malu-malu.

                “Saat belasan tahun, kalau ada yang mendekat,” Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya dengan pongah, “ _Huh, siapa sih kamu_? Ketika berusia dua puluhan, jadi, ‘ _Ah, siapa_ dia?’ Dan ketika sudah tiga puluhan, Hinata,” Naruto merentangkan tangan seolah menyambut seseorang. “ _Siapa saja mau, deh_.”

                Hinata terbahak. Naruto memang humoris. Ada saja polah dan ucapannya yang membuat orang terhibur dan tertawa. “Kau belum tiga puluh,” katanya mengingatkan, sekaligus  geli.

                Naruto mengangkat bahu. “Dulu saat masih remaja, aku bersemangat sekali kalau lagi naksir cewek,” akunya. “Tapi begitu kerja dan punya anak, pikiran itu terasa jauh. Aku minta ibuku saja mencarikanku pacar. Pilihan seorang ibu kan pasti yang terbaik.”

                Hinata melongo.

**…**

                Yang diinginkan Hinata hari Sabtu itu hanyalah tinggal di rumah. Minggu itu pekerjaan di kantor menumpuk. Dia capek. Rencananya adalah tidak keluar rumah dulu. Apalagi Hanabi juga tidak ada _cram_ _school_ hari itu. Hm, gadis itu berpikir untuk mengaduk perpustakaan pribadinya, mencari bacaan ringan supaya tidak stress. Atau mungkin mencari film di rak CD dan menonton film bertema keluarga. Sambil tersenyum, Hinata bergumam dalam hati, bahwa rencananya sangat sempurna.

                Dia baru mau keluar kamar ketika ponselnya berdering. Ternyata Naruto. “Ada apa?” tanya Hinata.

                “Ehem…” Naruto berdehem, sepertinya berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting namun agak tak enak mengatakannya. “Tahukah kau, hidup ini tidak melulu seputar _romance_? Ada hal lain yang tak kalah penting, yaitu _friendship_.”

                Hinata memutar otak. Naruto, si HRD ini, dulunya kuliah mengambil jurusan Psikologi. Sama seperti umumnya HRD lain. Pria itu bisa memahami karakter seseorang ketika pertama kali bertemu: dari raut wajah, tatapan mata, cara berjalan, dan hal-hal yang hanya mampu dicermati orang yang mengerti lika-liku kepribadian. Naruto cerdas. Dia pintar menyelami hati orang. Jadi, Hinata menggigit bibir, kali ini Naruto tidak hanya iseng ketika menyatakan bahwa hal-hal menarik tidak hanya melulu soal asmara, tapi juga persahabatan.

                “Aku tahu,” balas Hinata kalem. “Kau temanku, jadi kau juga penting, Naruto.” Hinata bisa membayangkan senyuman lebar Naruto.

                “Kalau begitu, aku boleh minta tolong?” akhirnya Naruto sampai pada tujuannya. Jelas sekali ada udang di balik batu.

                “Kalau aku bisa, oke.” Hinata memang gadis canggung tapi dia rela membantu temannya.

                “Tolong jaga Gaara, ya? Aku ada urusan kantor hari ini, tidak lama kok. Hanya tiga jam,” pinta Naruto, jelas sekali dia terdengar benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan kawannya itu.

                “A-apa?” Hinata kaget. “Aku harus ke rumahmu?” tanyanya ragu.

                Sedari tadi Naruto tidak bicara lantang seperti biasanya. Dia mengucapkan kalimatnya pelan-pelan. Ada suara bising di belakangnya. “Tidak, aku yang ke rumahmu. Buka gerbangnya, ya, aku sudah sampai.”

                Secepat kilat Hinata menuju jendela kamar dan menatap keluar. Dia ternganga. Mulutnya terbuka. Sungguh tidak elegan. Kalau Mister Hyuuga tahu, pria itu bakal menegur putri sulungnya. Tersadar, Hinata melesat keluar rumah dan membuka gerbang.

                Naruto tidak sendiri. Ada seorang pria menyetir mobilnya. Setelah Hinata sampai di depan mobil, Naruto keluar. Dia menggendong Gaara yang sedang tertidur. “Jaga anakku, Hinata, _please_?” Naruto terlihat sungguh-sungguh. Cengiran khasnya tidak tampak sama sekali. Wajahnya yang dihiasi tanda lahir atau luka –Hinata tidak tahu- menunjukkan keseriusan.

                Semua pertanyaan di kepala Hinata menguap begitu saja melihat pemandangan rekannya menggendong anaknya itu. “Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia bangun nanti?”

                “Jangan khawatir, aku sudah memberitahunya kemarin. Tapi, dia sudah mengenalmu, jadi aku tak perlu risau,” jelas Naruto pelan.

                Hinata mengangguk. Dia menyuruh Naruto mengikutinya masuk. Gadis muda itu mengambil tas berisi pakaian Gaara di tangan Naruto. Gaara masih tertidur pulas. Sang ayah mengusap kepalanya dengan tangan besarnya, membuat Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum.

                “Ke kamar tamu saja,” cetus Hinata. “Ada di lantai bawah, sedang kamarku di lantai atas.”

                Naruto mengangguk. “Maaf merepotkan,” ujar Naruto tak enak. “Aku sudah janji padanya bakal main-main hari ini, tapi lagi-lagi aku mengingkarinya. Gaara pasti kecewa.” Naruto mencium anak angkatnya dengan sayang sebelum merebahkannya di kasur.

                Hanabi yang berpapasan dengan mereka di ruang tamu mengekor di belakang. Dia terpaku mendapati seorang laki-laki pirang, berkulit kecoklatan dan berpakaian rapi hendak kerja membawa seorang anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun masuk dalam rumah.

                “Hai, kau pasti adik Hinata,” sapa Naruto ramah. “Sayang aku tergesa-gesa, jadi tidak sempat beramah-tamah.”

                Hinata mendorong Naruto keluar. “Nanti saja sesi akrab-akrabnya,” sergahnya lembut.

                “Yo, thanks Hinata.” Naruto memberi Hinata tatapan penuh terima kasih sebelum melompat ke mobilnya.

                Setelah menyelimuti Gaara dan memastikan bocah itu masih terlelap, Hinata dan Hanabi berjalan pelan keluar kamar tamu. Tentu saja si sulung itu harus menjelaskan detailnya pada sang adik. Hanabi manggut-manggut.

                “Anak angkatnya temanmu, Sista,” gumamnya. Si bungsu itu sekali lagi melongok Gaara. “Anaknya imut, tapi kok sepertinya tidak seramah temanmu itu.”

                Hinata tertawa. “Aku tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi.”

                Untungnya Gaara tidak terbangun. Hinata baru saja menarik napas lega ketika Hanabi menarik lengannya dengan rupa antusias. “Ada apa?” tanyanya heran.

                “Ada temanmu lagi. Cakep banget, Sista,” jelas Hanabi terkikik.

                Siapa lagi? Hinata bertanya-tanya. Seingatnya tidak ada temannya yang mau mampir. Matanya membulat ketika melihat Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya. Melihat sang kakak yang sepertinya tidak akan beranjak dalam waktu dekat, Hanabi mengambil inisiatif pintar. Dia mendorong Hinata kuat-kuat sampai di depan batang hidung Sasuke.

                “Sasuke…”

                “Tadi Naruto menelponku, katanya dia menitipkan Gaara di tempatmu dan memintaku datang juga,” terang Sasuke sebelum diminta.

                “Dia tidak mengatakan kau juga datang,” gumam Hinata. “Omong-omong, kau tampak tidak segar,” celetuknya.

                “Sista!” desis Hanabi keras-keras. “Setidaknya biarkan temanmu masuk,” serunya mengingatkan.

                Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hanabi. “Adikmu jauh lebih pengertian,” komentarnya datar.

                Hanabi nyengir. Dia belum pernah bertemu Sasuke sebelumnya, tapi pria tampan itu cocok dengan deskripsi Hinata tentang adik Presdirnya. “Ah, Kakak ini yang memberi Kak Hinata sabun dan foto?”

                Sasuke duduk sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Sasuke bukan orang yang suka mengobral senyum, tapi untuk Hinata dan adiknya, dia membuat perkecualian. “Benar. Hinata cerita?”

                “Selalu! Hihi,” Hanabi cepat-cepat menghindar sebelum Hinata sempat mencubitnya.

                “Aku menunggu shifku selesai sebelum ke sini,” tukas Sasuke, mengalihkan perhatian Hinata.

                Gadis di depannya terkejut. “Kau dari rumah sakit?” Sasuke mengangguk. Pantas saja dia terlihat capek. “Aku buatkan kopi. Atau kau mau yang lain?”

                “Kopi boleh. Jus tomat kurang pas untukku saat ini,” sahut Sasuke. Pria itu mengucapkan terima kasih ketika Hinata kembali dengan secangkir kopi panas yang pekat.

                Diam-diam Hinata panas-dingin. Dia tidak mengharapkan Sasuke akan duduk santai di rumahnya. Dokter itu memang kelihatan lelah tapi sudah berpakaian rapi. Rambutnya yang masih basah menunjukkan kalau dia sempat mandi tadinya.

                “Naruto kelihatannya tergesa-gesa,” kata Hinata.

                Sasuke mengangguk. “Hn. Mungkin karena itu dia tak sempat memberitahumu kalau aku diminta datang.”

                Suara tangis menyentak mereka berdua. Hinata lekas ke kamar tamu. Dia mendapati Gaara sudah terduduk. Wajahnya bersimbah air mata.

                “Gaara, kau sudah bangun,” Hinata meraih tisu dan menyeka pipi halus bocah itu.

                “Papa,” ujar Gaara singkat.

                “Papa Gaara sedang keluar sebentar,” hibur Hinata.

                Gaara semakin keras menangis. Sebentar saja matanya sudah sembab. Tidak ada bagian pipinya yang kering karena air mata sudah menganak sungai di sana. Dia menggeleng kuat-kuat saat Hinata berusaha menggendongnya. “Aku mau Papa!” jeritnya.

                “Sebentar lagi dia pulang, makanya jangan menangis ya, Gaara,” pinta Hinata. Dia menyibak selimut yang dipakai Gaara dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya. Untungnya kali ini bocah berambut merah menyala itu tidak melawan.

                “Papa…” Gaara terisak. Dia terus menangis. Hinata bingung sendiri. Dulu dia juga ikut mengasuh Hanabi, menyuapinya dan menenangkannya saat sang adik menangis. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Hinata sekarang kelimpungan. Dia mengusap punggung Gaara. Baju yang baru saja dipakainya beberapa waktu sudah basah oleh air mata bocah di dekapannya.

                Sasuke bangkit ketika Hinata muncul.

                “Lihat, ada Om Sasuke,” tunjuk Hinata.

                “Sini, sama Om, Gaara,” Sasuke mengelus rambut berantakan anak angkat sahabatnya itu.

                Gaara menoleh sebentar sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Adik Itachi itu bukan orang asing baginya. “Ayo ke Papa, Om,” pintanya memelas. Dia mencengkeram baju Sasuke dengan jari-jari kecilnya.

                “Lho, Papa lagi di jalan, kok,” Sasuke berusaha menenangkan anak kecil itu.

                “Pokoknya ke Papa!” Gaara menangis lagi.

                Hinata lega ketika Sasuke meraih Gaara darinya. Dia hendak berganti baju namun urung. Sasuke yang menggendong Gaara terlihat sangat menarik, seolah-olah mereka memang ayah dan anak.

                Gaara masih menangis. Rupanya dia termasuk anak yang susah berhenti kalau sudah menangis. Yang membuat Hinata panik, bocah itu menangis seolah-seolah disiksa atau disakiti. Mantap sekali tangisannya. Bujukan yang dialamatkan padanya tidak mempan. Pada akhirnya Gaara diam dengan sendirinya.

                Ibu Hinata yang baru pulang dari belanja tentu saja terkejut bukan kepalang mendapati Sasuke di rumahnya, apalagi melihatnya menggendong seorang anak yang kini cegukan karena habis menangis dengan hebat. Wanita itu bertemu Sasuke pertama kali sewaktu dokter itu mengantar Hinata pulang dari klinik.

                Memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk bertegur sapa dengan ibunya, Hinata gantian yang menggendong Gaara. Bocah itu memang berhenti menangis, namun belum mau kooperatif. Semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sama sekali tidak digubris. Ck, anak yang sulit! Dia hanya diam. Kepalanya menyender pada bahu Hinata. Mata hijaunya berkedip namun mulutnya terkunci rapat. Barulah ketika Hanabi iseng menyodorkan roti di depan hidung Gaara, bocah itu mau membuka mulut dan melahapnya. Hinata tersenyum lebar sampai bibirnya sakit. Dia ingin tertawa melihat polah Gaara, tapi tidak mau mengambil resiko dia menangis lagi. Sasuke nyengir melihatnya.

                Gaara menggambar didampingi ibu Hinata. Mrs. Hyuuga itu senang dengan kehadiran Gaara. Dia membuatkan pudding, menyuapi Gaara dan menyisir rambut ikal bandelnya. Dia bahkan menciumnya berkali-kali.

                Sasuke menyesap jus tomat kalengan yang baru saja dibelikan Hanabi di _convenient_ _store_ terdekat. Dia ikut bergabung dengan keluarga Hyuuga di ruang keluarga.

                “Mengasuh anak kecil menyenangkan,” usik Hinata.

                “Menyenangkan kalau sudah terbiasa,” Sasuke memberi pendapat. Dia duduk di meja makan bersama Hinata, sedang Mrs. Hyuuga, Gaara dan Hanabi di karpet depan televisi. “Apalagi kalau ada yang membantu.”

                “Naruto merawatnya sendirian?” tanya Hinata penasaran.

                “Begitulah,” jawab Sasuke. “Susah, Hinata, jika _single parent_ seperti Naruto merawat anak sekecil Gaara. Karena itu rumah kedua Gaara adalah tempat penitipan anak, karena Naruto sendiri bekerja.”

                Hinata menatap Gaara yang kini asyik berceloteh.

                “Kadang Naruto menitipkan anaknya di rumah kalau ada situasi mendadak seperti ini. Tapi ternyata dia menemukan sahabat lain.” Sasuke menatap tajam gadis Hyuuga itu. “Kau boleh membantunya tapi jangan jadi Mrs. Uzumaki, lho!”

                Hinata tergagap. Hyaa…

**…**

                Sesuai janjinya, begitu kerjaan kantor tuntas, Naruto segera ke kediaman Hyuuga. Dia menenteng sekantung besar camilan dan minuman sebagai tanda terima kasih. Sasuke ikut berpamitan bersamaan dengan Naruto. Malamnya, Hinata menerima pesan dari Naruto.

                _‘Maaf kalau di hari Sabtu yang indah ini kau tidak jadi kencan dengan Sasuke dan malah mengasuh anakku. Tapi hidup itu tidak seperti di **Twilight** dimana yang terpenting adalah memiliki pacar. Ada saatnya kita seperti di **Harry Potter**. Kita menemukan persahabatan, teman dan membuat keputusan yang tidak mudah. Terima kasih, Hinata.’_

**…**

**TBC**

**A/N : Akhirnya setelah seminggu berlalu sejak update-an terakhir, saya bisa menulis lanjutan kisah ini dengan santai mulai dari setelah saya selesai menonton Narnia di salah satu stasiun televisi kita sampai lewat tengah malam ini. Btw, ada kicauan di Twitter yang tidak bisa saya lupakan begitu saja, tentang Twilight dan Harry Potter, dari Lord Voldemort atau Severus Snape(saya belum dapat menemukan di twit siapa, tapi kalau sudah nemu, saya bakal menyebutkannya), yang saya pakai di pesan dari Naruto untuk Hinata. Saya pikir ada benarnya juga . Pembaca dua seri itu berbeda dan saya harap komentar itu disikapi dengan perasaan ringan saja. Terima kasih pada teman-teman yang membaca cerita ini dan memberi feedback. Wah, saya tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya saya bertemu dengan salah seorang anggota FFn di dunia nyata, karena saya orangnya pemalu. Saya pasti kelimpungan dan malu, ehe. Selamat berlibur di Malang, deh. Kalau Arema asli, sekalian mampir ke Batu Night Spectacular ya. Lampu yang berkelap-kelip di malam hari terlihat sangat cantik lho. Eniwei, selamat membaca!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:  Tuan Tampan  Dan Nona Pemalu  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Warnings: AU. Agak OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary: “Nanti tidak usah pulang naik taksi. Akan ada yang menjemputmu,” jawab Mister Hyuuga. Hinata menebak. “Neji? Atau Ayah sendiri?” Mister Hyuuga terdiam beberapa saat. “Bukan,” ujarnya lambat-lambat. “Bukan kami. Kau tahu Kakashi Hatake?** ”. **AU**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya. Kalau saya yang punya, gak bakalan deh saya nulis fanfiksi.**

**…**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

                Naruto memeriksa kening anaknya. Hatinya pilu menyaksikan Gaara menatapnya dengan mata merah dan wajah lesu. “Bagaimana perasaanmu, Nak?”

                “Tidak enak,” jawab bocah berambut merah itu singkat. “Papa, rasanya pusing,” keluhnya.  Dia menarik tangan ayahnya dengan jari-jarinya yang kecil.

                Naruto menarik ponsel dari saku dan menelpon Itachi, memberitahunya bahwa dia akan terlambat masuk. Setelah meminta maaf dan ijin, dia mendudukkan Gaara di sofa dan menyisir rambutnya yang merah dan tebal. “Kita ke dokter,” cetusnya.

                “Papa tidak kerja?” tanya anak kecil itu.

                “Habis ini,” jawab Naruto pendek. “Nanti tidak boleh nangis di tempat penitipan anak, lho,” kata ayah muda itu.

                Gaara hanya mengangguk lemah.

                Setelah memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada anaknya, Naruto melajukan mobilnya pelan-pelan. Hari masih pagi, matahari belum tinggi, sinarnya masih hangat. Suasana jalanan masih agak lengang. Naruto melirik anaknya. “Kenapa menunduk? Nanti pusing, Gaara,” tegur Naruto.

                Gaara tidak mengangkat kepala. Anak itu menunduk dan memejamkan mata. “Mataku sakit, Pa,” balas Gaara.

                Naruto jadi tergoda untuk tidak masuk kerja dan menjaga anak yang sangat disayanginya itu.

                Ketika agak teduh, Gaara mengangkat kepala dan menatap jalanan. Saat sinar matahari menerobos mobil ayahnya, dia kembali menunduk. “Tisu…tisu…” Badannya condong ke depan, hendak meraih sekarton tisu di dashboard. Naruto mengambilkannya dan menaruhnya di pangkuan si anak. Gaara mengambil sehelai tisu dan membersit hidung, kemudian membuang tisu yang sudah belepotan ingus itu ke tempat sampah kecil yang sengaja disediakan Naruto di bawah kaki pendek Gaara. “Minum, Pa. Haus,” serunya.

                “Sebentar, ya.” Naruto meminggirkan mobil kuning tuanya. Dia meraih sebotol air mineral yang tinggal separuh di dashboard. Sengaja laki-laki itu membeli botol air berukuran paling kecil agak Gaara tidak kesulitan memegangnya. Dia membuka tutupnya kemudian memberikannya pada Gaara.

                Sang anak minum beberapa teguk. Ludahnya menempel hingga membentuk  garis kecil  dari bibirnya sampai bibir botol.

                “Sudah?” Gaara mengangguk. Naruto menutup botol dan mengelap dagu anaknya dengan tisu baru. Dia menyingkirkan tangan Gaara saat bocah itu mengucek mata. “Kenapa?”

                “Mataku sakit, Pa,” rengek Gaara.

                Naruto menghela napas. Wajah cerianya tidak tampak. Dia mengusap alis Gaara. Bocah itu demam. Badannya panas. Naruto juga pernah sakit, jadi dia tahu rasanya dalam posisi anaknya: kepala berat, mata panas karena demam. Dalam hati dia memutuskan, sudah saatnya dia minta bantuan. Jelas sekali dia tidak bisa meninggalkan anaknya yang sakit tanpa penjagaan lebih. “Bagaimana kalau nanti kita ke rumah nenek?” tanyanya.

                Gaara mendongak. Ada sedikit keceriaan di mata hijaunya. “Mau…” jawabnya lemah.

                Naruto melirik jam tangannya. Dia bakal benar-benar telat masuk kerja hari itu.

**…**

                Hinata mengusap lehernya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak nyaman menjalari leher belakangnya. Dia kenal perasaan ini: pertanda akan ada kejadian yang tak menyenangkan. Atau mungkin karena dinginnya AC, hiburnya sendiri. Dia memang menguncir rambutnya sehingga lehernya sedikit terkena udara. Gadis itu memijat leher putihnya dan menaikkan kerah baju dan blazernya.

                Dia berdoa semoga tidak ada masalah dengan kerjaannya. Bahunya mulai pegal karena seharian menghadap komputer dan mengetik. Matanya juga letih.

                Getaran di saku bajunya menyentak Hinata. Dia mengerutkan kening ketika membaca _id_ sang penelpon. “Ya, Ayah?”

                Suara Mister Hyuuga mengisi telinga anaknya. “Ada yang akan Ayah sampaikan,” ujar pria itu dengan suara berat namun jernih.

                “Ya?” Semakin detik berlalu, Hinata semakin tidak nyaman. Dia meremas jari-jari tangan kirinya.

                “Nanti tidak usah pulang naik taksi. Akan ada yang menjemputmu,” jawab sang ayah.

                Hinata menebak. “Neji? Atau Ayah sendiri?”

                Mister Hyuuga terdiam beberapa saat. “Bukan,” ujarnya lambat-lambat. “Bukan kami. Kau tahu Kakashi Hatake?”

                Hinata memutar otak. “Tidak, aku tidak kenal. Tidak tahu juga.”

                “Hm, kalian memang belum pernah ketemu langsung, tapi ada fotonya di rumah.”

                Meski begitu, rasanya Hinata pernah mendengar nama itu disebutkan di rumahnya. “Yah, apa dia berambut putih?” tanyanya, teringat dengan sesosok laki-laki di salah satu foto di album keluarga.

                “Bukan putih. Perak, Hinata. Memang bukan warna yang lazim,” tukas si ayah membetulkan. “Kakashi yang akan menjemputmu.”

                Hinata berdehem demi melegakan kerongkongannya yang mendadak kering. “Memang ada apa, Ayah?” Gadis muda itu heran, penasaran sekaligus cemas. Dia was-was sendiri.

                “Akan Ayah jelaskan di rumah.”

                Hinata menutup ponselnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Selama ini ayahnya tidak pernah membiarkan orang asing menjemputnya. Neji pun akan datang meninggalkan apa pun yang dikerjakannya daripada membiarkan sepupu perempuannya diantar pulang orang tak dikenal. Mengherankan sekali jika pria-pria Hyuuga yang biasanya garang dan galak itu malah tenang seperti sekarang.

                Hinata hendak memencet _speed dial_ yang menghubungkannya pada Neji, namun urung. Walau penasaran, dia tak ingin mengganggu sepupunya. Siapa tahu Neji sedang menghadiri rapat atau hal penting lainnya. Bagi Hinata, laki-laki yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak sendiri.

                Yah, dia punya waktu dua jam untuk menebak-nebak.

                Baru saja supervisor itu memasukkan ponsel ketika ada pesan masuk. Bahkan pesan dari Sasuke yang mengingatkannya untuk menjaga kesehatan tidak membuat Hinata seratus persen tenang. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke memang semakin intens memberikan perhatian.

                Seulas senyum muncul di bibir Hinata. Setidaknya bayangan Sasuke membuat perutnya bergolak menyenangkan.

…

**TBC**

**Terima kasih dengan respons di chapter lalu. Saya senang karena teman-teman mendukung cerita saya yang memang tidak bisa seratus persen tentang romance, karena memang ada sisipan family, friendship, drama dan humor.  Sekian dulu. Sudah lewat tengah malam, ehem. Untuk yang menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas, semoga sukses!**

               


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:  Tuan Tampan  Dan Nona Pemalu  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Warnings: AU. Agak OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary: “Tapi, Pa, kenapa aku tidak punya mama?” **. **AU**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya. Kalau saya yang punya, gak bakalan deh saya nulis fanfiksi.**

**A/N :  Saya suka dengan Papa Naruto, hehe. Jadilah side story ini. Cerita ini terjadi beberapa lama setelah Naruto dan Hinata bertemu Hinata, Hanabi, dan _The Hyuugas_ yang lain. Yup, cerita ini _side story_. Jadi tidak ada _romance_ -nya. Oh, Gaara masih punya alis. Aneh sekali kalau ada anak kecil tapi sudah tidak beralis. Sebagai ayah, Naruto tidak memperbolehkan Gaara cilik bergaya yang aneh-aneh.**

**…**

**Chapter 7**

**( _A Side Story)_**

**.**

                “Papa, aku mau nonton film ini,” ujar Gaara seraya menyodorkan sekeping DVD.

                Sekuat tenaga Naruto membuka matanya. Sedari tadi dia ingin merem dan lepas landas ke dunia mimpi, namun tidak bisa tidur gara-gara anaknya masih belum mengantuk.

                “Besok saja, Gaara,” balas Naruto setengah mengeluh. Mata birunya terasa berat.

                Gaara memandang papanya, cemberut.

                Duo ayah dan anak itu berada di ruang tengah. Naruto menggelar kasur di depan televisi karena Gaara suka menonton tv sambil tiduran, sampai akhirnya bocah cilik berumur lima tahunan itu benar-benar tertidur pulas. Tidak ingin anaknya bermain atau menonton tv sendirian, jadilah Naruto menemani Gaara. Dia khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu jika anak kecil berambut merah itu main sendirian tanpa penjagaan.

                “Aku ingin nonton sekarang!” tegas Gaara keras kepala. Dia menepuk kasur keras-keras hingga Naruto terganggu. Mata hijaunya memancarkan kesungguhan.

                Naruto menggosok mata. “Tidur, yuk!” Pria itu mengacak-acak rambut sang anak.

                “Aku enggak ngantuk. Kan tadi sudah tidur siang,” kilah Gaara.

                “Besok Papa kerja. Kau juga harus ke penitipan anak pagi-pagi. Jadi, kita istirahat, ya?” tukas Naruto, dalam hati berdoa pada Yang Maha Kuasa supaya Gaara mau mengerti dan mengiyakan.

                “Tidak mau!” Gaara menggeleng, menolak perkataan ayah angkatnya.

                Naruto mengeluh. Sungguh-sungguh.

                Beginilah kalau Gaara tidur siang lama. Malamnya bocah itu tidak bisa tidur. Ada saja yang dilakukannya. Entah nonton film, menggambar atau mengoceh. Tak heran ada lingkaran hitam di matanya.

                Sadar bahwa Gaara masih akan terjaga, Naruto bangkit. Dia meraih DVD di tangan Gaara dan memutarnya di _player_. Setelah itu laki-laki berambut pirang menyala itu ke dapur dan membuat kopi.

                Tidak mudah membesarkan anak seorang diri, apalagi jika si anak sedang aktif-aktifnya. Untungnya selama ini Naruto mampu mengimbangi Gaara. Walau capek, ketika dia pulang ke rumah bersama Gaara, Naruto merasa lengkap.

                Naruto duduk di meja kopi dan melirik Gaara. Anak itu menonton tv dengan takjim. Seperti biasanya, Naruto tahu Gaara akan terjaga sampai kira-kira jam satu dini hari. Meski penat setengah mati, Naruto tidak ingin mengambil resiko anaknya tertimpa bahaya hanya karena kelalaiannya membiarkan Gaara bermain seorang diri.

                Sambil mengucek matanya, Naruto meraih ponsel dan mengirim pesan pada ibunya. Naruto tahu malam sudah larut. Mungkin juga si ibu tidak akan membaca pesannya sampai keesokan harinya. Tapi Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan. Sekedar menulis pesan dan menumpahkan curahan hatinya membuat Naruto agak lega.

_‘Gaara begadang lagi, Bu.’_

                Begitulah isi pesannya pada Kushina. Tak dinyana sang ibu merespons. Bukan dengan pesan balasan, melainkan dengan panggilan telpon.

                “Kukira Ibu sudah tidur,” sapa Naruto ceria.

                Kushina tertawa. “Tidak, Naruto. Kalau sudah tua seperti Ibu, sudah susah tidur,” sahutnya beralasan.

                Naruto tersenyum. Ibu dan ayahnya memang gemar tidur sore. Malamnya mereka bangun dan terjaga sampai lewat tengah malam.  Rupanya pola tidur seperti itu juga menyerang banyak teman orang tuanya dan kerabatnya.

                “Harus kuapakan agar Gaara mau tidur?” cerita Naruto. Menyadari bahwa dia minim pengalaman, Naruto tidak segan bertanya sesuatu pada ibunya atau orang lain kalau sudah menyangkut pengasuhan anak. Setelah mengadopsi dan mengurus Gaara, berat badan Naruto turun sampai beberapa kilogram.

                “Jangan biarkan dia tidur siang,” saran Kushina.

                Naruto manggut-manggut meski sang ibu tak bisa melihatnya. “Susah juga, ya. Aku kerja seharian sedang Gaara juga di tempat penitipan anak. Susah mengawasinya. Apalagi, kasihan kalau mengantuk tapi tak boleh tidur siang.”

                “Yah, resiko. Tak bisa dihindari,” tukas Kushina maklum. “Tidur siang memang mengembalikan tenaga anak, Naruto, tapi akhirnya jadi repot kalau menidurkannya. Dulu kau juga seperti itu, kok.”

                Naruto tertawa, membuat Gaara menoleh padanya.

                “Kenapa Papa tertawa?” tanyanya heran.

                “Tak apa,” pungkas Naruto. Dia nyengir melihat keheranan di mata anaknya.

                “Oh, Naruto, jangan memberinya makanan yang manis-manis kalau malam.”

                Naruto pucat. Sebelum menggosok gigi beberapa menit yang lalu Gaara makan sekeping coklat. Pantas saja dia jadi super aktif meski bulan sudah tinggi.

                Gaara sudah meloncat dari kasur dan menghampiri Naruto. “Papa ngomong sama siapa?”

                “Nenek,” jawab Naruto singkat.

                “Ahhh, aku mau ngomong sama Nenek!” pintanya. Bocah itu berjinjit dan berusaha meraih ponsel ayahnya. Dengan agak kesulitan dia memegang ponsel lebar Naruto dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya. “Nenek?”

                Naruto menarik dan memangku Gaara. Pria itu merapikan piyama merah bata Gaara yang kusut. Ketika masih remaja dulu Naruto tak pernah membayangkan akan punya anak –meski anak angkat- di usia muda. Tapi sejak dulu, dia memang sudah populer dengan anak-anak. Tentu saja bermain dengan anak yang lebih kecil jauh berbeda dengan memiliki anak yang diasuh sendiri.

                Dengan penuh sayang dia mencubit pipi Gaara.

                Bosan menonton film, Gaara membalikkan badan dan mulai mengoceh. Dia melompat-lompat di kasur sebelum setengah meloncat ke pinggir, mendekat pada ayahnya.

                “Pa, kalau sudah besar nanti aku mau manjangin rambut kaya Om Itachi,” ocehnya.

                Naruto mengalihkan mata dari koran yang dibacanya. “Ya ya…”

                Merasa tak diacuhkan, Gaara menduduki koran tak bersalah yang terhampar di hadapan sang ayah.

                “Gaara!” tegur Naruto, agak kesal.

                Tapi Gaara tidak takut. “Aku ingin tato kaya punya Om Neji,” lanjutnya bersemangat. Ketika main-main ke rumah Hinata dulu dia memang bertemu dengan Neji. Gaara kecil terkesima dengan sepupu Hinata itu. Sama seperti teman-teman si ayah, Neji juga berpenampilan unik. Rambutnya panjang dan di dahinya ada tato.

                Kali ini Naruto mendelik. “Huh? Tidak, Nak, kau tidak boleh punya tato!” larangnya keras diikuti gelengan kepala.

                “Kan cakep, Pa!” protes sang anak.

                Naruto ingin menepuk dahi. “Aduh…” Siapa, ya, temannya yang berpenampilan normal? Pria itu bertanya-tanya sendiri. Nyaris semua kawannya memiliki gaya yang aneh dan tidak biasa. Ada yang bertato, berambut panjang (bagi pria) dan aneh, dan bertindik. Susahnya kalau mereka malah jadi _role models_ bagi anaknya yang masih kecil itu.

                “Aku ingin…”

                Naruto memaksakan senyum kecut. Gaara terus melantunkan keinginannya yang bermacam-macam.

                “Tapi…tapi, Pa,” Gaara menarik-narik lengan ayahnya.

                “Tapi apa?” tanya Naruto lelah.

                “Tapi, aku paling ingin kaya Papa,” ujar sang bocah polos. “Aku ingin cakep dan punya mobil bagus kaya Papa. Belikan, ya, Pa!”

                Naruto tercekat. Gaara, anaknya yang kecil, bandel dan pemarah ingin jadi sepertinya? “Anakku…!” Terharu, Naruto mendekap Gaara erat-erat. Dia bisa membayangkan kalau saja sahabatnya, Sasuke, melihatnya saat ini, dokter itu pasti akan mengomentarinya sebagai ayah yang bodoh. Biar saja!

                “Aduh, Pa, sesak!” Gaara mendorong Naruto. “Tapi, Pa,” cetusnya lagi.

                Naruto berdebar-debar. _Tapi_ kenapa lagi? Hati Naruto dipenuhi haru. Oh, jangan-jangan Gaara akan memujinya lagi.

                “Kok aku tidak punya mama?”

                Naruto tertohok. Dia megap-megap di depan anaknya. Gaara memandangnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, ada sedikit pengharapan di wajah kecilnya.

                “Ah, Gaara, itu…”

                Di malam yang larut itu, Naruto mendadak tidak mengantuk lagi. Lebih lanjut, dia bingung, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Ternyata orang dewasa pun bisa dikalahkan anak kecil!

**…**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:  Tuan Tampan  Dan Nona Pemalu  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Warnings: AU. Agak OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary: “Nanti tidak usah pulang naik taksi. Akan ada yang menjemputmu,” jawab Mister Hyuuga. Hinata menebak. “Neji? Atau Ayah sendiri?” Mister Hyuuga terdiam beberapa saat. “Bukan,” ujarnya lambat-lambat. “Bukan kami. Kau tahu Kakashi Hatake?** ”. **AU**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya. Kalau saya yang punya, gak bakalan deh saya nulis fanfiksi.**

**…**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

                Sepanjang sisa hari itu Hinata tidak bisa tenang. Untungnya pekerjaan yang musti ditanganinya hari itu tidak berat. Walau matanya fokus pada layar komputer, benak gadis itu terus melayang pada sesosok pria yang hanya diketahuinya dari foto. Dia gelisah. Berkali-kali ditengoknya jam di tangan kecilnya. Waktu terasa lama dan singkat sekaligus.

                Ketika keluar ke pelataran parkir Uchiha Inc. gadis itu melihat seorang laki-laki jangkung menyenderkan tubuh pada mobil. Hinata agak ragu, apakah benar pria itu yang dimaksud ayahnya. Ada beberapa orang di parkiran, tapi hanya pria itu yang memperhatikannya sejak dia keluar dari pintu. Sembari berjalan lambat-lambat, Hinata menilik profil pria yang diyakininya Kakashi itu. Rambutnya mencolok. Warnanya putih keperakan atau saking peraknya sampai terlihat putih. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Dia sama dengan pria yang pernah dilihatnya di foto.

                Laki-laki itu tidak lagi bersandar pada mobilnya. Dia mengambil langkah panjang-panjang dan tegas. Tak diragukan Hinatalah yang ditujunya.

                “Selamat siang. Kau Hinata Hyuuga?” sapanya dengan suara dalam. Dia terdengar resmi.

                Hinata menarik tali tas di bahunya. “Benar,” katanya, gugup.

                “Aku Kakashi Hatake,” pria itu mulai berwajah ramah, tidak lagi tampak serius seperti sebelumnya. “Mungkin Mr. Hyuuga sudah mengatakan kalau aku yang akan menjemputmu.”

                “Iya, Ayah berkata begitu,” sambung Hinata, tidak lagi merasa takut. Kelihatannya Kakashi ini tidak berbahaya. Bayangan buaya langsung sirna dari kepala Hinata.

                Kakashi tersenyum. Hinata tahu itu bukan dari pergerakan bibirnya, karena entah kenapa Kakashi menutup separuh wajahnya, yang bagian bawah. Hinata tahu pria itu tersenyum karena sudut-sudut matanya berkerut.

                Walau Kakashi mengajaknya ngobrol dalam perjalanan pulang, tak urung Hinata merasa tegang. Ada kegugupan dan perasaan tak nyaman. Seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutnya.

                “Senang bekerja di Uchiha Inc.?” tanya Kakashi.

                Hinata melirik pria di balik setir itu. “Iya…”

                “Kau terdengar ragu.”

                “Ti-tidak!”

                Kakashi tersenyum simpul. “Aku percaya. Mr. Hyuuga berkata kau krasan di tempatmu bekerja.”

                “Betul. Pekerjaannya memang agak berat tapi karyawan lain tak segan membantu,” cetus Hinata, teringat Ino dan Naruto. “Kau akan menetap di Konoha?”

                Kakashi menggeleng. Matanya tetap menatap jalanan. “Tidak. Sebenarnya aku berpindah-pindah. Jarang menetap di satu tempat.”

                Tidak ada pembicaraan berarti menurut Hinata. Kadang dia bertanya balik tentang Kakashi. Tapi semua obrolan mereka hanya seputar permukaan, tidak mendalam seperti layaknya orang yang berada dalam perjodohan. Gadis itu lega tak terkira ketika mobil Kakashi sampai di rumah. Berada dalam lingkungan yang sudah dikenal dan akrab dengan Hinata membuatnya relaks. Sejujurnya dengan kedatangan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba dan implikasi bahwa ada yang diinginkan kawan ayahnya itu menimbulkan kebingungan dan keengganan.

                Hiashi Hyuuga yang akhirnya bercakap-cakap dengan Kakashi. Wajah tua sang ayah tampak santai namun serius. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dia menuju kamarnya dan mandi. Walau tubuhnya segar, kepalanya mulai dilanda pusing. Dia mendongak ketika Hanabi masuk dengan wajah penuh teka-teki. Hinata hafal dengan ekspresi itu. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian sang adik sudah berceloteh bak biang gosip.

                “Sepertinya kau bakal melangkah keluar dari rumah ini, Sista,” ujar Hanabi penuh konspirasi.

                “Kenapa begitu?” Hinata menyimak tampang adiknya yang berseri-seri. Kalau sudah begini, kelihatannya Hanabi malah jauh lebih peduli dengan apa yang terjadi atau bakal terjadi daripada mengkhawatirkan keadaan kakaknya. Hinata geli sekaligus sebal.

                “Kau akan menikah dengan laki-laki bernama Kakashi,” tukas Hanabi dramatis. Dia mengguncang lengan sang kakak. Matanya membulat.

                Hanabi adik yang setia. Tapi sering pula dia bersikap bagai seorang presenter yang menyajikan berita terhangat selebritis, tak pandang bulu bahwa kakaknyalah artis yang cerita kehidupannya sedang dibeberkan.

                “Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!” balas Hinata lemah.

                Hanabi tidak bergeming. “Aku akan merindukanmu, Sis. Tapi oke, sih. Aku bakal menikmati perhatian satu-satunya di rumah ini, hihi.” Hanabi terkikik. Cewek yang mirip sekali dengan Neji itu makin tertawa menyimak tampang pucat dan cemas kakaknya.

                “Kakashi ini teman Ayah, tapi kelihatannya tak terlalu tua,” gumam Hinata.

                Sang adik menepuk bahu Hinata keras-keras. “Tidak mungkin, dong, Ayah akan menyerahkanmu pada laki-laki uzur!”

                Hinata meringis. “Oh, kau mengakui kalau Ayah sudah uzur.”

                Pria yang sedang dua bersaudara bicarakan itu muncul di pintu. “Hinata, temani kami makan malam,” ujarnya datar. Namun Mr. Hyuuga tak perlu sampai menaikkan oktaf suaranya untuk membuat semua orang paham bahwa kalimat-kalimat datarnya bernada perintah yang tak bisa dibantah.

                “Baik, Ayah.” Hinata mengangguk sembari menelan ludah yang terasa pahit.

                Hanabi menatap kakaknya, memberi simpati. Walau suka menggoda Hinata, Hanabi tidak sungguh-sungguh senang memikirkan bahwa dia akan jadi anak tunggal di rumah besar itu.

                Setelah merapikan rambut dan baju, Hinata segera turun ke ruang makan. Orang tuanya sudah duduk. Kakashi meliriknya ketika gadis itu masuk ruangan. Ketika mengambil piring, tak sengaja tangan Hinata bersinggungan dengan jari-jari Kakashi. Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu tidak asing dengan tangan manusia. Kadang dia menjabat klien Uchiha Inc., bersalaman dengan Deidara atau Itachi. Tapi kali ini dia merasa risih dengan sentuhan tidak sengaja itu. Berkali-kali dia memandang Hinata, sedang gadis itu memilih menatap ayahnya atau gelas yang dipegangnya.

                Kakashi langsung pulang setelah itu. Dia mengangguk pada orang tua Hinata dan gadis itu, kemudian menaikkan kaca jendela mobil dan melaju meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

                “Bagaimana?” tanya Hiashi.

                “Aku…tidak tahu, Ayah,” jawab Hinata jujur. Dia gelisah.

                Sang ayah menyeruput tehnya kemudian melanjutkan. “Sebenarnya minggu depan Kakashi sudah tidak berada di Konoha lagi. Dia akan keluar negeri.”

                Hinata memainkan jari-jari, mengulang kebiasaan lama yang dikiranya sudah hilang. Setelah makan malam, dia dan Hiashi ke ruang keluarga. Si ayah mulai mengungkit maksudnya. “Uh, singkat sekali di sini,” sahut si sulung itu.

                Hiashi tersenyum kecil. Walau sudah separuh abad, pria itu masih tampak tampan. Rambutnya tetap panjang, seperti saat dia masih muda dulu. Hanya saja, kini kerut mulai menghiasi sudut-sudut mata dan bibirnya. “Sebenarnya lagi, dia bermaksud mencari istri, yang akan diboyongnya sebelum dia berangkat.”

                Hinata benar-benar tersentak. Dia kaget. Sepupu Neji itu mendongak dan menatap ayahnya, tak percaya. “Dalam waktu seminggu? Itu… Sulit diterima.”

                “Kakashi tidak muda lagi,” tukas si ayah. “Dia berusia awal tiga puluhan.”

                “Dan dia percaya dengan Ayah? Maksudku, anak Ayah atau siapa pun pilihanmu?” Hinata ternganga.

                Walau sadar anaknya sudah dewasa, Hiashi tak bisa menepis perasaan bahwa bagaimana pun, Hinata yang sekarang duduk di kursi sampingnya dengan gugup, khawatir dan ragu masih tetap putri kecilnya yang pemalu dan penakut. “Ayah hanya punya satu calon,” ujarnya setengah tertawa. “Tapi Kakashi tidak memaksa. Kau belum punya pacar, kan?”

                Hinata terpekur. Dia menggigit bibir. “Tidak, Ayah. Tapi…”

                “Hm?” Hiashi menunggu kata-kata Hinata selanjutnya, sabar.

                “A-aku tidak kenal Kakashi. Apalagi jika hanya punya waktu seminggu kemudian –kalau kami jadi- aku akan jadi istrinya. Itu… Aku tidak bisa, Ayah. Maaf.”

                Dulu sekali Hiashi memang keras pada putri sulungnya itu. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, dia berubah. Hinata memang terlihat lemah lembut, namun dia kuat dengan caranya sendiri. Sebagai seorang ayah, Hiashi jelas lebih memprioritaskan anaknya. Dia mengangguk maklum. “Tidak apa. Tapi, apa tidak terlalu cepat untuk menolak?”

                Hinata memucat. “A-aku tidak ingin bersama dengan orang asing, Ayah. Apalagi jika bersamanya karena terburu-buru.”

                Sang menghembuskan napas keras-keras. “Baiklah, biar aku sendiri yang mengatakannya pada Kakashi.”

                Dengan gontai Hinata kembali ke kamarnya. Dia mendapati adiknya di tempat tidurnya, membaca majalah yang terbalik. “Bagaimana, Sista?” Hanabi terlihat kaget dan langsung menanyai kakaknya.

                Hinata menggeser Hanabi supaya sang adik minggir dan dia bisa merebahkan tubuh penatnya. “Kau sudah tahu akhirnya.”

                “Eh, tidak, kok.”

                Hinata melirik si adik. “Bukannya tadi kau sudah menguping aku dan ayah?”

                Hanabi meringis tanpa rasa bersalah. “Uh, ketahuan, ya?”

                “Tidak juga,” kata Hinata datar. “Tapi sebelum aku kembali ke kamar, aku dengar suara gedebuk menuju ke sini. Apalagi kemudian kau membaca majalah dengan tidak semestinya, sampai terbalik begitu.”

                Hanabi tidak lagi pura-pura membaca dan tidak tahu. “Ah, Kakak pintar, deh.”

**…**

                Hinata termenung. Malam mulai larut, tapi gadis itu tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Hanabi yang tidur di sebelahnya mulai bernapas teratur, menandakan gadis SMA itu tidur dengan damai. Sebenarnya ibu mereka tadinya berkeras supaya menemani si sulung tidur, tapi Hinata menolak dan berdalih sudah ada Hanabi di sampingnya.

                Hari itu Hinata tidak masuk kerja. Bahkan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur pun dia musti susah payah. Dibuat bangun, rasanya pusing. Dibuat tidur, badan jadi super dingin. Sampai-sampai Mr. Hyuuga sendiri yang mengantar si sulung itu ke dokter. Cuaca yang tidak kondusif ditambah beban pikiran membuat gadis itu ambruk.

                Kakashi memang mengunjunginya, namun Hinata tidak bisa menemuinya lama-lama. Selesai berbasa-basi sebentar, Hinata naik lagi ke kamarnya. Gadis muda itu masih tak enak pada Kakashi. Bukannya jadi tenang, Hinata malah semakin gelisah. Kakashi memang tidak mengungkit soal keinginannya mencari pendamping, tapi melihat laki-laki itu saja sudah cukup membuat Hinata tambah sakit.

                Gadis Hyuuga itu ingin curhat. Ino adalah orang pertama yang muncul di kepalanya. Rekan sekantornya itu teman yang menyenangkan, tapi kemudian muncul keraguan, bisakah Ino mengerti permasalahan yang dihadapi Hinata? Ino orang yang oke, itu tak perlu diragukan. Tapi kalau curhat padanya, mampukah gadis pirang itu memberi solusi atau bahkan sekedar menyimpan rahasia? Hinata mencoretnya dari daftar orang yang bisa diajak curhat.

                Sasuke? Wah, jelas tidak mungkin curhat soal ini pada pria yang naksir padanya. Mau bilang pada managernya, Deidara? _Uh, no way_!  Pria flamboyan  itu akan mengibaskan tangannya dan menyarankan, “Terima saja, un.”

                Hinata menyikut Hanabi. Adiknya itu tetap mendengkur halus. Setelah memastikan Hanabi masih pulas, Hinata menekan _keypad_ di ponsel yang menghubungkannya pada orang terakhir yang dirasanya bisa diajak bicara dari hati ke hati.

                “Naruto?”

**…**

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:  Tuan Tampan  Dan Nona Pemalu**  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Warnings: AU. Agak OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary: “Benar, lho. Si teme itu orangnya posesif, tapi jangan harap dia mau mengakuinya. Aku yakin, tak peduli siang atau malam, dia akan ke rumahmu, mengetuk pintu dan meyakinkanmu kalau dialah yang terbaik, bukan si Kakashi ini.” AU

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya. Kalau saya yang punya, gak bakalan deh saya nulis fanfiksi.**

**…**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

            Naruto tertawa melihat anaknya berlarian mengejar neneknya. Ibunya, Kushina, wanita yang enerjik meski usianya sudah tidak muda lagi. Sama seperti anaknya, Kushina tipikal orang yang ceria dengan energi ekstra. Walau sudah malam, wanita itu tidak tampak lelah. Malah, dia asyik bergurau dengan cucunya. Sengaja Naruto tidak berpartisipasi supaya Gaara punya waktu lebih dengan neneknya. Dia hanya mengamati dari meja kopi.

            Suara getar dan musik lembut berdesing tidak jauh darinya. Pria itu melirik ponsel yang tadi diletakkannya di meja. Dengan sedikit kerut di dahi, Naruto berpikir, siapa yang menelponnya di jam segini? Pelan, pria pirang itu mengulurkan tangan besarnya dan meraih ponsel pintarnya. Melihat nama yang tertera, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menekan tombol ‘ _answer’_ dan mendekatkan alat komunikasi itu ke telinga.

            “Ada apa Hinata?” Naruto mendengar tarikan napas ragu di seberang.

            “Naruto?”

            “Ya?” Naruto mulai khawatir. Untuk gadis sekalem Hinata, tentu tidak lazim menelpon dirinya di jam seharusnya orang nonton TV dengan santai sambil tiduran. “Kau di mana?” tanyanya cemas.

            “Aku di rumah. Naruto…Ano…Kau sedang apa?”

            Naruto melirik anaknya dan ibunya. “Santai saja.”

            “Kedengarannya ramai. Aku mengganggu?”

            “Tidak, tidak. Memang tidak sepi di sini. Aku sedang di rumah orang tuaku.”

            “Oh.”

            “Ada apa?” Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya.

            “A-aku mau cerita.”

            Naruto bangkit menuju kamarnya. “Oke. Cerita saja.” Ayah muda itu berusaha membuat kawannya berani. Baru setengah jalan, Gaara berlari ke arahnya.

            “Papa mau ke mana?” tanyanya.

            “Sebentar, Papa mau telpon,” ujar Naruto seraya membisikkan ‘Sebentar, Hinata.’

            Gaara menatap ayahnya dengan mata besarnya. Dia mendengar ucapan Naruto. “Oh, Tante Hinata, yang berbunga-bunga itu?” Gaara selalu mengasosiasikan Hinata dengan bunga karena tiap bertemu dengannya, gadis itu nyaris selalu mengenakan baju dengan motif bunga.

            Kushina mengikuti cucunya. Jika ada yang melihatnya berjalan dengan Gaara, tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa tidak ada hubungan darah di antara mereka. Keduanya sama-sama berambut merah menyala. “Siapa Tante Hinata ini, Sayang?”

            Gaara gantian menatap sang nenek. “Itu lho, temannya Papa. Aku pernah tidur di rumahnya.”

            Oh oh.

            Yang dimaksud Gaara adalah ketika Naruto membawanya ke rumah gadis muda itu saat ada rapat, saat itu bocah itu masih tidur. Ketika terbangun, Gaara mendapati dirinya di tempat asing, yang bukan rumahnya, atau rumah Sasuke, atau tempat penitipan anak.

            Naruto buru-buru menggelengkan rambutnya sampai acak-acakan. “Bukan seperti yang Ibu pikirkan!” sahutnya cepat.

            Kushina menaikkan alisnya yang rapi. “Hoho, pacarmu?”

            “Bukan!”

            “Nenek, Tante Hinata cantik, lho.”

            “Wah, kau suka padanya, Gaara?”

            “Iya, Nek.”

            Sebelum ada kekeliruan lebih jauh, Naruto melambaikan tangan, cepat. “Arg, bukan seperti itu, Bu!” serunya.

            Kushina terkikik. Melihatnya, Gaara ikut tertawa. “Baiklah, Gaara, papamu sedang menelpon _Tante Hinata_.” Ada penekanan pada nama itu. “Kita tidak akan mengganggu mereka. Setuju?” Sang ibu mengerling anaknya yang panik.

            “Setuju!”

            Setelah mendelik dan menyaksikan mereka menjauh, Naruto membuka pintu kamar. “Fyuuh.” Dia mendesah, lega. “Maaf lama. Ibu dan anakku menggodaku.”

            Sepertinya Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena gadis itu tidak menunjukkannya. “Memang akhir pekan, sih. Aku tak menyangka kau tidak di rumah.”

            “Sudah beberapa hari aku berangkat kerja dari rumah orang tuaku. Gaara sakit, jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya di rumah atau tempat penitipan anak. Tidak ada pengawasan ekstra, Kawan. Jadi aku minta bantuan orang tuaku.” Naruto menghidupkan lampu dan duduk di kasur. “Jadi, kembali ke persoalan.”

            Ada keraguan di seberang. “Maaf aku menelponmu malam-malam.”

            “Oke saja,” potong Naruto.

            “Aku butuh teman bicara.”

            Naruto menyadari bahwa apa pun yang akan disampaikan Hinata sepertinya bukan hal yang mudah. “Ceritakan saja. Siapa tahu aku bisa bantu. Omong-omong, ini bukan soal kerjaan?”

            “Bukan, Naruto. Ini-“

            “Sasuke?”

            “Aduh, jangan bilang tentangnya!”

            “Aku mengerti.” Naruto benar-benar yakin kali ini pasti masalahnya serius.

            “Kalau bisa bicara dengannya, aku tidak akan menelponmu saat ini.”

            Akhirnya Hinata bercerita tentang Kakashi. Naruto mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Untuk orang yang susah diam sepertinya, butuh pengendalian diri untuk mendengarkan cerita yang ternyata agak panjang itu. Terlebih gadis yang bercerita itu orangnya kalem. Naruto manggut-manggut berkali-kali.

            “Jadi, kau menolaknya?” tanyanya sekaligus menarik kesimpulan.

            “…”

            “Hinata?”

            “Benar. Naruto, aku tidak tahu apakah keputusan ini tepat. Maksudku, aku tidak punya kekasih. Kini ketika ada pria yang mencari pendamping hidup, aku menolaknya.”

            “Hah, itu tipikal pemikiran wanita pada umumnya,” cetus Naruto.

            “Maksudmu?”

            Naruto menarik napas. “Yah, kau tidak salah. Kau memikirkan untung ruginya. Tapi aku setuju dengan pengakuanmu bahwa pernikahan yang terburu-buru ini sungguh… _overwhelming_.”

            “Begitukah?”

            “Sasuke tidak tahu?”

            “Tidak, Naruto.”

            “Kalian tidak pacaran?”

            “Tidak.” Hinata menjawab setelah menarik napas panjang.

            Naruto tersenyum, mengerti kebingungan gadis itu. “Hubungan asmara itu…penuh dengan pilihan. Orang luar mungkin melihatnya sempurna tapi pada akhirnya, hanya yang menjalaninya yang paham. Hanya kau sendiri yang lebih tahu, Hinata. Ingat pepatah kita, jangan memutuskan sesuatu ketika bingung, dan jangan berjanji ketika bahagia.”

            “Tapi aku sudah memutuskannya,” ujar Hinata.

            “Kalau begitu, tinggal bingungnya,” canda Naruto. Ada dengusan yang menandakan Hinata mulai tertawa. “Seandainya Sasuke tahu, dia akan cemburu, lho.”

            “Ah, N-Naruto!”

            “Benar, lho. Si teme itu orangnya posesif, tapi jangan harap dia mau mengakuinya. Aku yakin, tak peduli siang atau malam, dia akan ke rumahmu, mengetuk pintu dan meyakinkanmu kalau dialah yang terbaik, bukan si Kakashi ini. Hei, jangan pingsan Hinata!”

            “Uh!”

            Naruto meringis. “Solusi apa lagi yang bisa kuberikan, hm?”

            “Aku tidak minta solusi, Naruto. Aku hanya ingin cerita dan didengarkan.”

            “Tapi beda bagi laki-laki, tuh. Wanita sudah lega saat sudah didengarkan, laki-laki harus memberikan solusi kalau ada yang curhat pada mereka,” tutur Naruto menjelaskan.

            “Aku sudah menolak Kakashi, jadi aku akan fokus  pada… adik Presdir.”

            “Hubungan kalian, maksudmu?” Naruto mengangguk pada keputusan Hinata.

            “Hm, bisa dibilang begitu.”

            “Kau memang tegas, Hinata,” puji Naruto.

            “Bukannya terdengar egois?”

            “Ah, satu lagi Hinata,” ujar Naruto serius. “Jangan lagi memandang dirimu tidak berarti. Hanya karena kau lembut, tidak seperti Ino atau siapa pun, bukan berarti orang akan memilihmu sebagai tempat pelarian.”

            Keheningan menyambut dua orang itu. “Kenapa kau berkata begitu?” tanya Hinata.

            Naruto mengambil kuliah Psikologi. Dia mempelajari banyak hal. Karakter manusia berdasarkan tulisan tangan, bentuk wajah, gambarnya. Melihat Hinata, Naruto tahu _prejudice_ atau anggapan yang kerap dialamatkan orang padanya. Pria itu ingin kawan baiknya itu lebih percaya diri. “Menurutku kau orangnya… _lovable_. Mudah dicintai. Meski suka gugup, pemalu dan pendiam.”

            Hinata tertawa pelan. “Pertama kau memujiku, kemudian menyebutkan kelemahanku.”

            Naruto nyengir. “Peluk pujian dan kritikan itu, sama seperti kau memeluk kelebihan dan kekuranganmu.”

            “Tak hanya pendengar dan pemberi solusi yang handal, kau juga bijak,” gurau Hinata.

            “Yep, aku bertahun-tahun mempelajarinya di bangku perkuliahan dan selama aku bekerja sebagai HRD. Jadi tahu, dong. Apalagi aku seorang ayah. Beberapa tahun ini aku banyak berubah.”

            “Terima kasih Naruto. Perasaanku jadi ringan.”

            Naruto teringat sesuatu. “Oh, semoga kau lekas sembuh, Hinata. Maaf tidak sempat menjenguk.”

            Hinata menutup telponnya tak lama kemudian. Naruto mendongak ketika ada ketukan di pintu. “Pa, sudah ya? Aku ngomong sama Tante Hinata, dong!” teriak Gaara dari balik pintu.

            Naruto membuka pintu dan keluar. Dia mengantongi ponsel kemudian menggendong anaknya. “Tante Hinata sudah tidur.”

            “Ehem!”

            Kushina tersenyum lebar, meminta penjelasan Naruto. Wanita itu duduk manis di depan TV.

            “Ibu, Hinata rekan kerjaku.” Naruto mengeluh. “Dia wanita yang ditaksir Sasuke.”

            “Ah, kan masih disukai sahabatmu. Belum jadi kekasih atau istri. Kesempatan masih terbuka lebar, Nak.”

            Naruto terbelalak. “Ini bukan kompetisi, Bu!”

            Kushina mendengus. “Nah, kau kurang kompetitif, Naruto. Makanya kau masih _single_.”

            Ayah Gaara itu cemberut. Ibunya benar, tapi masih ada lagi alasan kenapa Naruto masih membujang. Dia melirik Gaara, yang memandangnya penasaran. Melihat bocah itu, Naruto teringat bahwa tidak semua wanita bisa menerima pria dengan seorang anak berumur lima tahun untuk jadi pacar mereka, apalagi suami.

            Kushina paham itu. Tapi wanita itu tidak menyesal atau berkeluh kesah mengenai anaknya. Naruto bahagia dengan Gaara, dan dirinya dan Minato juga sangat menyayangi bocah itu. “Gaara, kau suka Tante Hinata?” tanyanya.

            Gaara berhenti membuka buku cerita bergambar yang dibelikan kakeknya. “Suka,” jawabnya singkat.

            “Ibu!” Naruto memperingatkan.

            “Nenek ingin ketemu dengannya,” lanjut Kushina, tidak gentar.

            “Nenek ikut ke kantornya Papa saja.” Gaara nyengir seraya memberi usul.

            Kushina menatap Naruto. Wajah cantiknya serius. Naruto menelan ludah. Jika sudah seperti ini, bukan saatnya main-main dengan ibunya. Bahkan pria itu gugup. “Naruto, pokoknya tahun ini kau harus menggelar pesta pernikahan!” ancamnya.

            “Ta-tahun ini? Aduh, hanya tinggal beberapa bulan!”protes Naruto lemah.

**…**

            Sasuke tidak memberitahu terlebih dahulu bahwa dia akan menjenguk gadis yang ditaksirnya. Hanabi membukakan pintu untuknya. “Kakakmu sudah sehat, kan?”

            Hanabi membimbing Sasuke ke beranda di samping rumah. “Kakak sudah mendingan,” jawab gadis SMA itu. “Dua hari tidak masuk kerja benar-benar dihabiskannya di tempat tidur.”

            Sasuke cemas. Shiftnya di rumah sakit tidak membolehkannya pulang. Posturnya kaku ketika seorang pria keluar dari ruang kerja.

            “Kakashi-san,” sapa Hanabi, gelisah menyadari ada getaran tidak mengenakkan menguar dari dua pria dewasa itu.

            Sasuke tidak bergeming. Dia mengamati Kakashi dengan wajah selentur batu.

            Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum yang jauh dari ramah. “Jadi, kau alasan Hinata menolakku?” Matanya menimbang Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah.

            Dokter muda itu hanya balas menatap Kakashi dingin. “Maaf?”

            Kakashi mengedikkan bahu setelah mengalami pertarungan mata dengan Sasuke. “Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Sampai jumpa.” Kakashi mengangguk pada  Hanabi sebelum keluar rumah.

            “Siapa dia?” tanya Sasuke.

            Hanabi meringis tidak nyaman. “Itu, kuceritakan kapan-kapan saja, ya?” Dia sendiri heran kenapa Kakashi memperkenalkan diri.

            Sasuke mengangguk, namun dalam hati sedang mencocokkan _puzzle_ yang diberikan sahabatnya tadi malam. Dia tahu.

            Hinata merapikan jaket saat Sasuke masuk. Ada kekagetan dalam mata terangnya. “Sasuke?”

            “Aku tinggal, oke? Kalau butuh apa-apa, panggil aku.” Hanabi melesat secepat kilat. Bukannya dia tidak menyadari ketegangan yang menyesakkan itu. Hanya saja, sebagai seorang remaja dengan minim pengalaman, Hanabi menyerahkan semuanya pada kakaknya. Gadis itu yakin Hinata tidak selemah kelihatannya.

            “Maaf aku tidak memberitahu, tapi aku ingin tahu keadaanmu,” ujar Sasuke, mengambil tempat duduk di sofa samping gadis itu. Dia mengamati gadis yang tampak sangat pucat itu.

            Hinata tersenyum lemah. “Kau dari rumah sakit?”

            Sasuke mengangguk. Dia meletakkan kantung kertas yang dibawanya. “Aku membawakan vitamin. Kuharap bisa membantu.”

            “Terima kasih.” Hinata terenyuh. Dia berdebar ketika Sasuke menatapnya. “Uh, Sasuke-“

            “Kau sudah tidak lemas?”

            “Eh? Tidak, aku sudah baikan.”

            Sasuke merasakan kekakuan sikap Hinata. Memang gadis itu pemalu tapi kali ini yang mengganggunya. Dia sadar dengan tatapan tidak nyaman yang diarahkan padanya.

            “Sasuke,” Hinata ragu. “Kau bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut perak tadi?”

            Sasuke mengangguk. “Iya. Namanya Kakashi, benar?”

            Hinata makin pucat. “Dia…”

            “Aku ke sini untuk melihatmu, bukan untuk menuntut penjelasan atau keterangan,” potong Sasuke menegaskan. Walau begitu, wajahnya tampak sedikit gusar. Ketika Hinata mengangkat kepala, tampang pria itu sudah netral lagi.

            Ada ekspresi yang tak bisa dipaparkan di wajah putih Hinata. “Terima kasih atas pengertiannya,” ujarnya pelan. Saat ini, sekedar mengulang cerita yang diterangkannya pada Naruto tadi malam terasa berat. Lidahnya mendadak pahit. Menelan ludah pun susah.

            “Hei, kalau sudah sembuh, bagaimana kalau kita ke Konoha Tempo Dulu?” ajak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

            “Apa?” Hinata agak kaget sebelum bisa menguasai diri. “Itu kan mulai minggu depan.”

            Ada seulas senyum di bibir Sasuke. Dia mencondongkan badan. “Sayang sekali kalau kita melewatkan perayaan yang hanya ada setahun sekali ini.”

            “ _Kita_?” Hinata tercengang. “Kau bisa pergi sendiri.”

            Sasuke menggeleng. “Aku ingin pergi denganmu.”

            “Hanya berdua?”

            “Kita bisa mengajak Naruto dan Gaara.”

            Hinata tersenyum.

            Sasuke mengamati gadis itu dan berdehem. “Jangan-jangan kau mengharapkan hanya ada kita?”

            Hinata mulai memerah. Segala galau karena Kakashi menguap. “Ti-tidak!” elaknya, terlalu keras.

            Hinata tidak lagi tegang dan wajah Sasuke mencair. Kedua orang itu ngobrol ringan. Hanabi yang diam-diam bolak-balik berjingkat di luar bernapas lega. Tadinya adik Hinata itu was-was. Awas saja kalau Sasuke berani mencerca kakaknya yang sakit, Hanabi tidak kekurangan nyali untuk mengusirnya!

            Hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang tahu percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka tadi malam. Setelah Kushina puas merecoki putra tunggalnya, Naruto menghubungi Sasuke. Untungnya saat itu sedang tidak ada pasien yang harus ditangani Sasuke. Secara garis besar Naruto memberitahu sahabatnya tentang Kakashi.

            Sasuke bukan orang yang amat toleran, namun dia memilih untuk menunggu dan sabar, sampai Hinata sendiri yang akan menjelaskan. Sebagai pria yang lebih tua dari Hinata, Sasuke memang lebih bijak dan pengertian. Toh Naruto menyatakan bahwa Hinata lebih memilihnya daripada Kakashi. Dokter muda itu tidak merasa cemas lagi.

            Hinata bingung ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke memalingkan wajah ke arah pintu.

            “Hanabi, tidak perlu mondar-mandir. Aku bukan serigala yang akan makan gadis berambut indigo.”

            Takut-takut Hanabi muncul. “Kok tahu, sih?” sesalnya.

            Sasuke nyengir. “Aku _merasakannya_.”

            “Sasuke bukan serigala, Hanabi,” imbuh Hinata, geli.

            Adik Itachi itu tampak berpikir. “Hn, aku hanya dokter yang bermaksud mengobati pasien berjaket merah.”

**…**

**TBC**

**A/N: Ehem, betul, Konoha Tempo Dulu terinspirasi dari Malang Tempo Dulu. Hihi. Sekedar intermeso dari The Librarian And The Godfather, karena cerita itu sudah tamat dan saya tidak akan menambahkan apa pun dalam cerita dengan lima chapter itu, saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal. Hanabi, sebagai anak Hinata dan Kakashi, memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan ‘Om’ karena rentang perbedaan usia mereka yang jauh. Jadi bukan dengan ‘Kakak’. Ya, setelah Kakashi menunjukkan wajah, ceritanya melompat beberapa tahun kemudian. Saya tidak merencanakan membuat cerita itu dengan jumlah chapter yang banyak. Jadi saya bisa fokus ke Tuan Tampan Dan Nona Pemalu. Begitu. Selamat membaca.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:  Tuan Tampan  Dan Nona Pemalu**  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Warnings: AU. Agak OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary: “Benar, lho. Si teme itu orangnya posesif, tapi jangan harap dia mau mengakuinya. Aku yakin, tak peduli siang atau malam, dia akan ke rumahmu, mengetuk pintu dan meyakinkanmu kalau dialah yang terbaik, bukan si Kakashi ini.” AU

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya. Kalau saya yang punya, gak bakalan deh saya nulis fanfiksi.**

**…**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

            “Miss Hyuuga adalah salah satu aset perusahaan, _Little Brother_.” Itachi mengingatkan adiknya yang barusan masuk rumah dan menemaninya minum kopi. “Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan supervisorku itu, kau yang harus membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi.”

            “Hn?!” Sasuke melotot. Dia menghempaskan pantatnya yang berbalut celana hitam di kursi. Dengan agak kasar pria itu membuka jus tomat kalengannya. “Aku tidak berbuat yang macam-macam dengan Hinata,” tukasnya setengah jengkel.

            “Kau mendekatinya.” Itachi tersenyum simpul. Sasuke tahu senyum Itachi menandakan pria itu sedang menguji Sasuke. Itachi kakak yang hebat, tapi sering juga Sasuke berpikir bahwa laki-laki berkuncir itu adalah jelmaan setan dari neraka. Senyum Itachi pertanda banyak hal. Jika bibirnya sudah melengkung dan matanya berkilat, Itachi bisa jadi adalah orang terakhir yang ingin kau temui.

            “Aku tidak menyangkal,” balas Sasuke datar.

            “Rasa ketertarikanmu dangkal?”

            “Jangan bermain kata!”

            Itachi tertawa kecil. Tanpa berusaha pun, pria itu mampu jadi jelmaan fantasi tiap wanita. Tampan, cerdas, sedikit licik. Kalau dia berkedip, nyamuk pun tak berani bernapas, cicak pun berhenti merayap.

            Sasuke melepaskan jaket birunya, kemudian menyampirkannya di punggung kursi. Dia menghela napas dan menyisir rambut hitam kebiruannya dengan jarinya yang panjang dan besar. “Kenapa aku mendapat perasaan bahwa kau lebih membela supervisormu dari pada aku?”

            Itachi mengedikkan kepala sedikit. Rambut panjangnya terayun. “Tentu saja. Hinata karyawanku.”

            “Karyawanmu lebih penting dari pada adikmu sendiri?” Sasuke melipat tangan, sedikit menantang kakaknya.

            “Jelas, dong. Penting mana, aku atau Miss Hyuuga?”

            “Tentu saja Hinata!”

            Itachi nyengir. “Kurang istirahat membuatmu gampang tersulut.” Dia mengamati adiknya, simpatik. Sebagai dokter, jam tidur Sasuke memang tidak seteratur dirinya. Jarang sekali ada kesempatan dua bersaudara itu duduk santai, bertukar pikiran atau bertengkar di rumah. Bukan berarti keduanya tidak akrab. Pria yang memakai sweater ungu dan bercelana wool itu tidak akan lupa bagaimana ketika kecil dulu Sasuke selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana seperti anak ayam.

            “Omong-omong, aku tidak pernah melihatmu seserius ini,” gumam Itachi.

            Sasuke mengusap matanya. “Kapan aku pernah tidak serius?” Sasuke Uchiha yang dilihat orang selalu tampil cool, kadang dingin, sering acuh dan jarang berkepala panas. Pria berambut aneh itu tidak akan mengusap kepala, menjambak rambut karena frustasi atau berteriak. Para fansnya pasti akan berseru, “Omaigat, Sasuke melenceng dari  karakter! _Out of character_ abis!” Kalau sahabat Naruto itu tersenyum, para gadis bisa pingsan. Bila Sasuke tertawa, mereka akan menjerit, “Kyaa! Tidak mungkin! _Impossible_!” Dan ketika Sasuke bertampang bengis, dingin, mereka akan berkomentar, “Nah, ini Sasuke yang asli! Sepanas es, selembut   _iceberg_ dan selunak batu!” Hah, Sasuke dongkol setengah mati. Dia kan manusia, punya hati, perasaan dan emosi. Bisa senang, susah, senewen.

            “Kok tahu aku dari rumah Hinata?” tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

            “Intuisi,” jawab Itachi enteng.

            Sasuke nyaris melengos.

            “Dik, ibu jadi menyindirku gara-gara kedekatanmu dan Hinata,” cerita Itachi. “Ibu heran, apa aku kurang tampan sehingga tidak ada cewek yang nyantol.”

            “Uh, kau nyenggol saja tidak,” balas Sasuke. Dia nyengir melihat Itachi agak muram. “Mungkin karena auramu menakutkan,” tunjuk si adik.

            “Padahal kukuku sudah putih, tidak lagi ungu,” kata Itachi, berpikir.

**…**

            Konoha Tempo Dulu merupakan perayaan tahunan yang paling dinanti di Konoha. Perayaan itu dilaksanakan selama beberapa hari. Sesuai temanya, maka jajanan yang dijual, pagelaran yang ditampilkan dan _dress code_ yang dianjurkan juga bernuansa jadul alias jaman dulu. Acara itu dimulai dari sore hingga malam.

            Hinata memakai yukata cerah. Rambutnya gelap sehingga cocok dengan warna bajunya. Dia dan adiknya berangkat bersama Neji. Trio Hyuuga itu berangkat setelah Neji dan Hinata pulang kerja. Mereka sepakat bertemu dengan kawan-kawan Hinata di tempat parkir.

            “Om Neji, aku jadi ninja, lho,” cetus Gaara. Bocah itu memakai sandal biru dan berbaju ala ninja warna merah, yang lebih gelap dari rambutnya.

            Neji, yang beryukata coklat sewarna rambutnya, berjongkok dan mengusap rambut anak Naruto itu. “Kau cocok jadi ninja,” ujarnya. “Nanti Om belikan boneka, deh.”

            Gaara nyengir. “Boneka rakun, ya?”

            “Apa pun!”

            “Enaknya jadi anak kecil,” tukas Naruto. “Ditraktir sana sini, dibelikan ini itu.”

            “Kau terdengar cemburu, dobe.”

            Naruto mendengus. “Teme!”

            Tidak semua pengunjung mematuhi _dress code_ yang dianjurkan. Banyak juga orang yang memakai jeans, bersepatu, ber-high heels (entah para wanita ini menderita dalam hati atau memang terbiasa jalan dengan kaki berjinjit karena sepatu mereka, sungguh mengherankan) dan berbaju dengan style modern. Tapi, kapan lagi bisa mengitari jalanan panjang tempat KTD diadakan dengan memakai baju tradisional?

            Naruto mendadak gugup. Dia celingukan sebelum mengarahkan matanya pada Hinata. Pria itu mengusap ujung lengan yukata oranye tuanya. “Ano...Hinata, nanti kalau ada wanita yang histeris melihatmu, kau jangan kaget. Jalan terus saja, oke?”

            Hinata tentu keheranan. Tidak ada yang histeris melihatnya kecuali Hanabi, bila sang kakak pulang dari supermarket dan dia menuntut pesanannya. “Sista, es krimmmm!” Benar, selama ini hanya sang adik yang histeris.

            Sasuke menatap kawannya. Mata hitamnya meminta penjelasan. Pria itu tahu bahwa Naruto tidak sebodoh yang disangka orang. Hanya lebih bodoh. Seringnya. Yah, kadang-kadang cerdiknya muncul, sih.

            “Tidak kenapa-napa, teme!” Naruto menggeleng. Mencurigakan.

            Sasuke tidak percaya. Diam-diam dia agak sebal pada Naruto. Mikoto, sang bunda tercinta, terang-terangan memuji keberanian Naruto untuk jadi ayah angkat dan mampu mengurus anaknya sendirian. Keputusan Naruto memang dianggap berani. Sasuke cukup kagum padanya, sebenarnya. Kalau ayah dan anak itu sudah mampir ke rumah, Sasuke dan Itachi terlupakan. Mikoto dan Fugaku hanya akan mencurahkan perhatian mereka pada si pirang dan si merah itu. Mikoto akan memasak dan membuat kue untuk Gaara. Bahkan Fugaku akan bermain-main dengan bocah itu. Sungguh luar biasa pengaruh Naruto dan Gaara!

            Belum sempat Naruto menjelaskan, seorang wanita menghambur dan memeluk Hanabi. Hanabi menjerit. “Ini Hinata?” tanya Kushina antusias.

            “Bu-bukan. Aku adiknya.” Hanabi ngeri.

            Kushina mengedarkan pandangan. Sampailah matanya pada Hinata yang terpaku. Tak mempedulikan kengerian di wajah putranya, keheranan di wajah Neji dan Sasuke, wanita berambut merah itu memamerkan senyum lebarnya. “Kau Hinata?”

            Hinata mengangguk. “Benar.” Nadanya mengambang.

            “Yang telpon-telponan dengan Naruto beberapa malam lalu?” cecar Kushina.

            “Ibu!” Naruto malu. “Kau mempermalukanku!” Dia menepuk wajahnya. Bahkan ibunya jauh lebih enerjik daripadanya. Lebih lebih lebih ceria. Uh!

            “Teman spesialnya Naruto?”

            Naruto tidak bisa lebih malu lagi. Dia berharap tanah yang dipijaknya akan membelah dan menelannya bulat-bulat. Atau lebih baik lagi, _black hole_ menelannya dan memuntahkannya di dimensi lain di mana Gaara dan dirinya bisa hidup tenang dan ibunya akan jadi wanita kalem.

            Sasuke melirik Naruto tajam. Dia mendesis. “Apa-apaan ini?”

            Hinata memerah. Sayangnya, Kushina salah mengartikan reaksi gadis itu. “Hyaaa, jadi benar? Oh, betapa beruntungnya kau Naruto, ada gadis secantik dan sebaik nona ini yang bersedia menerimamu dan Gaara. Jangan membuat calon mantu ibu kecewa!”

            Naruto ingin pingsan.

            Sasuke siap menerjang Naruto.

            Untungnya Gaara memanggil neneknya. Situasi yang nyaris tak terkendali itu tidak lagi memanas. Hinata terkaget-kaget. Menyadari bahwa gara-gara dirinya bisa jadi KTD ditutup, karena menimbulkan kericuhan dan pertumpahan darah, Hinata memutar otak. Dia tak ingin muncul di koran besok, dengan _headline_ tebal dan besar-besar bernada **‘Karena Ulah Seorang Gadis Berinisial HY (23), Konoha Tempo Dulu Ditiadakan.’** Di bawahnya akan tertera berita yang membuat geram seisi Konoha:

_HY (23), gadis yang meminta supaya namanya tidak disebut karena khawatir dengan keselamatan hidupnya setelah ini, kini meringkuk sebagai tahanan rumah. Karena kedunguannya, dua orang pemuda menumpahkan darah mereka. Malangnya, salah seorang pemuda itu adalah seorang ayah dengan anak kecil menggemaskan berusia lima tahun. Sedang pemuda lainnya adalah salah satu dokter terbaik yang dimiliki Konoha, yang hanya muncul sekali dalam satu generasi. Permasalahan apa yang menyebabkan event sehebat KTD berakhir sampai di sini? Baca kelanjutannya di halaman tengah. Full page! Special!_

_‘Ayah…Huhuhu.’ Putra angkat pemuda tampan berambut pirang itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Lolongan dan raungannya memilukan warga. Neneknya berusaha menenangkan cucunya. ‘Sayang, tidak apa-apa. Marilah kita berdoa semoga papamu diberi keselamatan. Oh, bukan Nenek lho penyebab semua ini.’ Sedang kakak pemuda satunya, yang merupakan salah satu pria tertampan yang ada di muka bumi, berkomentar dingin. ‘Aku akan memastikan hal ini di resume Miss Hinata Hyuuga. Yah, gadis itu juga pernah salah kirim produk ke lain negara. Oh, maaf, dilarang menyebut nama, ya? Aku lupa.’_

            “Kau…lebih dekat dengan Naruto?” gumam Sasuke dengan suara tercekat.

            Neji tanggap. Dengan tangannya yang terentang, dia mendorong orang-orang ramai dan cerewet itu supaya jalan duluan, meninggalkan Sasuke dan sepupunya.

            Hinata berjalan dan menghadap Sasuke. Dia mengulurkan tangan takut-takut. Sasuke tampak tegang ketika lengannya disentuh gadis itu. “Naruto memang enak diajak curhat. Tapi kami hanya teman,” jelas Hinata. Entah kenapa ada perasaan dia harus meluruskan semua ini.

            Sasuke menghela napas. Dia tahu hal itu. Tapi Kushina membuatnya cemas. Kemarin Kakashi, sekarang Naruto. Oh, bukan, bukan sahabatnya itu, melainkan ibunya. Dia mengangkat tangan dan menyibakkan rambut Hinata. Jari-jarinya yang dingin merasakan panas kulit wajah gadis Hyuuga itu, entah karena Hinata malu atau gadis itu memang masih agak demam. “Aku menginginkanmu, Hinata.”

            Hinata terpana. Dia panas dingin. “Aku-“ Sasuke menunggu kelanjutannya. Untungnya parkiran itu agak gelap. Orang yang lewat hanya berpikir sederhana. Paling-paling sepasang kekasih yang bermesraan. “Kau menginginkanku?” Hinata menemukan suaranya.

            Sasuke mengibaskan lengannya sehingga tangan Hinata tergelincir. Namun kemudian dia menangkapnya dan menggenggam jari-jari kecil gadis itu. “Iya. Bukan sebagai teman. Aku tidak ingin kau hanya memandangku sebagai teman, kawan Naruto, adik Presdirmu.” Suasana romantis itu buyar saat seorang pria pirang melintas dan berseru, ‘Miss Hyuuga’.

            Sasuke ingin mengumpat. Dia menarik tangannya dari wajah Hinata, namun tetap menggenggam tangannya.

            Deidara berhenti. Dia menelan ludah menerima tatapan Sasuke yang menyerukan ‘Mundur atau ini hari terakhirmu hidup!’ Pria pirang beryukata merah itu meringis. “Oh, hai Miss. Bersama Sasuke, rupanya.”

            Hinata menoleh, memandang wajah Sasuke yang mengeras. Cepat-cepat dia menoleh dan balas berseru, “Iya, Sir, aku bersama pacarku.”

            Sontak Deidara dan Sasuke menoleh. Hinata, yang mendapati dua pria itu memandangnya lekat-lekat, memerah. Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan tanpa mengindahkan rekan kerja kakaknya, menarik Hinata dan merangkul gadis itu. Merangkul pacarnya.

**…**

            Naruto lega ketika dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke dan Hinata menyusul rombongannya. Pria itu sadar ada yang berubah ketika melihat Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya dengan protektif ke pundak Hinata, melindunginya dari tabrakan dengan pengunjung yang semakin detik makin menyemut.

            “Oi teme, sebentar lagi ada traktiran, lho!” seru Naruto. Dia mengerling kawannya dan Hinata bergantian. “Yang baru jadian harus mentraktir.”

            Sasuke nyengir. Di lain kesempatan dia akan mencela karibnya itu dan menyatakan bahwa traktiran itu hanya untuk pasangan saat masa remaja. “Boleh,” balasnya, tak bisa menutupi rasa gembiranya. Laki-laki itu punya keinginan untuk mengatakan pada Kushina bahwa Hinata, yang katanya adalah (mantan) calon mantunya, sudah tidak _available_.

            Hinata membalas tatapan Hanabi, yang terlihat syok sekaligus senang. Bibir adiknya itu melantunkan ‘ _Traktiran. Es krim. Coklat_.’ Tanpa suara. Hah, dasar Hanabi!

            Gaara berlari. Tadinya bocah itu menarik tangan Neji. Mereka ke stan yang menjual boneka. Ketika kembali ke rombongan, anak itu sudah memeluk boneka rakun yang sebenarnya jauh dari imut. “Papa, lihat!”

            Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada anaknya sepenuhnya.

            “Papa, gendong, dong!” Rupanya baru jalan sebentar saja Gaara sudah agak kesal. Wajar saja, karena pengunjung banyak sekali. Tubuhnya pendek. Yang dilihatnya hanya betis manusia. Tanpa ragu Naruto menaikkan anaknya ke bahunya, kaki kecil Gaara di tiap sisi bahu bidangnya.

            “Nah, pegangan ke kepala Papa, oke?”

            “Oke, Papa.”

            Hinata terkikik menyaksikan ulah Gaara.

            “Kau capek, Hinata? Aku gendong, ya?” Sasuke menawarkan. Ada seringai di wajah tampannya.

            Hinata berhenti tertawa. Lagi-lagi wajahnya panas.

            Gaara mendengarnya. Dia menarik rambut ayahnya supaya mau berbalik. Naruto menurut. “Nanti gantian sama aku,” ujarnya dengan suara anak lima tahunnya. “Biar Papa menggendongmu, Mama Hinata.”

            Sasuke mendelik.

            Hinata terperangah.

            Gaara nyengir, polos.

            Naruto menatap Sasuke, takut.

            Oh oh!

**…**

**TBC**

            Sasuke murka. “Kenapa kau buat aku seperti itu? Imejku runtuh!” tukasnya penuh kemarahan. “Aku tidak seromantis itu!”

            Aqua hanya mengangkat bahu. Mata gelapnya balas menatap Sasuke dingin. “Kalau kau keberatan kubuat OOC, chapter ini kali terakhir kemunculanmu!” ancamnya sungguh-sungguh.

            Sasuke mendengus. “Aku tak takut. Masih banyak pair yang akan memakaiku sebagai tokoh utama,” sambungnya congkak.

            “Oh, kau tidak mau kupasangkan dengan Hinata?” Aqua menaikkan alis.

            Sasuke mendadak gugup. Wajahnya panik. “Bu-bukan begitu Hinata!” Dia celingukan, mencari Hinata, takut gadis itu mendengarnya.

            Hinata muram. “Ah, maaf Sasuke. Aku memang begini, sih.”

            “No no!”

            Sementara Sasuke meyakinkan Hinata, tanpa rasa bersalah Aqua (nee Fire) melanjutkan mengetik dan menulis A/N di bawah halaman.

**.....**

           


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:  Tuan Tampan  Dan Nona Pemalu**  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Warnings: AU. Agak OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary: “Benar, lho. Si teme itu orangnya posesif, tapi jangan harap dia mau mengakuinya. Aku yakin, tak peduli siang atau malam, dia akan ke rumahmu, mengetuk pintu dan meyakinkanmu kalau dialah yang terbaik, bukan si Kakashi ini.” AU

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya. Kalau saya yang punya, gak bakalan deh saya nulis fanfiksi.**

**…**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

            “Sabtu ini?” Hinata menimbang.

            “Iya. Kita keluar, yuk. Tidak akan lama, kok. Jam satu aku akan mengantarmu pulang,” bujuk Sasuke dari seberang.

            Hinata mengecek, apa ada jadwal lembur hari Sabtu, yang tiba lusa. Setelah jadian mereka memang tidak sempat kemana-mana. “Aku sih mau saja, tapi kalau ada lembur mendadak…” Ucapan Hinata menggantung. “Biasanya lemburnya hanya setengah hari, sih.”

            “Hn!” Sasuke mendengus. Entah kenapa Hinata bisa merasakan seringai setan menyembul dari bibir tipis Sasuke. “Jangan khawatir soal itu,” ujar pria itu meyakinkan. “Aku akan memastikannya pada Itachi.” Hah, licik!

            Hinata gugup. “Hei, jangan bawa-bawa Presdir, dong!” protesnya jengah.

            “Hn, aku hanya memastikan saja,” Sasuke menyeringai.

            Kadang kalau malam dan Sasuke tidak ada shift malam, dia apel ke rumah gadisnya. Kemudian mereka akan makan di luar atau sekedar ngobrol saja. Kadang juga kalau Sasuke sedang longgar, dia akan menelpon Hinata, seperti yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang.

            “Bagaimana kalau Minggu?” Hinata memberi alternatif.

            “Tidak bisa. Shiftku tidak kenal hari,” balas Sasuke.

            “Baiklah.” Hinata setuju.

            Gadis itu jadi agak sungkan jika bertemu Itachi di kantor. Memang Hinata tidak menunjukkan secara terang-terangan bahwa dia sudah bersama adik pria itu, dan Itachi juga tidak menyinggungnya. Namun tetap saja ada rasa risih.

            Hanabi benar-benar memanfaatkan traktiran dari kakaknya. Gadis belia itu meminta es krim, coklat, minuman isotonic, bekal makan siang yang cukup untuk memenuhi kapasitas perutnya yang luar biasa. “Pacarmu ini tampan sekali, Sista, jadi traktiranmu harus sepadan alias banyak dan meruah,” kilahnya. Hinata tidak tega menolak mengingat selama ini Hanabi adalah salah satu suporter terbaiknya.

            Sesuai janjinya, Sasuke menjemput Hinata jam sembilan lebih sedikit. Pria itu memakai kaus wool biru laut dan jeans hitam. Berbeda dengan aura serius yang kerap ditunjukkannya, Sasuke jarang berpakaian formal. Meski begitu, tanpa berusaha pun, apa pun yang dikenakan dokter muda itu selalu tampak serasi. Hinata ragu akan ada yang berani mencela sekali pun kekasihnya itu berpakaian karung beras dan bersandal jepit.

            Menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah terkesan dengan dirinya yang apa adanya, Hinata tidak berdandan berlebihan. Celana gelap dan gaun ungu sudah nyaman baginya. Lagi pula, kencan mereka tidak lama.

            Mereka menuju arena permainan di sebelah bioskop. _Game Zone_ itu pembunuh waktu yang manjur. Meski akhir pekan, pengunjung belum terlalu membludak. Setelah itu mereka memesan tiket dan nonton. Sasuke setuju dengan pilihan Hinata untuk menonton film bertema fantasi yang sudah ingin ditontonnya dari dulu.

            Tadinya Hinata mengira Sasuke akan mengajaknya berbisik-bisik mesra. Bukannya gadis itu mengharapkannya, tapi melihat Sasuke, Hinata berpikir dia tipe pria yang tak akan duduk diam dan manis jika dekat ceweknya. Hinata mengira Sasuke adalah pria yang sedikit suka mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempatan.

            Harry Potter seri terakhir itu luar biasa seru. Efeknya menawan, soundnya kencang dan akting para pemainnya keren. Hinata berdebar menontonnya.

            Menyadari bahwa Sasuke diam saja sedari tadi, Hinata mencuri pandang. Suasana bioskop memang gelap sehingga agak susah menilik wajah seseorang. Tapi secercah sinar mata seseorang biasanya mudah ditangkap. Nyatanya Hinata terkesiap mendapati pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

            Bila tadinya dia cemas Sasuke tidak suka dengan film yang dipilihnya, sekarang Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

            Sasuke Uchiha, kekasihnya, yang berprofesi sebagai dokter dan merupakan adik Presdir Hinata, tertidur lelap!

            Hinata tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Ada gurat kelelahan di wajah tampan pria muda itu. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Matanya terpejam rapat. Kerutan kecil menghiasi alisnya. Pelan, Hinata mengulurkan tangan dan mengusapnya sampai kerutan itu hilang.

            Hah, ngajak nonton, malah ninggal tidur!

            Hanya satu alasan yang diketahui Hinata kenapa Sasuke sampai melakukannya. Pasti dokter itu habis bekerja semalaman, kemudian langsung kencan!

            Hinata maklum. Dunia kerja memang tidak seperti saat dia masih sekolah. Ada banyak tantangan, tekanan dan masalah di lingkungan kerja. Jika tidak bisa menyikapinya dengan dewasa, yang ada hanya ngambek. Kekanakan banget!

            Hm, sayang sekali, batin Hinata seraya mengalihkan matanya kembali ke depan. Film yang mereka (dalam hal ini hanya Hinata sendiri) tonton  adalah salah satu film yang paling ditunggu-tunggu berjuta umat manusia, namun Sasuke lebih memilih melewatkannya. Tapi Hinata tak keberatan. Baginya, menghabiskan waktu bersama orang terkasih adalah yang terpenting. Meski ditinggal ke alam mimpi sih. Haha (tertawa miris)

            Namun ada hal yang dipelajari Hinata. Bahwa ternyata wajah tidur Sasuke sama menawannya dengan wajahnya saat dalam keadaan terjaga. Hanya auranya yang berbeda. Wajah tidur ini kalem, tenang dan santai.

            Iseng, Hinata mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangan Sasuke, kemudian menyelipkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari besar Sasuke. Untung saja suasana bioskop gelap sehingga tak ada yang tahu wajah gadis itu panas dan merah.

            Sentakan kecil membuat Hinata agak kaget. Ternyata Sasuke menggerutu kecil, tapi tetap pulas. Hanya saja, jari-jarinya balas menggenggam Hinata, seakan menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini hilang dan dicarinya, dan akhirnya menemukannya kembali.

**…**

            “Maaf, aku tertidur,” ulang Sasuke. Ketika film telah habis, dia dan kekasihnya menuju _food court_ di lantai satu.

            Hinata tertawa geli. “Duh, kau memaksaku keluar. Tapi begitu kita nonton, kau malah enak-enakan tidur,” godanya.

            Sasuke tampak malu. Ada sedikit rona merah di wajah pucatnya. Hinata membangunkannya ketika _credit_ film bergulir dan petugas kebersihan gedung mulai masuk dan membersihkan bioskop supaya ketika film selanjutnya main, keadaan sudah bersih. “Hn!” gerutunya tak jelas.

            “Apa karena film yang kupilih bukan kesukaanmu?” tanya Hinata sejurus kemudian.

            “Bukan! Bukan karena itu!” sanggah Sasuke cepat. Dia mulai merutuk dalam hati.

            “Kau habis dari rumah sakit?”tebak Hinata.

            Enggan, Sasuke mengangguk.

            “Kalau capek, kita keluar saat kau longgar saja,” usul Hinata, yang disambut gelengan oleh Sasuke.

            “Soalnya aku benar-benar ingin keluar denganmu,” aku Sasuke jujur. Wajahnya serius.

            Hinata terenyuh. Kelihatannya Sasuke benar-benar serius. “Aku juga, kok, ingin jalan-jalan denganmu. Meski akhirnya aku melek sendirian.” Dia tertawa lagi.

            Sasuke cemberut. “Ah, pasti aku menikmati wajahku,” balasnya tak mau kalah.

            Ketahuan, Hinata tergagap.

            Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

            “Eh, Sasuke, aku ingin tahu hari-harimu sebagai dokter,” cetus Hinata.

            Walau tampak kaget pada awalnya, Sasuke mengangkat bahu, senang. “Misalnya apa?”

            “Yah…apa ya?” Hinata ikut mengangkat bahu.

            Sambil makan, Sasuke bercerita. “Shiftku ada tiga, mulai pagi sampai siang, siang sampai malam, dan malam sampai pagi. Selain di rumah sakit, aku juga ke klinik. Kau sudah tahu partnertku yang berambut pink, bukan? Ya, kau benar, Hinata, tadi malam adalah shiftku, dan berakhir sampai sebelum aku menjemputmu. Makanya aku memang lelah dan mengantuk.”

            Hinata mengangguk, paham. “Begitu.”

            “Setelah ini, aku kembali ke rumah sakit.”

            Terkejut, Hinata membelalakkan mata. “Tapi kau tadi hanya tidur dua jam? Masa mau kembali bekerja?” serunya tak percaya.

            Sasuke nyengir. “Aku sudah biasa. Kerja lama dan istirahat hanya dalam hitungan jam.”

            “Ah, Sasuke, aku jadi tidak enak sendiri,” ujar Hinata, merasa sedikit bersalah.

            “Jangan! Tapi pada intinya, semua lancar kan?” sergah Sasuke, tidak suka dengan ekspresi mendung di wajah sang pacar.

            “Lancar jaya, terutama kalau si pacar sampai bisa tidur,” sahut Hinata manis.

            Gemas karena digoda terus, Sasuke membalas dengan satu-satunya tindakan yang bisa dipikirkan otaknya yang fresh. Pria itu tersenyum –campuran antara licik dan cerdik- kemudian mencondongkan badan dan menyarangkan ciuman di bibir Hinata. Tak peduli bahwa mereka berada di tempat umum dan berpasang-pasang mata yang sedari tadi memandang mereka kini nyaris melompat dari rongganya.

**…**

            Pengharapan semua pasangan adalah bahwa kebahagiaan yang mereka raih akan berlangsung selamanya. Tapi seperti lirik lagunya **Scorpion, Dust In The Wind;** _‘Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky.’_

**…**

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:  Tuan Tampan  Dan Nona Pemalu**  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Warnings: AU. Agak OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary: “Benar, lho. Si teme itu orangnya posesif, tapi jangan harap dia mau mengakuinya. Aku yakin, tak peduli siang atau malam, dia akan ke rumahmu, mengetuk pintu dan meyakinkanmu kalau dialah yang terbaik, bukan si Kakashi ini.” AU

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya. Kalau saya yang punya, gak bakalan deh saya nulis fanfiksi.**

**…**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

            Oke, bukan Hanabi yang berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Sang kakaklah yang bersama dokter muda yang tampan itu. Tapi, boleh dong gadis SMA itu punya pemikiran tentang hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke.

            Menurut Hanabi, Sasuke bukan tipe pria romantis. Yah, dia tidak tahu pastinya, dia bukan pacarnya, namun karena sebagai manusia dia juga dibekali otak, Hanabi jadi berpikiran seperti itu. Sasuke memang ganteng, jangkung dan ciri-ciri lain yang jika disebutkan akan membuat orang bosan dan tidak fokus pada jalan cerita ini. Adik Presdir itu punya nyaris semuanya. Tapi Hanabi berpikir, bahwa sebenarnya Naruto mungkin lebih oke dengan kakaknya.

            Sasuke termasuk pria kalem, sama seperti Hinata. Kebanyakan orang berpikir bahwa Hinata cocoknya dengan orang yang lebih ceria dan cerewet. Nah, Naruto memenuhi kriteria itu. Orangnya cerewet, ramai dan gemar bicara (entah karena suka bercerita atau karena memang suka mendengarkan suaranya sendiri). Bagi Hanabi, Naruto juga menyenangkan. Ayah yang baik pula. Tipe pria seperti ini memang tidak semisterius Sasuke atau semenawan Neji, sepupu favorit Hanabi, namun dicintai dan disukai.

            Tapi Hanabi tidak komplain tentang kekasih sang kakak. Dia menyimpan pendapatnya itu dalam hati. Toh yang namanya opini tidak mengenal benar atau salah. Walau begitu, gadis itu mendukung kakaknya dan Sasuke. Asal Hinata bahagia, Hanabi setuju saja. Bukannya si adik tidak menyukai Sasuke. Hanabi bahkan sudah menganggapnya seperti kakak sendiri.

            Karena Sasuke sering membelikannya es krim dan snack. Dokter itu tidak pelit.

            Karena saat Hinata sakit, Sasuke memberinya vitamin cuma-cuma. Otomatis Hanabi juga kecipratan permen tanpa gula dan kudapan bergizi yang sesuai dengan standar kesehatan. Intinya, kalau ada sogokan, Hanabi oke-oke saja.

**…**

            Menurut Hinata, Sasuke kekasih yang lumayan unik. Beberapa waktu lalu ibu Sasuke memintanya untuk menemani belanja baju. Kebetulan saat itu Sakura Haruno, rekan kerja Sasuke, juga berada di butik yang sama. Melihat Hinata yang berkulit putih nyaris pucat, tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendapat ide aneh. Dia menyodorkan beberapa potong baju yang bukan selera Hinata. Sakura gemar berpakaian seksi saat tidak sedang bertugas. Dia bereksperimen dengan Hinata dan baju-baju yang mempertontonkan pusar dan kaki mulus, seperti yang biasa dikenakannya. Mikoto hanya tersenyum kecil menyaksikan Hinata yang walau risih tapi mau mencoba gaya baru. Sasuke? Dokter itu hampir pingsan kehabisan darah karena mimisan melihat pacarnya seksi.

            Mati-matian Sasuke meminta Hinata kembali ke gaya lamanya, yaitu blus dan baju-baju yang lebih banyak menutup kulit. “Aku tidak ingin pacarku dipelototin banyak pria,” dalihnya. Kesal, dia mendelik ke arah Sakura yang terkikik.

            Hah, Hinata terbiasa melihat pasangan bergandengan di pusat perbelanjaan. Sementara si gadis berpakaian seksi, sang pria terlihat menggamit lengan atau pinggang pacarnya dengan raut bangga. Sasuke kebalikannya. Karenanya Hinata berpikiran kalau kekasihnya itu bukan seperti pria kebanyakan.

**…**

            Bagi Sasuke, Hinata wanita yang unik. Dulu sekali, ketika banyak pasien yang dengan sukarela membuka baju untuk mempertontonkan perut mereka (untuk diperiksa tentunya), Hinata malah marah dan menyebutnya mesum saat Sasuke hendak memeriksanya. Huh, dia seorang dokter. Sasuke sudah kebal melihat kulit!

            Dan baru kali ini adik Itachi itu sampai harus berjuang demi seorang wanita. Biasanya para wanita yang menghampirinya, dengan Hinata, sebaliknya. Malah, dia sampai bersaing dengan Kakashi. Apa kata dunia kalau tahu Sasuke nyaris dikalahkan oleh pria lain demi mendapatkan wanita?

**…**

            Sejauh yang bisa diingatnya, Gaara hanya kenal sedikit orang: papanya, kakek neneknya dan beberapa gelintir orang di tempat penitipan anak dan kawan-kawan Naruto. Gaara tahu dia punya seorang ayah, namun akhir-akhir ini ada yang mengganggunya.

            Ada yang mulai disadari bocah cilik itu. Kakeknya, Minato, punya Kushina. Ayah Dokter Sasuke, Fugaku, memiliki Mikoto. Teman-temannya di tempat penitipan anak kerap bercerita tentang ayah dan ibu mereka. Gaara bingung, kenapa dia hanya punya ayah dan tidak mempunyai ibu?

            Tentu saja anak kecil itu penasaran. Pernah pertanyaan mengenai hal itu dilontarkannya pada Naruto. Herannya, sang papa malah megap-megap tidak bisa menjawab. Gaara tidak berpikir yang macam-macam. Dia hanya sekedar ingin tahu. Walau penasaran, dia puas hanya dengan Naruto. Bagi anak sekecil dia, dia tidak merindukan seseorang yang tidak pernah dipunyai.

            Sampai kemudian dia bertemu Hinata. Bocah itu mulai melihat Hinata sebagai ibunya sejak dia tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya karena sakit dan Naruto kewalahan. Tepatnya sejak Kushina merecoki Naruto dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Hinata. Gaara tidak tahu persis detil yang didesakkan sang nenek pada Naruto, tapi dia mendapat gambaran bahwa Kushina bermaksud menjadikan Hinata sebagai pendamping papanya. Yang artinya Gaara akan mendapat seorang ibu.

**…**

            Naruto merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke. Malah, pria pirang itu agak keder pada kawannya itu. Kenapa? Jelas karena Kushina yang sangat antusias ketika bertemu Hinata di Konoha Tempo Dulu. Ibunya itu sungguh membuatnya malu. Tanpa basa-basi atau menggunakan bahasa yang implisit, Kushina bertanya apakah gadis itu kekasih Naruto. Setelah ibunya, giliran anak angkat Naruto yang membuat perutnya mulas. Betapa tidak! Tanpa berdosa Gaara memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan ‘Mama’. _Mama Hinata_. Ouh. Naruto tak tahu mau ditaruh di mana mukanya. Saking malunya. Lebih buruk lagi, kejadian itu terjadi di depan batang hidung Sasuke, yang jelas-jelas mendekati Hinata dan saat itu sudah jadi pacar gadis Hyuuga itu.

            Kalau saat ini Naruto masih bernapas dengan organ-organ vital yang lengkap dan masih berfungsi dengan baik, itu suatu keajaiban. Walau hanya dari pandangan mata, Naruto tahu bahwa si teme itu amat posesif terhadap pacarnya. Untung Gaara imut. Bocah berumur lima tahun pula. Naruto curiga karena alasan-alasan itulah Sasuke tidak mendelik dan mengingatkan Gaara bahwa anak itu tidak lagi boleh menyebut gadis itu dengan sebutan ‘Mama’.

**…**

            “Mama Hinata!”

            Jantung Naruto nyaris terlompat lewat mulutnya. Cepat-cepat pria itu celingukan, mencari gadis yang dipanggil anaknya.

            “Halo Gaara,” sapa Hinata balik.

            Gaara nyengir. Dia menghambur dan memeluk lutut Hinata.

            Naruto nyengir salah tingkah.

            Dalam hati Hinata menganggap hal itu lucu. Dia tahu Naruto berjengit ketika Gaara memanggilnya mama. Pria itu dihinggapi perasaan tidak enak, malu dan risih. “Tumben kita ketemu di sini, Naruto.” Gadis muda itu tersenyum simpul, menikmati Naruto yang salah tingkah. Hei, Hinata juga bisa agak usil.

            “Eh, iya. Takdir, mungkin,” balas Naruto. “Mana Sasuke?”

            “Aku sendiri,” jawab Hinata, membuat Naruto lega. Pria bermata biru itu was-was, khawatir Sasuke ada di tempat kejadian perkara ketika Gaara memanggil Hinata ‘Mama’. Suasana hypermart itu tidak terlalu ramai. Walau terlihat sambil lalu, Naruto mengedarkan pandangan dengan penuh perhitungan. Dia menghembuskan napas lega saat matanya tak menemukan secuil pun bayangan sahabatnya itu.

            “Papa membelikanku mainan, lho,” cerita Gaara.

            “Oh ya? Bagus, tidak?” Hinata mengusap kepala Gaara. “Aku cari biskuit dulu.”

            “Aku ikut!” sahut Gaara segera.

            “Jangan, kita mau pulang, Gaara,” tutur Naruto memperingatkan.

            Gaara merengut. Bocah itu malah menarik tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat, seakan menantang siapa pun yang mau mencoba membujuknya untuk pulang.

            “Aku tidak akan lama, Naruto,” ujar Hinata menenangkan. Tangan kirinya berat karena ditarik Gaara, sedang tangan kanannya menjinjing keranjang belanja.

            “Aku main ke rumahmu, ya, Tante?” tanya Gaara, akhirnya tidak lagi memanggil Hinata ‘Mama’ setelah Naruto setengah mengancam akan mengajaknya pulang bila anak itu tidak memanggil Hinata ‘Tante’.

            “Minta ijin dulu sama Papa,” jawab Hinata. Dia tersenyum pada anak kecil itu.

            Naruto membayar belanjaannya sementara anaknya mengikuti Hinata. Pria itu duduk di bangku di depan hypermart, menunggu. Saat gadis itu selesai, Gaara menghampiri papanya. Dengan bujukan akan memainkan film yang dibeli di toko kaset sebelumnya, Gaara setuju untuk pulang bersama Naruto.

            Setelah melambai pada ayah dan anak itu, Hinata mengambil tempat duduk Naruto dan menata belanjaannya. Tidak banyak yang dibelinya. Hanya roti, coklat, biskuit dan es krim. Supervisor itu mengeluarkan belanjaan dan dompetnya, kemudian menatanya lagi di dalam tas kresek.

            “Hinata.”

            Gadis itu mendongak. Pria menjulang yang berdiri di depannya tersenyum ramah. Bukannya senang, mendadak Hinata gugup. Matanya membulat, bibirnya terbuka. “Ka-Kakashi-san?” ucapnya terbata.

            Kakashi mengangguk. “Lama tidak bertemu,” sapanya basa-basi. “Lho, sudah selesai belanja?”

            Hinata mengangguk. Dia pucat. Siapa yang tidak bila bertemu dengan laki-laki yang pernah ditolaknya? Apalagi jika sang pria sudah amat dewasa, seumuran dengan salah seorang juri di Master Chef yang pernah dilihat Hinata di tv kabel. Di suatu negara antah berantah bernuansa tropis. Kalau tidak salah namanya Juna.

            “Aku sudah selesai. Kau mau belanja?” balas Hinata.

            Kakashi tersenyum lebar. “Tidak sih, hanya jalan-jalan, siapa tahu bakal ketemu gadis cantik,” sahutnya enteng.

            Hinata tertawa tidak enak.

            Kakashi tidak tampak marah atau murka setelah penolakan Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak tahu lagi sesudahnya, karena setelah itu dia tidak pernah ketemu Kakashi lagi. Sampai sekarang. Pria itu tetap memakai masker yang menutupi wajah bagian bawahnya. Walau saat itu dia berpakaian santai: jeans dan atasan abu-abu yang serasi dengan rambut peraknya, Kakashi tidak kurang tampan. Banyak pengunjung hypermart yang menelengkan kepala dan celingukan, sekedar mencuri pandang pada pria itu.

            “Mau kuantar pulang?” Kakashi menawarkan.

            Hinata terkejut. “A-aku bawa mobil sendiri,” tolaknya halus. Entah mimpi apa dia tadi malam, bisa-bisanya bertemu Naruto, Gaara dan Kakashi dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Mendadak Hinata khawatir. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul entah dari mana? Kemudian dia melihat Kakashi. Akhirnya terjadi konfrontasi yang  membuat hypermart terbesar di kota mereka itu heboh. Banyak pengunjung menonton dan melerai Sasuke dan Kakashi. Ugh.

            Sebelum imajinasinya bertambah liar, Hinata buru-buru bangkit. “Es krim pesanan Hanabi  keburu mencair. Aku duluan, Kakashi-san.”

            Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alis. “Oh, oke. Sampai jumpa Hinata. Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi, ya.”

            Setelah melempar senyum tipis, Hinata segera menaiki eskalator.  Rasanya dia mendengar Kakashi memanggil namanya namun gadis itu menepisnya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

**…**

            Hinata mengaduk isi _dashboard_ mobilnya. Setelah mengecek sepuluh kali sampai yakin bahwa  benda yang dicarinya tidak ada, Hinata kembali ke kamarnya, mulai mengacak isi tasnya.

            “Cari apa, Sista?” tanya Hanabi heran.

            Hinata menyeka peluh yang bermunculan di kening dan hidungnya. “Dompetku,” jawabnya singkat.

            Masih dengan es krim di tangan, Hanabi masuk dan duduk di kasur. “Coba cari di mobil,” usulnya.

            “Sudah.”

            “Tas?”

            “Sudah sampai empat kali.”

            “Di dalam lemari mungkin?”

            “Pakaian sudah kuaduk tapi nihil.”

            “Uangnya banyak, ya?”

            Hinata terduduk lesu. Dia memijat keningnya yang lembab. “Bukan masalah uang. Hanya sedikit duitnya, tapi di sana ada KTP dan SIM-ku.” Kepala Hinata mulai pusing.

            Hanabi termangu. “ATM-nya juga hilang?”

            “Tidak, untung ATM-nya ada di dompet satunya.”

            Tak heran kalau Hinata cemas. Semua ID-nya ada di dompet hitamnya. Terlebih, dompet itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Hanabi. Ada nilai historisnya.

            Hinata mencoba menelpon bagian hypermart yang tadi dikunjunginya. Ketika dikonfirmasi, ternyata tidak ada dompet yang tertinggal, atau pun ada yang melaporkan telah menemukan sebuah dompet hitam yang tebal.

            Dengan rambut kusut masai karena ditarik terus-terusan, Hinata menuruni tangga menuju dapur dan meneguk air mineral dingin. Gadis itu sudah membayangkan harus pergi ke kantor polisi dan membuat berita kehilangan. Merepotkan! Tapi bagaimana lagi, dia butuh KTP dan  SIM-nya.

**…**

            Tak dinyana malam itu Kakashi bertandang ke rumah. “Aku sudah janjian dengan Mr. Hyuuga,” terangnya tanpa diminta.

            Hinata terperanjat mendapati pria itu di rumahnya. “Oh, silahkan masuk, Kakashi-san.”

            Kakashi tersenyum dan melangkah masuk. Dia menyisir rambut dengan jarinya dan mengucek matanya.

            “Kau tampak lelah,” tegur Hinata.

            “Begitulah. Setelah kita ketemu tadi, aku pulang ke rumahku. Di ujung Suna sana,” jelas Kakashi. “Setelah itu kembali ke Konoha. Jadi, yah, agak lelah.” Perjalanan dengan durasi beberapa jam itu memang jelas sekali bikin badan capek.

            “Aku buatkan minuman dulu,” kata Hinata. Berada dekat Kakashi membuat perasaan tidak nyaman, namun pria itu ramah sehingga Hinata mulai merasa sungkan. Dia beranjak ke dapur, tapi baru beberapa langkah, Kakashi memanggilnya. “Ya?”

            Kakashi menepuk telapak tangannya sendiri. “Aku baru ingat. Dompetmu ada padaku.”

            Hinata benar-benar terkejut. “Kok bisa?”

            “Kau meninggalkannya di bangku hypermart tadi.” Kakashi tersenyum minta maaf. “Maaf Hinata, aku membuka dompetmu. Karenanya aku tahu itu milikmu, dari ID yang ada.”

            Hinata dibanjiri lega yang luar biasa. Dia urung ke dapur dan mendekati pria jangkung itu. “Tak apa, Kakashi-san,” ujarnya nyaris kehabisan napas karena lega.

            “Aku memanggilmu, tapi kau sudah terlalu jauh,” lanjut Kakashi.

            “Kau bawa sekarang, kan?” cecar Hinata, agak tak enak karena sepertinya dia menggebu-gebu.

            Kakashi menggaruk pelipisnya dengan telunjuk. “Ah, itu…. Ketinggalan di rumahku di Suna.”

            Senyum Hinata memudar. “Kapan kau pulang lagi?”

            Kakashi tampak berpikir. “Kira-kira empat hari dari sekarang.”

            Hinata mulai panik. “Empat hari?” dia membeo. “Ta-tapi, semua tanda pengenalku ada di dompet itu, aku tak bisa kemana-mana,” ujarnya terbata, memelas.

            Kakashi menegakkan badan. Dengan wajah yang terlihat sigap dan postur siap, pria itu berujar, “Yang kulihat pengenalmu tadi adalah SIM-mu. Tak usah cemas, Hinata. Beberapa hari ini aku tinggal di apartemenku di Konoha. Aku akan mengantar jemputmu ke kantor.”

            Semua warna meninggalkan wajah Hinata. Gadis itu memucat demi mendengar ketegasan Kakashi yang rela jadi sopirnya.

            Ugh. Masalah baru saja dimulai.

**…**

**TBC**

**A/N: Yosh! Kakashi muncul lagi. Pria itu terlalu disayangkan untuk sekedar jadi cameo. Selamat membaca!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:  Tuan Tampan  Dan Nona Pemalu**  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Warnings: AU. Agak OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary: “Benar, lho. Si teme itu orangnya posesif, tapi jangan harap dia mau mengakuinya. Aku yakin, tak peduli siang atau malam, dia akan ke rumahmu, mengetuk pintu dan meyakinkanmu kalau dialah yang terbaik, bukan si Kakashi ini.” AU

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya. Kalau saya yang punya, gak bakalan deh saya nulis fanfiksi.**

**…**

**Chapter 13**

**.**

            “Beneran, Kakashi-san, kau tidak perlu mengantar jemputku,” ujar Hinata untuk yang ketiga ratus enam puluh lima kali.

            Seperti yang sudah-sudah, pria yang dipanggil itu hanya tersenyum simpul. “Aku tidak keberatan. Lagi pula, kita searah,” jawabnya sederhana.

            Hinata meremas tangannya sambil menggigit bibir. Gadis itu gelisah. Dia tak bisa menyetir sendiri karena SIM-nya (beserta dompetnya) tertahan di tangan Kakashi. Pria itu menyimpan dompetnya yang tertinggal. Sayangnya, benda yang berisi tanda pengenal Hinata itu berada di rumahnya, di daerah antah berantah sana. Lebih malang lagi, pria itu baru akan pulang beberapa hari lagi. Hinata tidak keberatan naik kereta atau taksi. Malah, dia berencana berangkat pagi-pagi sekali agar tidak bertemu Kakashi. Entah pria itu punya bakat berhubungan dengan cenayang atau tidak, Kakashi muncul tepat ketika Hinata keluar mengendap-endap dari pintu depan.

            “Takut dengan pacarmu?” tanya Kakashi kalem.

            Hinata memerah. “Ti-tidak.”

            “Ya sudah,” balas pria bermasker itu santai.

            “Aku hanya merasa tidak enak,” sambung Hinata. Dia melirik Kakashi, yang saat itu juga tengah meiriknya.

            “Pada siapa? Aku atau dokter itu?”

            Hinata terpojok karena sebenarnya dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keduanya. “Uhm…itu…”

            Kakashi tidak harus menggunakan otak jeniusnya untuk tahu yang ada di pikiran gadis yang pernah menolaknya itu. Tapi Kakashi hanya manusia biasa, terlepas dari kejeniusannya atau kepiawaiannya mengolah perusahannya. Dia manusia dengan perasaan kesal, jengkel, senang dan kadangkala pria itu juga licik.

            Mr. Hyuuga bukan orang asing baginya. Mereka kerap bertemu untuk urusan bisnis. Tadinya Kakashi tidak berniat serius ketika minta dikenalkan Hinata. Tapi semenjak penolakan itu, egonya terbakar. Wushhh! Ada rasa suka cita di hatinya menyaksikan Hinata kebingungan, namun sisi lain hatinya juga gembira mendapati gadis Hyuuga itu akhirnya mau naik mobilnya.

            “Nanti aku turun di gerbang saja,” ujar Hinata, membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi.

            “Lho, tidak etis membiarkan seorang gadis turun di gerbang,” sanggah Kakashi, tak kalah lembut dari nada Hinata, namun tak kalah mematikan. “Aku bukan pria yang akan membiarkannya. Oke?” imbuhnya super ramah.

            “Aku tidak ingin membuatmu repot.” Hinata masih mencari alasan. Gadis itu gentar membayangkan akan ada rekan yang memergokinya naik mobil seorang laki-laki yang bukan Sasuke atau Neji atau ayahnya atau sopir taksi. Lebih mengerikan lagi bila ternyata yang bertemu dengannya di depan pintu adalah managernya Deidara atau bahkan Presdir. Duh, apa yang akan disangka Itachi? Bisa-bisa pria berkuncir itu mengira Hinata selingkuh dan menduakan adiknya!

            Kakashi bergumam dan mengibaskan tangan kanannya sebelum kembali memegang setir.

            Hinata tidak bercerita mengenai insiden dompet itu pada Sasuke. Jika si dompet ditemukan dan disimpan orang lain, perkaranya tidak akan pelik begini. Tapi jika orang itu adalah Kakashi? Hinata berpikir sejuta kali. Sasuke memang kalem, tapi Hinata mendapat perasaan bila marah, kekasihnya itu akan luar biasa menakutkan dan murka.

            “Aku tidak pernah lagi melihat Sasuke,” tukas Kakashi memecah keheningan.

            “Dia sibuk. Jadwalnya kadang tidak bisa diprediksi,” jawab Hinata singkat.

            Begitulah. Shift Sasuke tidak memungkinkan bagi dokter itu untuk mengantar jemputnya seperti yang dilakukan Kakashi.

            “Masa? Padahal aku sering ke rumahmu tapi tak sekali pun aku menjumpainya,” lanjut Kakashi enteng. Ada ejekan dalam nada suaranya. Telinga Hinata tak luput mendengarnya. Pria jangkung itu memberi tatapan Hinata.

            Supervisor muda itu mencelos hatinya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang meluncur tajam ke perutnya. Tak nyaman. “Kami tak sering bertemu,” ujar Hinata kemudian, jauh lebih pelan dari yang diharapkannya.

            “Padahal kalian satu kota,” Kakashi mengangkat alis, seolah kenyataan itu tidak bisa jadi alasan dua sejoli sampai tidak bisa bertemu sesering mungkin.

            “Yah, jadwal kami tidak memungkinkan,” bantah Hinata cepat. Dia semakin tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan mengenai kehidupan asmaranya. Cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Omong-omong, jangan lupa dompetku ya,” pintanya.

            Kakashi memelankan mobil. “Maaf Hinata, kepulanganku ditunda,” ujarnya, terdengar sungguh-sungguh.

            “A-apa?” Hinata terkejut. “Kenapa?” tanyanya lemas.

            “Kerjaanku di sini belum selesai,” jawab Kakashi. Sudut matanya berkerut, menandakan dia tersenyum dengan perasaan tidak enak.

            “Tidak bisakah kau pulang lebih cepat?” Hinata mulai putus asa. Memang tidak sopan menanyakan hal ini, terlebih pada orang yang lebih tua, tapi Hinata tak bisa menahan diri. Dia memang dibesarkan dengan didikan yang ketat dan mendapat pelajaran sopan santun, namun Hinata juga manusia yang bisa khilaf.

            “Tidak bisa.”

            Hinata ingin sekali memijat pelipisnya, frustasi.

            Kakashi melirik Hinata. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya murung. Pria itu agak tidak tega. “Secepatnya kukembalikan. Maaf, ya.” Tangannya menyentuh bahu Hinata selama beberapa detik, sampai gadis itu menoleh.

            Hinata kesal dan sedih. Tanpa SIM dan KTP, dia tak bisa kemana-mana. Tapi sentuhan Kakashi dan raut wajah pria itu membuat hatinya melunak. Dalam hati gadis itu merutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menyimpan kemarahan dalam waktu agak lama dan tidak tegas. Menurutnya begitu.

**…**

            “Wah, jangan sampai deh, Sasuke tahu,” saran Ino ketika istirahat.

            “Iya, aku tahu,” sahut Hinata muram. Dia mengaduk-aduk jusnya tanpa semangat. “Dikiranya aku ceroboh. Terlebih, yang menemukannya Kakashi.”

            Ino menggeleng keras-keras. Ada binar aneh di matanya. Gadis cantik dan bohai itu mencondongkan wajahnya, sarat dengan spekulasi. “Bukan itu, Kawan,” sergahnya. “Kalau tahu dompetmu ada padanya, Sasuke akan menyangka kalian tidur bersama.”

            Hinata tersedak. Dia batuk hebat, wajahnya seperti kepiting gosong. Ino menepuk punggungnya keras-keras. “I-Ino!” pekik Hinata ketika akhirnya dia bisa bicara. “Mana mungkin Sasuke akan berpikir seperti itu.”

            “Duh, kau terlalu polos, Hinata,” Ino geleng-geleng. “Pikirkan saja: ada seorang laki-laki yang membawa dompetmu. Terlebih si dompet ada di rumahnya. Rumahnya jauh pula. Pasti siapa pun akan berpikir kalian teman istimewa. Kekasih, maksudku. Pasti yang dipikirkan sudah macam-macam.”

            Kelebatan warna merah, ungu dan kemudian pucat berseliweran di wajah Hinata. Oh tidak! Jangan sampai Sasuke berpikir sejelek itu! Tidur bareng? Tidaaakkk!

**…**

            Tiap hari Hinata menagih dompetnya. Kalau ada sela, si sulung itu akan mengingatkan Kakashi supaya tidak lupa membawa dompetnya saat balik ke Konoha. Hinata kalang kabut sendiri. Terlebih, Kakashi seperti jamur yang selalu tumbuh di kayu lembab: bandel. Dibilang bolak-balik supaya berhenti jadi sopir pribadinya, laki-laki itu tidak menggubrisnya.

            Hinata bertambah cemas. Selain khawatir dengan Sasuke, dia mulai was-was, takut jika ada yang memperhatikan dia selalu pulang-pergi dengan seorang pria yang sama, yang bukan pacarnya, sepupu, ayah atau sopir taksi.

            Sialnya, sore itu Kakashi dan Sasuke menjemputnya pada saat yang bersamaan.

            “Hai, Uchiha,” sapa Kakashi ceria. Dia keluar dari mobilnya.

            “Hn!” Sasuke hanya mengerutkan kening kemudian melengos. “Hinata, kuantar pulang.” Pernyatannya terdengar dingin.

            Hinata melangkah dengan takut-takut. Menghadapi dua pria ini bagai menghadapi macan dan naga sekaligus. Mengerikan!

            “Aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang,” sahut Kakashi tenang.

            Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Wajahnya tidak tampak garang, tetapi ada kemarahan yang tersulut di matanya. “Tidak akan!” desisnya.

            “Kakashi-san, maaf…” ucapan Hinata terputus ketika Kakashi menatapnya sungguh-sungguh.

            “Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Sasuke akan menjemputmu,” tukas Kakashi, mengalihkan mata pada pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

            _Karena Sasuke memang tidak memberitahunya lebih dulu_. Tapi jelas Hinata tidak akan mengatakannya karena hal itu hanya akan memperkeruh suasana.

            “Hinata tidak harus memberitahumu apa pun,”pungkas Sasuke dingin. Dia berdiri di depan sang pacar, menghalangi pandangan Kakashi.

            “Oh?” nada Kakashi memancing Sasuke. “Hinata juga tidak harus memberitahumu _sesuatu_ , bukan?”

            Hinata terdesak. Wajahnya sudah pucat seperti bubur. Dia menyentuh lengan Sasuke, bermaksud menyeretnya sebelum Kakashi mengatakan hal yang dihindarinya. “Kita pulang, Sasuke. Kakashi-san-“

            “Aku bawa dompetmu hari ini.” Kakashi memotong Hinata sebelum gadis itu mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan lengkap.

            Duo kekasih itu sama-sama terpaku.

            Dengan santai Kakashi membuka pintu mobil, membuka dashboard dan mengambil sebuah benda yang dikenal Hinata dengan baik.

            “Dompetku…” Hinata terperangah.

            Kakashi mengacungkan tempat uang itu sembari tersenyum simpul. Dia mengayunkan dompet Hinata. “Yup, dompetmu. Kukembalikan.” Kakashi tahu bahkan Sasuke tercengang mendapati dompet kekasihnya ada di tangan pria dalam daftar pertama orang yang tak disukainya. Ketika melewati Sasuke, Kakashi sengaja menyentaknya hingga dokter itu nyaris terjerembab. Laki-laki itu menarik tangan Hinata dan memberikan dompetnya di tangan kecilnya. “Ini.”

            Bahkan sekedar mengucapkan ‘terima kasih’ pun Hinata tak sanggup.

            Sasuke tersadar. “Jangan sentuh Hinata!” bentaknya marah.

            “Hanya tangannya,” balas Kakashi. Ada api dalam matanya yang berlainan warna.

            “Hanya…” Sasuke meraih kain lengan baju Kakashi dengan kasar. “Kau!”

            Kakashi mengibaskan tangan Sasuke. “Ya?”

            “Kenapa dompet Hinata bisa ada padamu?” gertak Sasuke. Dikepalkannya tangannya erat-erat sampai sakit. Kalau tidak, pasti Kakashi sudah menerima bogem mentah darinya. Hah, sebenarnya kali ini tidak ada bedanya dengan remaja, orang dewasa pun juga punya emosi kuat.

            “Buktinya bisa.” Kakashi menaikkan alis.

            Sasuke tidak suka. Gerakan Kakashi menunjukkan bahwa ada sesuatu di antara dirinya dan Hinata yang tidak diketahui Sasuke. Ingin sekali adik Itachi itu menonjok Kakashi hingga tampang pria itu tak lagi congkak.

            “Oh, kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan membentak pacarku dan membuatnya takut,” lanjut Kakashi.

            “Bukan urusanmu!”

            Hinata ingin ditelan bumi. Mereka bertiga mulai menarik perhatian karyawan lain. Aduh, gawat kalau sampai ada adu jotos gara-gara dirinya. Di lingkungan Uchiha Inc. pula. Matanya yang putih memandang berkeliling, menyadari bahwa mereka sudah jadi tontonan gratis. “Kujelaskan Sasuke!” katanya keras, membuat dua pria itu terdiam. “Kakashi-san, terima kasih sudah mengembalikan dompetku. Tapi aku pulang bersama Sasuke.”

            Tanpa menunggu balasan, cacian atau kontak fisik yang membahayakan, Hinata lekas mendorong Sasuke ke mobilnya.

**…**

            “Benar, Sasuke, tidak ada apa pun di antara kami. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak… pokoknya tidak!” Sekuat tenaga Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke. Dia menceritakan bagaimana dompet kesayangannya itu sampai ada pada Kakashi.

            Sasuke tidak mengalihkan matanya barang sekejab pun dari gadisnya. Dia tidak langsung mengantar Hinata pulang, melainkan memacu mobilnya ke parkiran di mall dekat tempat kerja Hinata. Dia menghentikan mobilnya dan mulai menuntut penjelasan.

            “Tapi kau membiarkannya mengantar jemputmu tiap hari,” tunjuk Sasuke, membuat Hinata pias. “Dan kau tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang hal ini padaku.”

            Hinata merasakan ada kegetiran dan sesal dalam suara Sasuke. Memang Sasuke marah, tapi ada pula kesedihan di wajah tampannya. “Karena kupikir aku mampu menyelesaikan masalah dompet ini sendiri,” pungkas Hinata pendek.

            “Sendiri? Tanpaku?”

            “Sasuke!”

            Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Kemarahan di wajah gantengnya tergantikan oleh kelelahan dan sesal. “Aku tidak marah padamu,” ujarnya pelan.

            “Tapi aku merasa kau marah padaku,” ungkap Hinata. Dia ingin menangis. Matanya memerah.

            Sasuke meraih tangannya dan mencium punggung tangan kecil Hinata. “Maaf, Hinata.” Dengan tangannya yang lain dia menarik leher kekasihnya sehingga gadis itu rebah di dadanya, tak peduli bahwa posisi mereka tak nyaman. “Aku kesal karena Kakashi bisa menjeratmu. Jengkel bahwa aku tahu soal ini belakangan.”

            Hinata menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Dia terisak kecil. Tidak ada air mata yang keluar. Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Aroma cologne dan rumah sakit menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Herannya, dia merasa tenang.

            “Lain kali, kalau ada apa-apa, beritahu aku. Kita selesaikan bersama-sama. Aku tak ingin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Hinata?” Sasuke memintanya berjanji.

            Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata. Dia menganggukkan kepala sementara tangan Sasuke tak berhenti menyisir rambut panjang indigonya.

**…**

            Sasuke meminta Hinata supaya tidak lagi memakai dompet yang pernah hilang itu. Benda yang tertinggal sebenarnya, tapi kata ‘hilang’ dirasa lebih cocok. Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke memberi gadis itu sebuah dompet baru, lengkap dengan pembungkus dan sertifikat keasliannya.

            Hinata terbelalak ketika dia membuka dompet berwarna merah muda lembut itu. LV alias Luis Vuitton? Dompet El-Vi itu malah lebih berharga jika ditilik dari harga daripada uang yang biasanya disimpan Hinata dalam dompetnya. Gadis muda itu jadi tidak ingin memakainya untuk kepentingan sehari-hari. Sayang, ujarnya. Tapi dengan kalem Sasuke mengatakan bahwa jika dompet mahal itu raib, dokter itu masih bisa membelikannya lagi.

**…**

**TBC**

**A / N: Chapter ini saya dedikasikan untuk Kakashi, Sasuke dan Hinata.  Terima kasih.**


	14. Chapter 14

Title:  Tuan Tampan  Dan Nona Pemalu  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Warnings: AU. Agak OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata, dan ditulis ketika menjelang tengah malam, dengan si author yang sudah ngantuk. Jadi maaf kalau ada typo dll.  
Summary: “Benar, lho. Si teme itu orangnya posesif, tapi jangan harap dia mau mengakuinya. Aku yakin, tak peduli siang atau malam, dia akan ke rumahmu, mengetuk pintu dan meyakinkanmu kalau dialah yang terbaik, bukan si Kakashi ini.” AU

Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya. Kalau saya yang punya, gak bakalan deh saya nulis fanfiksi.

…

Chapter 14

.

            “Beneran, lho, kau tidak akan nakal,” tukas Naruto mewanti-wanti.

            Gaara hanya menatap ayahnya, jengkel. Bocah itu kemudian memutar mata. “Iya, Pa, aku tidak akan merepotkan Tante Hinata,” balasnya.

            “Janji?”

            “Tadi malam kan aku sudah janji. Uh, Papa nyebelin!”

            Sabtu itu Naruto harus lembur. Laki-laki itu tadinya hendak membawa anak angkatnya ke penitipan anak, namun Gaara malah meminta ayahnya supaya membawanya ke rumah Hinata. Tidak ingin merepotkan temannya, Naruto menolak. Sayangnya, si anak bersikeras dengan keinginannya. Dia sama keras kepalanya dengan Naruto. Menyerah, ayah muda itu menghubungi Hinata, yang dengan senang hati mengiyakan permintaan Gaara.

            Naruto mengusap kepala Gaara, sayang. “Papa tidak akan seharian,” ujarnya.

            Gaara mengangguk.

            “Ibuku juga senang Gaara main ke sini,” kata Hinata lembut. Dia menerima tas berisi pakaian dan topi Gaara dari Naruto. “Maklum, sudah lama tidak ada anak kecil di rumah,” imbuhnya.

            Naruto nyengir, setengah tidak enak. “Syukur kalau anakku tidak merepotkan.”

            “Kalau aku punya mama, Papa tidak akan repot,” balas Gaara cuek.

            Naruto gelagapan. Pria itu melotot, membuat mata biru langitnya tampak lebih besar dan menakutkan. Sayangnya, Gaara sama sekali tidak takut. Bocah itu balas mendelik.

            Hinata tertawa. “Anakmu minta mama! Wah wah.”

            “Kaya seorang mama bisa datang dari langit saja!” gerutu Naruto. “Nanti Papa menjemputmu, secepatnya,” janjinya. Rasa takjub dan kejengkelannya pada ucapan anaknya segera menguap.

            Gaara manggut-manggut. Tangannya sudah meraih Hinata, menandakan dia menyukai gadis itu.

            Tak lama setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke menelpon. Semenjak insiden dompet Hinata dengan Kakashi, dokter muda itu jadi makin posesif terhadap kekasihnya. Frekuensinya menelpon atau bertemu Hinata meningkat drastis. Hinata tak keberatan, toh karena itu dia bisa sering bertemu Sasuke.

            “Ya, Gaara di sini,” ujar Hinata seraya mengerling Gaara yang rambutnya kini disisir oleh ibunya. “Naruto menitipkannya.”

            Terdengar dengusan dari seberang. “Dulu dia selalu menitipkannya di rumah, lho.” Ada nada geli dalam suara Sasuke. “Aku segera ke sana setelah shift-ku berakhir.”

            Walau tahu Sasuke tak akan bisa melihatnya, Hinata menyunggingkan seuntai senyum. “Aku tunggu.”

            “Sekalian kita kencan,” tukas Sasuke.

            “Lho, kau tidak capek?” tanya Hinata, ingat bahwa Sasuke sudah semalaman tidak tidur. Bukannya pulang ke rumahnya setelah dinas dari rumah sakit, pria itu malah mengajaknya kencan.

            “Demi kamu, apa sih yang tidak?” balas Sasuke serius.

            Hinata memerah. Sasuke memang berubah. Seolah takut sekali kehilangan kekasihnya, adik Presdirnya itu jadi kerap menelpon, kencan tiap ada waktu dan gemar melontarkan kata-kata semanis madu. Naruto bahkan sampai bengong ketika dia mendengar rayuan sahabatnya itu pada Hinata tempo hari.

            Hinata sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke ketika pria itu tiba. Gaara menyambutnya antusias. “Om, kita mau jalan-jalan ke mana?”

            Sasuke menaikkan alis. “Siapa yang ‘ _kita’_?”tanyanya mengetes.

            “Om, aku dan Tante Hinata, dong!” decak Gaara.

            “Aku tidak mengajakmu, Nak,” tandas sang dokter kalem.

            Gaara memicingkan mata. “Pokoknya aku ikut!” Rupanya dia mendengar dari Hanabi bahwa jika Sasuke mampir,  biasanya dua sejoli itu  akan keluar.

            “Tidak boleh!”

            “Kalau gitu, Om pergi saja sendiri!” ancamnya.

            Perseteruan kecil itu membuat Hinata geleng-geleng. “Ya, Gaara, kita keluar setelah Om Sasuke sarapan,” ujarnya menenangkan.

            Gaara memasang wajah puas, semampu yang bisa dilakukan anak lima tahun, sebelum menghambur minta digendong Hinata.

            Sasuke ingin tersenyum. Belum pernah dia melihat anak sahabatnya itu bermanja-manja pada wanita lain selain Hinata. Bak lem dengan perangko, Gaara lengket dengan gadisnya. Dan sebenarnya, melihat pemandangan anak kecil dan kekasihnya itu membuat Sasuke lumer. Jika anak kecil saja menyukai Hinata, apalagi dia yang pria dewasa.

…

            Sabtu itu Sasuke memang tidak bisa menikmati kencannya sepenuhnya. Bukannya bisa berduaan dengan gadis yang dikasihinya, dia malah harus menggendong dan mengawasi seorang anak kecil berambut merah, berumur lima tahun dan galak. Tapi karena Hinata terlihat senang, dokter itu tidak mengeluh.

            Trio itu bersama  Gaara di arena bermain untuk anak-anak. Sementara Sasuke menjunjung Gaara supaya bisa memasukkan bola basket mini ke ring, Hinata berpikir bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke jauh lebih lembut daripada yang ditunjukkan sikap tak acuhnya. Ketika bermain bersama anak Naruto, ekspresi wajah tampannya berubah kalem. Ketika Gaara berhasil memasukkan bola, Sasuke nyengir lebar dan ber- _high five_ dengan bocah itu.

            Puas bermain, mereka ke stand minuman dekat studio foto. Mall yang mereka kunjungi memang menyediakan berbagai fasilitas yang lengkap.

            Tak dinyana mereka bertemu Naruto.

            “Papa?” sambut  Gaara.

            Tak hanya si anak, kedua sahabat laki-laki berpembawaan ceria itu juga terkejut. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” tanya Sasuke dengan kening berkerut.

            “Rapatnya sudah selesai?” kata Hinata.

            Naruto tersenyum. “Yup, rapat dan kerjaan kantor sudah selesai,” jawabnya. “Aku mampir ke sini untuk membeli tinta dan makanan kecil, untuk dibawa ke rumahmu.” Naruto menunjuk tas kresek yang dijinjingnya. Dia menunduk ketika Gaara memeluk lututnya.

            Si anak kembali pada Hinata ketika gadis itu mengangsurkan susu yang baru dibeli. Gaara gemar menempel pada ayah angkatnya ketika hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Namun  belakangan dia tidak kesulitan untuk mengekor orang lain –seperti Iruka, Sasuke dan Hinata- layaknya spaniel setia. Naruto senang melihat anaknya tidak takut pada orang selain keluarga, walau sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa sedih dalam hati menyadari bahwa anaknya perlahan mulai melepaskan jari-jari  kecil yang dulunya selalu melekat pada tangan Naruto.

            “Kebetulan sekali ketemu di sini,” sambung Naruto, nyengir.

            Sasuke hanya mendengus. Ketika ada setitik susu yang meluncur dari sedotan Gaara dan menempel di pipinya, otomatis Sasuke mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengusap susu itu, tidak ingin Gaara tampak kotor belepotan bekas susu.

            Orang-orang yang lewat memelankan jalan dan asyik memandang pria ganteng itu. “Wah, ayah yang baik,” komentar mereka cukup keras. Sebagian dari pengunjung mall itu terpesona pada wajah Sasuke, dan setengahnya lagi tersentuh melihat tindakannya.

            “Betul. Anaknya imut, pula.”

            “Maklum, ayahnya tampan begitu. Ibunya cantik pula. Tak heran anaknya _bagus_.”

            “Ih, lucunya.”

            “Aku mau diusap Om itu.”

            “Hush!”

            Naruto terkikik, membuat Sasuke melotot.

            Rupanya Gaara tidak terima. Dengan suara anak-anaknya yang lantang, dia berujar, “Kami memang jalan-jalan. Ini memang mamaku, tapi dia bukan papaku!” Dia menunjuk Sasuke dan Hinata. “Papaku yang ini.” Bocah itu menarik tangan Naruto.

            Bukannya jadi berpikir jernih, mereka yang kebetulan mendengar malah berpikiran sebaliknya. Bukannya menyimpan opini dalam hati, mereka malah menyuarakannya.

            “Oh, laki-laki berambut hitam itu bukan papanya.”

            “Iya, ternyata yang pria pirang ini.”

            “Tapi kok bertiga….berempat dengan anaknya?”

            “Ah, jangan-jangan perselingkuhan si nyonya dan pria pucat ini ketahuan si suami!”

            “Oh no!”

            Tiba-tiba saja para orang yang dibicarakan itu menyadari betapa janggal keberadaan mereka. Seorang wanita yang dikira adalah ibu si anak yang posisinya dekat dengan pria yang bukan suaminya. Apalagi pria-yang-bukan-suaminya itu tampak ingin membunuh dan berwajah menyeramkan. Bahkan si pria pirang yang dinyatakan sebagai papa si anak langsung pucat seperti kertas. Jelas sekali yang ada di otak para pengunjung itu adalah : _cheating_ , perselingkuhan dan _betrayal_. Yang semua kata itu artinya  nyaris sama dalam konteks negatif. Mungkin si suami memergoki istrinya berselingkuh, karena itu dia bertampang pucat pasi, sedangkan si pria tampan marah karena tindakan perselingkuhannya ketahuan. Pasti si wanita itu berwajah merah padam karena kepergok suaminya.

            Opera sabun yang jadi kenyataan! Jerit para pengunjung itu dalam hati.

…

            Jika tadinya Sasuke berpikir ancaman terbesar dalam hubungannya dengan Hinata terletak pada seorang pria berambut perak yang dianggapnya menyebalkan, maka sekarang Sasuke berpikir seribu kali.

            Ancaman terbesarnya ternyata adalah seorang bocah berumur lima tahun.

            Seolah mengerti sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi tapi memilih untuk cuek, dengan tenang Gaara bertanya cukup pelan namun keras untuk sampai ke telinga Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata, “Kapan Tante jadi mamaku?”

…

TBC

 


	15. Chapter 15

Title:  Tuan Tampan  Dan Nona Pemalu  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Warnings: AU. Agak OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary: “Benar, lho. Si teme itu orangnya posesif, tapi jangan harap dia mau mengakuinya. Aku yakin, tak peduli siang atau malam, dia akan ke rumahmu, mengetuk pintu dan meyakinkanmu kalau dialah yang terbaik, bukan si Kakashi ini.” AU

Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya. Kalau saya yang punya, gak bakalan deh saya nulis fanfiksi.

…

Chapter 15

.

            Sasuke bukan _gadget-freak_. Dia bukan tipe orang yang merasa dunia kiamat tanpa ponsel, laptop, internet, telpon dan iPod. Namun bila melihatnya selalu menenteng kamera digital mau pun ponsel pintarnya, orang akan berpikiran lain, meski tentu saja yang sebenarnya terjadi bukanlah seperti yang mereka pikirkan.

            Karena sebenarnya,  seorang gadis yang bekerja di perusahaan kakaknyalah yang membuat Sasuke rajin membawa gadget itu. Gara-gara gadis kalem itu, Sasuke punya hobi baru: menjepret profil Hinata, mengabadikannya dalam potret dan mengoleksinya. Dalam waktu yang singkat, pria dua puluhan itu jadi fotografer amatir dadakan.

            Tadinya Hinata hanya mengangkat alis mengetahui hobi anyar kekasihnya. Menurutnya, orang memang wajib punya kegemaran. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan orang itu bakal gampang stress, depresi karena tidak punya wadah untuk menyalurkan apa yang mereka sukai. Namun setelah sadar bahwa ternyata semua foto-foto yang dikumpulkan Sasuke adalah semua gambar dirinya, Hinata risih dan protes.

            “Sasuke! Mana ada orang mengambil foto saat orang lain sedang ke pasar?” tukas Hinata, geli sekaligus takjub.

            Sasuke menaikkan bibir. “Ada! Buktinya ada tuh.” Laki-laki itu menyahut dengan santai.

            “Iya, cuma kamu!” pekik Hinata.

            “Hn. Begitulah.” Tanpa memedulikan komplain pacarnya, Sasuke malah mengarahkan kameranya pada Hinata.

            “Jangan, dong! Aku kan berkeringat,” cetus gadis itu lagi.

            “Masih tetap cantik, kok.”

            “Hah!”

            “Suer! Keringat tidak menghalangi keseksian parasmu.”

            Hinata terbelalak. Gadis itu berhenti kemudian melotot.

            Di akhir pekan, bila Sasuke libur, dia akan mengajak Hinata lari pagi di taman kota. Atau mengunjungi Pasar Minggu yang tak jauh dari rumah Sasuke. Seperti hari itu, pagi-pagi Sasuke menjemput Hinata. Mereka berkeliling di kompleks pasar dadakan itu. Sama seperti yang selalu terjadi, pengunjung selalu membludak. Deretan stand makanan, baju, aksesoris dan hiburan berjejer, menunggu untuk dinikmati. Karena lokasi itu ramai dengan jalanan yang panjang, tak heran bila Hinata selalu bersimbah keringat tiap ke sana. Dan dengan cueknya, Sasuke tetap mengambil gambar Hinata di tiap kesempatan.

            “Apa, _Dear_?” tanya Sasuke ringan.

            “K-kau bilang wajah berkeringatku seksi?” ujar Hinata, tak percaya.

            Sasuke tersenyum. “Yup.”

            “A-a-a…” Hinata tak mampu berkomentar balik, syok sekaligus malu. Wajahnya semakin merah.

            Sasuke gemas. Dengan Hinata yang masih megap-megap,  secepat kilat Sasuke melayangkan blits dan memotretnya.

            “Kau objek yang sempurna, Hinata,” kata Sasuke lembut. Merasa cukup, dia memasukkan kamera ke dalam sarungnya, kemudian menggandeng tangan gadisnya, layaknya kebanyakan pasangan yang memenuhi pasar itu.

             Bagi Hinata, Sasuke benar-benar orang yang tak terduga. Dari luar, dia terlihat dingin, judes dan tak bersahabat. Bukan tipe orang yang mudah didekati. Namun semakin mengenalnya, Hinata sering dibuat takjub. Berbeda dengan penampilannya, Sasuke perhatian, posesif, pencemburu dan kadang romantis. Dengan caranya sendiri.

            Sambil menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan, Hinata melihat-lihat foto di kamera Sasuke. “Kok semuanya aku, sih?” decaknya.

            “Masa foto Itachi?” balas Sasuke, nyengir.

            “Ya aneh bila semuanya aku.”

            “Tidak.”

            “Iya!”

            Hinata geleng-geleng.

            “Foto-foto dari bulan kemarin itu belum aku simpan di laptop,” kata Sasuke setelah terdiam beberapa saat, baru ingat.

            “Kau simpan di laptop?” Hinata membeo. Dia tercengang.

            “Terus aku _burn_ di DVD, aku _upload_ di akun fotoku. Kalau ada yang kufavoritkan, kucetak,” jelas sang dokter.

            “I-itu…terlalu berlebihan!” Hinata berkomentar. Dia ternganga.

…

            “Om, foto aku!” pinta Gaara. Bocah itu merengek demi melihat sahabat papanya sedang memegang kamera.

            Sasuke mengangkat kepala. Tangannya tak berhenti menekan tombol-tombol di _gadget_ -nya. “Tidak, ah. Kau belum mandi sih,” tolaknya.

            “Sudah! Pas mau ke sini aku mandi, kok!” pekik Gaara, sebal dikatai begitu.

            Sasuke nyengir lebar. Dia memang sayang pada bocah itu, tapi juga gemar mengusilinya.

            Saat senggang, Naruto dan Gaara kadang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Sejak Sasuke bisa mengingat, dia sudah bersahabat dengan Naruto.

            “Om mau ngapain?” tanya Gaara penasaran. Dia mendekat.

            “Mau mindah gambar,” jawab yang ditanya singkat. Sasuke menghidupkan laptopnya kemudian menunggunya nyala.

            “Gambar apa?” cecar  Gaara. Dia mendesak Sasuke hingga pria itu bergeser, memberinya tempat.

            “Hn!”

            Tentu saja Gaara tidak puas dengan ‘Hn’ Sasuke.

            Kamar Sasuke luas, namun dia tidak selalu berada di sana. Ruang keluarga di rumahnya lapang, dengan ceruk mau pun ornament dan furniture yang tetap memberi keleluasan bagi para penghuninya. Pria berkulit pucat itu senang berada di sana, seperti saat itu.

            Sadar bahwa Gaara tidak akan diam sampai dia mengabulkan keinginannya, Sasuke mengarahkan kameranya dan memotretnya. Kegirangan, Gaara segera melihat hasilnya.

            “Lho, kok banyak fotonya Tante Hinata?” tanyanya heran. Sasuke lagi-lagi menjawabnya dengan ‘Hn’.

            “Om ke belakang sebentar. Jangan tekan tombol selain ini,” tukas Sasuke sebelum beranjak.

            “Iya.” Gaara ngotot ingin melihat semua gambar yang ada di kamera itu. Tahu bahwa anak Naruto itu keras kepala, Sasuke mengalah.

            Ketika dia kembali, Sasuke tidak mendapati Gaara di meja sudut tempatnya tadi. Mungkin ke papanya, atau minta kue pada ibu Sasuke, pikirnya. Tanpa firasat apa-apa, dia menghampiri meja dan mengangkat kamera. Betapa kagetnya dia mendapati bahwa semua foto di MMC-nya lenyap. Raib. Hilang.

            “Gaara!” Suara Sasuke menggelegar.

            Di dapur, Gaara mengernyit dan sembunyi di balik tubuh ayahnya. Wajahnya yang biasanya terkesan tak acuh kini terlihat takut.

…

            Bagaimana pun marah dan kecewanya Sasuke, dia tak bisa begitu saja muntap pada bocah kecil yang menginginkan Hinata jadi mamanya itu. Dia tahu Gaara pasti tak sengaja menekan ‘ _Delete’_ kemudian memilih ‘ _Delete All’_.  Anak itu sudah minta maaf, bahkan Naruto juga ikut merasa bersalah.

            “Bagaimana kalau aku yang motret Hinata?” usulnya. Ada rasa tak enak terpampang  jelas di wajah kecoklatannya.

            “Maksudmu?” Sasuke bertanya balik, muram.

            Naruto nyengir, masih campuran antara rasa bersalah karena anaknya sudah membuat sahabatnya itu berwajah mendung dan sebagian lagi karena ide yang akan dilontarkannya. “Hinata rekan kerjaku. Otomatis, intensitas kami bertemu jauh lebih banyak darimu. Saat itu deh, aku mengambil foto-fotonya.”

            Sasuke agak tidak suka. Dia setuju dengan usul Naruto, tapi ada bagian lain dalam dirinya yang dilanda cemburu. Dia menyadari betul bahwa Naruto memang punya kesempatan lebih besar daripada dirinya untuk bertemu gadis yang dimaksud.

            Naruto bukan _mind reader_ alias pembaca pikiran. Dia salah mengartikan ekspresi wajah Sasuke, yang tampak seperti orang menahan sakit perut. “Ino juga, Teme. Ino juga kumintai tolong,” ujar pria itu cepat-cepat, tak ingin kawan baiknya itu makin muram.

            “Hn. Baiklah,” putus Sasuke, tak punya pilihan lain. “Foto Hinata dalam berbagai kesempatan!”

            “ _Yes, Sir_!” Naruto mengangkat jari-jarinya, menandakan salute.

…

            Naruto menepati janjinya. Tiap makan siang atau ketika berpapasan di lift, koridor, ruang rapat atau di mana pun, ayah muda itu segera mengarahkan ponsel pintarnya, mengarahkannya ke wajah Hinata.

            “Aku tidak butuh Sasuke Kedua!” tukas gadis itu, jengkel.

            “Seingatku, namaku Naruto,” balas pria yang kena getah kejengkelan Hinata itu.

            “Ugh. Cukup Sasuke saja yang memotretku seperti orang kesetanan,” keluh Hinata. Nafsu makannya jadi  hilang.

            Naruto tertawa. Tak dihiraukannya protes Hinata. Setelah menyeruput kopi dan memeriksa ponselnya, dia menyantap makan siangnya. “Aku membantu Si Setan itu,” sahutnya.

            Tentu saja Hinata tahu permasalahan yang terjadi. Diam-diam dia bersorak  dalam hati ketika tahu foto-fotonya terhapus. Dia berpendapat Sasuke sudah punya terlalu banyak fotonya. Sayangnya, rasa senangnya menguap bak air yang jatuh ke gurun pasir begitu mengetahui solusi yang disodorkan  Naruto.

            Entah kenapa, dia dapat perasaan bahwa Naruto dan Ino geli dengan apa yang terjadi. Bukannya bersimpati, mereka malah tertawa. Tak hanya itu, kedua kawannya itu juga kompak. Hinata bahkan menjuluki Ino sebagai Sasuke Ketiga.

            Hinata merasa dia bak  selebriti yang dikuntit paparazzi menyebalkan bernama Sasuke, Naruto dan Ino. Gadis itu risih sekali. Jika dulunya dia berpikir jadi artis itu bikin iri, ke mana pun berada selalu ada kamera siap mengabadikan figur mereka, sekarang dia berpikiran sebaliknya.

            Bahkan Hanabi juga ikut-ikutan. Saat Hinata nonton TV, makan camilan, membaca buku, dan nyaris di segala kesempatan, sang adik sudah siap dengan kamera _stand by_ di ponselnya. Dialah _stalker_ aka _paparazzi in Sasuke’s behalf_   yang paling bandel.

            “Sasuke Keempat!” Hinata bersungut-sungut.

            Hanabi tertawa keras. Dia bahkan bergulung-gulung di sofa samping kakaknya.

            “Kau dikasih apa, sih?” cecar Hinata, kesal.

            “Naruto-san mau mentraktirku, lho,” jawab Hanabi.

            Hinata memutar mata. “Bukannya aku juga sering mentraktirmu?” sindirnya kencang.

            Sang adik terkikik. Nadanya usil.

            Hinata rebahan. Hari-harinya biasanya melelahkan. Ditambah menghindar dari Ino dan Naruto sebisa mungkin, dia makin capek. Gadis itu hanya ingin tidur. Dia membuka mata ketika mendengar nama Sasuke disebut adiknya.

            “Sasuke-san? Bagaimana kalau foto Kak Hinata yang sedang tidur? Tapi bayarannya mahal, lho.” Ternyata gadis yang lebih muda itu sudah menghubungi Sasuke. Ada keusilan di matanya.

            “Hanabi!!!”

            Hinata tidak sempat kalap karena Neji kebetulan lewat dan mendengarkan. Dialah yang memarahi Hanabi. Bahkan si adik tidak berkutik kalau Neji sudah dalam keadaan _protective-mode-on_.

…

            Sasuke puas dengan foto-foto yang dikumpulkan Naruto, Ino dan Hanabi.  Dia mengakui kalau ide Naruto ternyata _bloody-brilliant_   (pinjam istilahnya Ron Weasley). Rasa sesalnya akan foto-foto Hinata yang tak sempat disimpannya terbayarkan sudah dengan foto-foto terbaru Hinata dari _minion_ dadakannya.

            “Hn, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku minta bantuan mereka,” gumamnya.

…

TBC

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:  Tuan Tampan  Dan Nona Pemalu**  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Warnings: AU. Agak OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary: “Benar, lho. Si teme itu orangnya posesif, tapi jangan harap dia mau mengakuinya. Aku yakin, tak peduli siang atau malam, dia akan ke rumahmu, mengetuk pintu dan meyakinkanmu kalau dialah yang terbaik, bukan si Kakashi ini.” AU

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya. Kalau saya yang punya, gak bakalan deh saya nulis fanfiksi.**

**Chapters : 16 (complete)**

**…**

**Chapter 16**

**.**

            “Kenapa kau jadi sakit-sakitan begini?” cecar Ino.

            Hinata memijit keningnya yang panas. “Sudah waktunya sakit, mungkin,” balasnya lemah. “Makanya aku tidak masuk. Pusing kalau kubuat bangun dan ngapa-ngapain.”

            “Oh, begitu.” Walau tak bisa melihatnya, Hinata yakin di seberang sana Ino manggut-manggut.

            “Begitulah. Semoga tak ada sesuatu yang amat penting di kantor hari ini,” ujar Hinata berharap.

            “Jangan pikirkan soal kantor,” kata Ino tegas. “Kau istirahat saja. serahkan semuanya pada Manager Deidara.” Mereka tertawa. “Omong-omong, dulu aku juga sakit-sakitan, lho.”

            “Dulu?”

            “Yup, dulu. Sampai akhirnya aku menikah,” tukas Ino mantap.

            Hinata tertawa lemah. Sedetik kemudian dia menyesal karena gerakan itu membuatnya tambah pening. Kepalanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk. “Jadi, menikah membuatmu sehat?”

            Ino terkikik. “Betul, lho. Sejak menikah aku jadi lebih sehat. Jarang sakit. Menikah memang obat segala sakit.” Ino mengatakannya seolah-olah dia sedang mengiklankan obat pelangsing mujarab super manjur yang tak usah dipertanyakan lagi khasiatnya. Menggebu-gebu dan meyakinkan.

            “Rasa-rasanya aku juga pernah mendengarnya. Tak hanya darimu,” balas Hinata.

            “Kalau sudah menikah, pikiran kita jadi tenang karena sudah ada suami tempat kita berbagi. Suami yang menyayangi kita dengan segenap jiwa raga. Efeknya, penyakit pada menjauh. Teman-temanku yang lain juga seperti itu, lho.”

            Hinata tidak tahu apakah Ino hanya sekedar menggodanya atau memang dia serius. Sejak menikah setahun lalu, kawannya di Uchiha Inc. itu memang terlihat berbeda. Makin bersemangat, ceria tapi juga terlihat bijak dan lebih dewasa.

            “Pacarmu kan dokter. Masa kau sakit-sakitan?”goda Ino.

            Hinata cemberut. “Itu sih tak ada hubungannya.”

            Setelah menutup telpon, Hinata menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan berpikir. Gadis berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu memang diam-diam mulai berpikir tentang membangun keluarga. Sudah dua tahun dia dan Sasuke berpacaran. Selama itu, sudah banyak hal yang mereka lalui. Hinata tak bisa membayangkan bahwa suatu saat apa yang sudah mereka bina akan terputus. Memang usianya masih muda, tapi dia tak bisa mengenyahkan gambaran akan sebuah rumah, taman, suami dan anak-anak dalam masa depannya.

**…**

            “Kubawakan bukunya,” ujar Sasuke menawarkan. Dia meraih tas tempat buku-buku yang akan dibeli Hinata dan menentengnya ke kasir.

            “Terima kasih,” balas Hinata pendek. Setelah sembuh, dia dan Sasuke kencan di mall terdekat dari rumah mereka. Tempat pertama yang mereka tuju adalah toko buku. Ada beberapa novel populer terbaru yang ingin dibeli Hinata.

            Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

            Hinata melirik pacarnya itu. Menurutnya, Sasuke makin tampan saja. Wajahnya makin tegas, tangannya makin kokoh. Meski enggan mengakuinya, Hinata sadar dia semakin terpesona oleh pria yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu.

            Gadis berambut panjang itu tersentak ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya, jelas akan membayar buku-buku Hinata. “Tak usah,” tolaknya.

            Sasuke menggeleng. “Tak apa.” Dengan sigap dia mengangsurkan uang dan menerima buku-buku pacarnya yang sudah dimasukkan tas kresek. “Nah, kita ke mana lagi?”

            “Kau semangat sekali,” kata Hinata, geli. “Besok kan hari Minggu. Kita masih mau keluar lagi.”

            “Makanya aku senang sekali. Kan tidak tiap hari kita bisa kencan,” balas Sasuke ringan. “Omong-omong, aku ingin beli sepatu. Kita ke toko sepatu saja sekarang.”

            Sementara Sasuke ke deretan sepatu pria, Hinata menuju rak-rak tas. Toko sepatu dan tas itu memang besar. Ada tas merah yang menarik minatnya. Dia mengambilnya, menyampirkannya di bahu dan menaruhnya lagi di rak. Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, yang sedang mencoba sepatu kulit hitam.

            “Hinata,” panggil dokter muda itu. “Kau pilih saja sepatu atau tas yang kau suka.”

            Hinata menggeleng pelan. Sepatu dan tas di toko itu lebih mahal dari toko-toko regular. Brand-nya memang local tapi kualitas dan harganya setara dengan barang branded desainer terkenal di luar negeri. Hinata memang senang mendapat barang gratis, tapi kalau barang mahal, dia agak pikir-pikir. Apalagi kalau itu dari pacarnya. Dia malu.

            Pada akhirnya Sasuke membelikannya dua tas dan sepasang sepatu imut. Ketika Hinata protes dan ingin membayar sendiri, Sasuke menggeleng. Wajahnya serius dan agak tegang. Hinata tak bisa menampiknya jika Sasuke sudah seperti itu.

            “Kau membelikanku banyak barang,” kata Hinata berterima kasih. Mereka duduk di restoran out door dekat toko sports. Di dekat kaki Hinata beberapa kantong besar berjejer rapi.

            “Aku suka, kok, membelikanmu sesuatu,” sahut Sasuke kalem, yang dibalas Hinata bahwa yang diberikannya hari ini lebih dari sesuatu. “Mana mungkin aku perhitungan, karena aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai future wife.”

            Hinata tercekat. Di depannya, Sasuke memainkan sedotannya dengan gugup. “Calon istrimu?” Hinata memastikan.

            “Be-benar.” Sasuke terlihat sungguh-sungguh gugup. “Aku sudah yakin dengan hubungan kita. Dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Aku ingin hubungan ini berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih serius. Kalau kau setuju?” Kalimat terakhir diucapkannya dengan nada agak mengambang. Bukan pernyataan seperti biasanya ketika pria muda itu yakin akan sesuatu, tapi meminta persetujuan sang kekasih.

            Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke dan menghadiahinya senyumannya yang paling lebar. “Tentu saja aku setuju.” Gadis itu gembira ketika dilihatnya sang pacar berwajah merah karena senang. “Aku juga menganggapmu sebagai calon suamiku.”

            Siapa pun yang lewat dan melihat mereka akan berpikir bahwa Hinata dan Sasuke adalah pasangan paling bahagia di muka bumi. Wajah keduanya berseri-seri dan seolah tak peduli pada siapa pun di sekitarnya.

            “Kalau kau sudah resmi jadi istriku, cobaanku bakal berkurang,” ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

            “Jadi selama denganku, kau dapat banyak cobaan?” Hinata ikut berkelakar. Jika tadinya dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke, kini jari-jarinya yang berada dalam genggaman tangan besar Sasuke.

            Sasuke memainkan jari-jari Hinata. “Kakashi, Naruto dan Gaara. Yang paling berbahaya adalah Gaara. Anak itu makin cerdik saja.  Aku yakin Naruto akan kalah cerdas darinya.”

            Hinata tertawa kecil. Meski dua tahun sudah berlalu Gaara masih pada pendiriannya untuk menjadikannya sebagai mamanya.

            “Orang tuaku ingin bertemu keluargamu,” cetus Sasuke. “Membicarakan soal pernikahan.” Ketika Hinata memandangnya terpana, Sasuke buru-buru melanjutkan, “Maaf, aku tahu ini mengagetkan. Atau terlalu cepat…”

            Hinata menggeleng. “Tidak,” potongnya. “Memang lebih cepat diresmikan, lebih baik,” ujarnya malu-malu.

**…**

            Akhirnya disepakati  bahwa keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha akan bertemu dua minggu kemudian. Hinata merasa luar biasa gugup dan capek. Dia grogi akan bertemu orang tua Sasuke dalam acara resmi itu. Dia terbiasa menemani ibu Sasuke berbelanja dan menghadiri acara keluarga Sasuke, tapi dalam acara pertunangan? Itu lain cerita. Hinata juga capek memilih makanan dan kue yang akan dihidangkan di rumah mereka, gorden baru dan bunga-bunga yang ditambahkan ke taman.

            Karena acara pertemuan itu diadakan pada hari Sabtu, banyak yang ikut hadir dari kedua belah pihak. Neji dan ayahnya datang. Itachi dan beberapa orang kerabat jauh keluarga Uchiha juga ikut.

            Hinata berpikir bahwa jika diabadikan dalam lukisan, potret pertemuan keluarga itu akan sangat indah. Gadis itu mengakui bahwa raut wajah para tetua yang hadir sungguh mengesankan: tegas dan mempesona. Mereka adalah gambaran wajah asli Jepang yang kharismatik.

            Pada pagi hari sebelum acara dimulai, Hinata duduk menunggu kedatangan keluarga Uchiha dengan jantung berdebar. Dia berharap bahwa apapun yang mereka suguhkan akan bisa memuaskan keluarga Sasuke. Ternyata keluarga pacarnya itu juga membawa banyak buah tangan, dari buah-buahan, ikan, kue sampai pudding.

            Hinata tak ingat semua hal yang dibicarakan. Kegugupannya lenyap ketika Itachi mengajaknya ngobrol dan salah satu sesepuh Uchiha menggodanya. Mereka semua orang yang menyenangkan.

            Memang benar bahwa mereka menyebut acara itu ‘pertemuan keluarga’ tapi ketika Fugaku berkata, “Saya meminta anak Anda, mewakili Sasuke,” acara itu berubah jadi acara pertunangan. Terlebih ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan cincin emas besar bertahta berlian dan menyematkannya ke jari Hinata, putuslah status Sasuke sebagai pacar Hinata. Kini dokter ganteng itu resmi sebagai tunangannya.

            Naruto dan Gaara datang ketika siang menjelang. Naruto sengaja menunggu sampai acara sakral pertunangan itu selesai dan hanya tinggal suasana santai yang diisi obrolan ringan.

            “Jadi Tante tidak akan jadi mamaku?” Gaara cemberut.

            “Tidak. Tante Hinata akan jadi istri Om,” Sasuke menimpali, nyengir ketika Gaara memandangnya kesal.

            Gaara turun dari kursi di samping ayah angkatnya dan memeluk Hinata. “Jadi mamaku saja,” ujarnya berusaha meyakinkan Hinata. “Nanti kuajak main ke Game Zone tiap hari. Papa juga pintar bikin ramen. Tante pasti senang terus.”

            Naruto tersenyum masam. Karena itulah dia datang siang, supaya Gaara tidak mengganggu acara pertunangan sahabatnya. “Ibuku marah sekali,” ujarnya. “Sudah dua kali rencananya untuk mengadakan pesta pernikahan untukku gagal.”

            Sasuke bersimpati pada pria berambut pirang itu. Naruto memiliki karir gemilang dan anak yang pintar, tapi kehidupan asmaranya menyedihkan. Kencan beberapa kali, tak ada satu pun yang bertahan dan berlanjut. “Semoga kau cepat menemukan jodoh,” ujarnya tulus.

            “Ibuku sampai mengancamku,” kata Naruto ngeri.

            “Kau tak sendiri, Naruto,” gumam Itachi. Wajah tampannya dihiasi kengerian ketika sang ibu yang duduk tak jauh darinya melemparkan senyum dengan kilatan berbahaya di matanya.

            “Kau juga sadar umur, dong, Nak. Sasuke lebih muda darimu tapi dia akan menikah lebih dulu darimu,” cecarnya. Mikoto memang wanita lembut tapi sekarang dia tampak seperti beruang yang siap menerkam.

            “Aku tak keberatan, Bu,” tukas Itachi sesopan mungkin.

            “Kalau kau tak segera menikah tahun depan, bagian sahammu hanya Ibu sisakan satu persen,” kata sang ibu dengan nada manis. Sasuke tertawa ketika sang kakak tampak seperti kena serangan jantung.

            “B-bu, jangan begitu, dong,” cicit Itachi. Walau dia laki-laki dewasa dan kuat, nyatanya dia kalah ketika berhadapan dengan ibunya.

            “Ibu heran. Kau tidak jelek. Bisa dikatakan pintar. Kenapa tidak ada yang mau padamu?” Mikoto berpikir. “Apa Ibu ikutkan di acara _Take Me Out_ di tv?”

            Naruto mengirimkan tatapan simpati. Kushina, sang ibu, juga mengancamnya. Wanita enerjik itu mengancam akan mengikutkan sang anak di situs kencan online. Naruto ketakutan sekaligus malu.

            “Hinata, adikmu manis sekali,” kata Naruto.

            Hanabi yang barusan masuk dan makan es krim tersenyum manis. “Tapi aku tak mau denganmu, Naruto-san. Aku tak mau dijadikan pengganti kakakku.” Gadis itu melirik Gaara yang tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hinata.

            “Bu, Hanabi terlalu muda untukku,” sergah Itachi ketika ibunya mengamati Hanabi dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

            Sang ibu menoleh pada calon menantunya. “Ada tidak sepupu atau adikmu yang lain?”

            Hinata menggeleng. “Adik saya cuma satu. Sepupu saya juga hanya Neji,” jawabnya seraya menunjuk sang sepupu.

            Itachi mengerang dalam hati. “Bu, Neji laki-laki, lho.”

            Mikoto terkejut. “Lho, Ibu kira perempuan. Habis, cantik sekali, sih.”

            Neji tersenyum dipaksakan, malu dikatai cantik mirip perempuan.

            “Bukannya aku tak ikut bahagia kau sudah bertunangan dan mau menikah tiga bulan lagi,” bisik Itachi pada sang adik. “Tapi kebahagiaanmu jadi bencana buatku. Ibu,” pria berambut panjang itu takut-takut ketika Mikoto meliriknya. “Ibu sudah kepingin sekali melihatku menikah juga sementara aku tak ada calon. Sampai mengancam pula.”

            Sasuke menepuk bahu kakaknya.

**…**

            Meski tampak _happy ever after_ , Hinata sadar ada beberapa hal yang harus dia korbankan. Esoknya ketika dia duduk santai menikmati matahari di beranda rumahnya, dia menyampaikan keinginannya pada sang tunangan.

            “Aku ingin _resign_ dari Uchiha Inc. Aku tak ingin berada di sana sebagai adik ipar Itachi-san,” tukasnya.

            Sasuke mengerutkan kening. “Itachi membuatmu tak nyaman?”

            “Bukan begitu,” tangkis Hinata. “Kau tahu, kan, pekerjaanku sebagai supervisor benar-benar menuntut waktu dan pikiranku. Bukannya aku tak ingin kerja keras, tapi ke depannya, aku ingin fokus pada keluarga.”

            Sasuke tersenyum maklum. “Aku juga ingin mengurangi shift-ku di rumah sakit. Dengan alasan yang sama.”

            Hinata lega. “Aku akan jadi _job seeker_ lagi,” katanya pelan.

            “Bagaimana kalau jadi ibu rumah tangga saja?” usul Sasuke.

            “Tidak, aku masih ingin bekerja. Tapi kalau nanti punya anak, aku belum tahu lagi,” kata Hinata.

            Bicara tentang masa depan memang kadang membuat gamang. Tapi Sasuke dan Hinata yakin akan pilihan mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hinata mengorbankan karirnya yang menjanjikan supaya bisa punya waktu lebih banyak dengan Sasuke.

            Sebulan sebelum pernikahan mereka, Hinata mengundurkan diri dari Uchiha Inc. dan bekerja di sebuah perusahan ekspedisi yang mulai berkembang. Ibu Sasuke senang dengan keputusan calon menantunya. Wanita itu gemar mengajak Hinata merajut di kelas merajut yang diikutinya dan bertanya-tanya siapa tahu Hinata punya kenalan yang masih _single_. Untuk Itachi.

**…**

**The End**


End file.
